To Remember Her Happy Ending
by hope2x
Summary: "She doesn't even remember her family! How am I going to explain this to her when she hates me!" She was falling apart now. The way the women in the other room had just looked at her, with such disdain. That wasn't her wife. That was the Mayor, the Evil Queen maybe…but not her wife.
1. Chapter 1

"Regiiinnaaaa!" Regina shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"Yes darling!" She called up the stairs while placing breakfast onto the table in front of two hungry boys.

"Have you seen my badge?!" Regina rolled her eyes again while she and Henry shared an amused smile, wondering how, after almost six years, she still managed to misplace the damn thing in the house constantly.

"You left it by the front door, its with your keys!" The boys laughed as loud foot steps could be heard running down the hall and then the steps. A moment later, the breathless blonde popped into the kitchen.

"Morning kid," she said kissing Henry on the head, who instantly made a face, feeling way too old for that kind of affection. Emma just ignored it. "Morning Jamie boy!" Emma kissed the three year old on the cheek, tickling his sides as he let out a squeal.

"It's batman mama!" Jamie yelled pointing at his shirt. Emma winked at him, pecking his cheek again.

"Good morning beautiful." She said moving to her wife leaning in, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, kissing her sweetly. Regina smiled into the kiss, raising her hands to Emma's collar, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. After a minute, Henry couldn't take it and let out a disgusted sound.

"I'm trying to eat here." Henry whined with a fork full of eggs at the ready. Regina muttered an apology, but when she started to move away, Emma quickly pulled her back in tightly, pressing her lips to the brunette's neck. She batted slightly at Emma's arms but found herself giggling as the blonde moved her fingers up Regina's side in sequence with her lips up her neck. Emma was satisfied her goal seemed to be accomplished when Regina's squirming had her pressed even further into the sheriff's arms. At that, Emma stopped the tickling and held Regina into her. The brunette calmed and nuzzled into her lover's neck, sighing happily.

Henry held pretty firm to the belief that his mothers were old, and therefore gross when they showed such affection. But even he couldn't help the small smile at the sight of just how happy they both were. He might whine and complain but still, he was thrilled they had their happy endings with each other.

* * *

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed happily as her daughter entered her class, greeting her with a smile and a hug.

"Hey, you free for lunch?" Emma said holding up the white paper bag with the usual "Grannies" label.

"Of course!" The two sat down at her desk, enjoying the meal together and making light conversation.

"So, everything still good for the weekend?" Emma said through a mouthful of food. Snow rolled her eyes but smiled before responding.

"Yes, I think James is planning on taking Henry hunting and I will be keeping Jamie and Nathan with me." Emma smiled at that, knowing just how much her younger son enjoyed his time with his uncle, her little brother, who happened to be three months younger.

"So, what are your plans for your anniversary?" Snow asked excitedly. Things will never be completely normal between Snow and her former step-mother, but they had come very far in the last six years and the younger woman was always thrilled for any kind of celebration.

"We're just going to the cabin this year. A few days, no kids." Emma said with a large grin. She loved her boys more than anything but the idea of the weekend without a moody teenager or an exhausting three year old was more appealing than they could deny. Snow gave her a knowing smile, having had Emma and Regina baby sit Nathan for her own anniversary only a month before.

"Just please be careful on those roads. It's supposed to snow tomorrow and those curves are dangerous on a good day." Snow looked seriously at Emma.

"I'll be careful, promise. Trust me Regina is like the worst backseat driver you will ever meet. No way I would get away with unsafe driving." The two finished lunch, enjoying their time together. It had taken some time adjusting to the relationship, but in the end, they were still mother and daughter. Being the same age just helped them relate better.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke up with a smile on her face. Slowly her eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light. When she was able to focus, her smile broadened as she took in the sight before her. Emma was lying awake facing her, a huge smile on her face and a rose in her hand in front of her. She handed it to Regina before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

"Happy anniversary." She said and Regina leaned in kissing her again, bringing her free hand, not holding the flower to Emma's face.

"Happy anniversary my love, thank you." Regina looked down at the rose before turning and placing it on the bedside table. "I have something for you as well." She smirked and then quickly rolled over onto Emma, bringing their lips together again a little more aggressively this time. Emma hummed in appreciation which spurred the brunette on. Regina pushed her tongue against Emma's lips, which parted immediately and the blonde accepted her enthusiastically.

Regina liked to stay in control, but feeling Emma's tongue stroke against hers had her faltering momentarily. Then again when the blonde's hands made it to her ass, taking handfuls like she had every right to. Which at this point, she kind of did. Quickly though, she fought through the haze and let a hand wander down, cupping a perfectly rounded breast, before squeezing it playfully. Emma moaned in response tightening her hold on Regina's ass and the brunette squeezed a little rougher before breaking the kiss. She trailed her lips along Emma's jaw before reaching her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth, licking and sucking it boldly. She moved to the pale neck, one of Regina's favorite places to be, and let her tongue glide along the surface, enjoying the shivers she felt running through the blonde's body. She stopped at a pulse point, an area she knew well and sucked the skin into her mouth, knowing this was the best place to leave her mark. Her visible claim on the woman who had so boldly stolen her heart. These two women belonged to each other alone and would gladly make that clear to anyone and everyone.

She moved her hand lower and without much preamble, cupped Emma's sex, pleased with the arousal she felt and the sharp intake of breath from her lover. She let her finger move around Emma's clit, playing with it momentarily before entering her with two fingers, immediately setting a fast pace. Emma moaned loudly at the intrusion and Regina reattached their lips energetically and forcibly. After a minute, Regina felt Emma's walls tightening around her. As her mouth opened and Regina's name reached the edge of her lips, the brunette quickly placed her free hand over Emma's mouth, silencing the scream from the other occupants in the house. She helped bring Emma down and removed her hand as the blonde took some deep breaths, opening her eyes again, she was unprepared for the sight before her.

Regina lifted her fingers to her lips, very slowly pushing them into her mouth, eyes fluttering and moaning as she licked them. Emma blinked a few time, gaping. Six years of marriage and this single act always had Emma completely stunned. Recovering, Emma shot her head up and slammed their lips together, taking a hold of Regina's head to keep them together. She rolled Regina onto her back, keeping their mouths attached for another minute, thoroughly enjoying the taste. When Emma finally pulled back, she took a moment just gazing into the eyes of her lover. She leaned in for one more chaste kiss before moving down her neck, placing kisses along the column. When she got to Regina's collar bone, she opened her mouth and bit down gently and when she felt a tight hold on her head she smiled and started sucking on the skin.

Emma was feeling a little more aggressive than normal due to a moment the day before with the still love sick reporter of the town, that no matter what, still seemed to think he had a chance with the former mayor and queen. She had seen the way Sydney's eyes had raked over Regina's figure as they had entered the diner for a quick coffee break and her own possessive feelings surfaced.

With those thoughts in mind, she sucked a litter harder on the skin than normal before repeating the action a litter higher and in clearer sight of any wandering eyes that might dare to threaten what was hers. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and held tight. The sheriff let her hand wander down to Regina's core and slipped one finger inside very slowly before pulling out again. Regina let out a low growl and her nails made contact with the skin of Emma's back in warning. Emma smirked against Regina's neck but took the hint and in one motion, entered her lover with two fingers and bit down at the point where Regina's neck and shoulder met. Regina moaned loudly while raking her nails down Emma's back creating bright lines, showcasing their pleasure. The pain only increased it so in no time, Regina was at the edge and as her voice rose, Emma kissed her hard, swallowing the sound. Both bodies relaxed side by side catching their breaths momentarily. As Emma recovered, she looked over at Regina mischievously.

"Wanna go again?" She winked and Regina laughed.

"You are insatiable." She laughed kissing Emma who was leaning up and now hovering over Regina again.

"No you are just irresistible." She countered and leaned in again. Just as lips were parting again, a sudden pounding of footsteps could be heard in the hall.

"Mooooomieeeeeeessss!" Was screamed by a small boy who sounded to be just outside the door. Both women adjusted quickly, covering themselves before the door swung open. "I need cheerios now!" Both women laughed at the demand from the three year old with such a serious expression despite the batman footie pajamas and blonde hair standing up at different angles from sleep.

"Why don't you go wake up bubby and we'll be down in a minute." Emma said to the boy now practically bouncing up and down.

"Okay I get him." He turned to leave before spinning back around quickly. "Oh! Mommies!"

"Yes darling?" Regina said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I love you!" He smiled before running away. Both mother's repeated the phrase to the retreating figure.

"I hope he never grows out of that." Regina said as the pair began dressing.

"What? The "mommies", batman, or always saying 'I love you' before leaving us?"

"All of it." She said smiling. The pair made their way downstairs to join the boys for a delectable bowl of cheerios.

* * *

"And you have a radio as well correct? In case the cell towers go out or something." James nodded along but was giving Regina an amused smile.

"Yes everything is in order. I checked all the radios, everything is working great Regina. You have nothing to worry about." Regina still looked a little uneasy. She wasn't a fan of everyone being separated like this. Tonight the boys would be with both grandparents but tomorrow Henry would be out in one part of the woods with James and Regina and Emma all the way on the other side of the forest in a cabin. Snow would be alone with both the younger children, which as a teacher, really wasn't a big deal but still, Regina was paranoid. Emma noticed and came back to her wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and squeezing.

"Come on babe, is there anyone you would trust more with the kids?" She asked her quietly out of ear shot of her parents.

"Yes, me." She said seriously and Emma shook her head.

"Relax, everything is going to be fine. We should get going though, its getting dark and the snow is coming down pretty hard.

Emma hugged both of her son's and little brother before her parents, also thanking them for the favor and heading to the car. Regina gave a quick safety lecture to Henry again who had to resist rolling his eyes at his mother's overprotective behavior. Nathan, who seemingly loved everyone without a thought, wrapped his chubby arms around Regina's leg.

"By 'Gina!" He said happily and Regina leaned down to give him a proper hug, not able to suppress a smile at the adorable boy, her brother-in-law. After James took his son back, she leaned down and swooped up a giggling Jamie into her arms. The boy immediately wrapped his arms around his mother's neck tightly and placed a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek.

"I love you mommy!" She beamed at the little boy and kissed him on the forehead, hugging him tight.

"I love you too my little Batman." She said making Jamie giggle again. She reluctantly placed the boy in Snow's arms, who gave her a reassuring smile before joining Emma at the car.

* * *

"Man, this is getting bad." Emma said, carefully maneuvering around another curve. The snow was falling heavily now and it was pitch black out in the woods. They knew there must be ice as well but was packed under snow. Regina, the safety freak she was, was not helping matters.

"Careful!…Oh!….Do you see-"

"Yes Regina."

"Look out for-"

"I know Regina."

"There's a log!"

"I see it Regina."

"Slow down!"

"Would you like to drive?" Emma said giving Regina a sideways look.

"Of course not darling, you're doing fine." Regina replied, her own knuckles white now. The next part of the road flattened and straightened out and both women eased up a bit. As they drove, Emma reached over and took Regina's now relaxed hand.

"You need to keep that on the wheel dear." She said but didn't give up the hand in question.

"It's fine." She smiled over to Regina and the brunette warmed a bit despite the bitter cold outside.

"I love you, you know." Regina said and Emma smiled brightly at her. She squeezed the hand in hers.

"I love you too." The road had cleared quite a bit now and Emma relaxed even further, so she was still looking at Regina when it happened. You don't need snow to have ice and black ice is invisible. So neither were prepared when the car suddenly and rather violently spun to the left. It was Regina's side that impacted the tree but both women were immediately rendered unconscious.

**Thanks so much for reading and pretty please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. Her head was laying against the steering wheel facing out the window. Slowly, she lifted it and winced as she felt a sharp pain. The pain grew much worse when she turned it quickly to look at Regina, but it went completely unnoticed when she took in the still and bleeding form of her wife. Regina's head rested against the window. Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the blood staining the glass.

"Regina? Regina?!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to the brunette, gently placing one hand on her shoulder. She saw the slight rise and fall her chest and a few tears fell in relief. "Regina?" She tried again in a calmer tone, very lightly shaking her. Not getting a reaction, Emma frantically searched for her phone. Finding it she saw they were out of range.

"Damn it!" She yelled and pushed the door open. She ran to the back and found one of the radio's, turning it on while running back to Regina's side of the car, she immediately called out for help.

"Dad?!" She tried, waiting only a second. "DAD?!" One second later.

"Ma? It's Henry, what's wrong?" Emma sighed, feeling another small wave of relief, which was brief because when she touched Regina again, there was still no response.

"Henry! Get your grandfather now!"

"What happened?"

"Now Henry!" Emma didn't want to freak out her son but right now her priorities were set. Another moment later, James got on.

"Emma? What's going on?" James was alarmed and it sounded in his voice.

"We were in an accident, Regina…she's…Dad she's not waking up!" More tears were falling now as Emma had a hand pressed to Regina's cheek.

"Is she breathing?" Emma's head was spinning and she leaned back against Regina's opened door. "Emma?!"

"Yeah she's…she's breathing." Her eyes were fluttering now, fighting to stay open.

"Emma where are you?" James heard the weakened tone in his daughters voice and knew they had to move fast.

"Um….we're…" Her eyes closed now and she fell back on her heels. "…we're by the….the bridge…before the bridge.."

"Emma just hang on okay? We're coming right now." There was a pause. "Emma?" Emma had fallen back completely to the ground, once again unconscious.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, once again she was greeted with sunlight. Looking around the room, a hospital room she realized immediately, she saw her mother standing my the window looking out.

"Mo-" she cleared her throat, "Mom?" Snow spun around, quickly arriving at Emma's bedside.

"Oh Emma! How do you feel are you in pain?" She looked very concerned but Emma noticed that other than being exhausted, she felt okay.

"I'm fine, where's Regina?" Snow looked down and Emma grabbed her arm forcing their eyes to meet again. "Mom where is Regina?!" The beeping of the heart monitor sped up and Emma's eyes widened with worry. Snow took a seat holding Emma's hands in her own.

"She's alive, but she's in the ICU. She's…she hit her head _really_ hard Emma and she hasn't woken up yet."

"I need to see her." She immediately started pulling wires off and Snow started to object but quickly thought better of it. Still they had to be careful.

"Sweetie you can go but you have to take a wheelchair." Snow was already reaching for one in the corner of the room.

"I'm fine." Emma said quickly, pulling the robe on over her hospital gown.

"You have a concussion and I will not have you falling and getting hurt worse, now please sit down."

"I'm fine-"

"I wasn't asking." Snow said firmly, blocking Emma's exit with her arms crossed. She moved one hand and pointed at the chair. "Sit, now. I will take you straight to her." Emma wanted to argue but the look on her mother's face said it would do no good. Reluctantly she sat down and let Snow wheel her to the ICU. When they arrived, she saw Henry sitting by the bed, holding Regina's hand in his own and James was in a chair in the corner, though when their eyes met, he stood and walked to them.

"How is she?" Emma asked, standing up out of the chair and walking to the other side of Regina's bed.

"She's stable." Came a voice from the doorway and all eyes turned to see Dr. Whale in the doorway.

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Henry asked.

"She's in a coma." Snow covered her mouth and Emma fell back into the chair beside the bed, jaw dropped.

"A c-….a coma?" She could barely get the words out. "I…I looked away." It was then a tear fell from her cheek. Snow walked quickly to her daughter, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Emma what are you talking about?" Emma looked up slowly, more tears falling now.

"I looked away from the road. I looked away and we crashed, this is all my fault!"

"No no honey, shhh, its okay." Snow pulled Emma against her, rubbing her back and James walked over to join them.

"Emma, there was black ice everywhere. I can only imagine how much there was last night when it was so much colder. There wasn't anything you could have done." Emma still continued to cry and no amount of coercion could get her to leave Regina's side that night.

Emma was discharged the next day, but not cleared to work for a few weeks. Snow had nearly dragged her out of the hospital on the third day to get a shower. After a week, Emma was still only going home to shower and grab food or a change of clothes. Henry spent many hours at the hospital but had taken to caring for Jamie as his coping mechanism. Jamie didn't understand what was going on. Only that Mommy was "sick" and "sleeping" so she would feel better. They hadn't wanted to bring him at all, but the little boy could not handle the absence of his mothers and had barely been sleeping himself. When they let him see Regina, they told him he had to be extremely careful and so the boy had crawled into bed slowly and lifted Regina's hand to drop it around him. Within a moment the child slept in the safety of his mother's arms. The sight was heart breaking and Emma didn't know how long she could take it. Fortunately it seemed like she wouldn't have to find out. It was about two and a half weeks later when everything changed.

* * *

Regina very slowly opened her eyes trying to make sense of her surroundings. It was only a moment before Emma walked in. Seeing Regina awake, Emma dropped the bag of food she had just picked up from Grannies and ran straight up to the woman.

"Regina?!" She said with a huge smile reaching out to her wife's face. As soon as Emma's hand made contact, Regina recoiled like she had been burned with a look that was mixed confusion and anger.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?! This is highly inappropriate!" Regina looked outraged and Emma stood stalk still, mouth agape. At the blonde's silence, Regina continued even more agitated. "I understand a higher education is something you lack dear but I thought basic speaking was a skill even _you_ possessed." Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to work out how to respond. "Apparently not-"

"Dr. Whale!" Emma yelled suddenly, not taking her eyes from Regina who jumped a little at the outburst.

"Miss. Swan calm yourself-"

"DR. WHALE!" Emma yelled louder and seconds later he was running into the room.

"Sheriff what's- Oh, Regina you're awake!" He said excitedly.

"Yes, thank you for that astute observation." She said sarcastically, eyeing Emma like she had two heads.

"Dr. Whale I think you need to check Regina for-"

"Excuse me, but that is Madame Mayor to you and your services are not needed here so if you wouldn't mind Miss. Swan, I think it's time you left." Whale looked at Emma who stared back with a scared, desperate look and Whale looked back at Regina. Regina, for her part, saw the silent communication and grew uneasy. "What is going on here? When did I lose consciousness?"

"Regina, can you tell me what's the last thing you remember?" Dr. Whale said carefully. Regina rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Well let's see, I was leaving my office, talking about the upcoming debate with Miss. Swan here when I opened the door and there was an explosion. We made it outside just as the firemen arrived and Miss Swan practically threw me down." She said glaring at Emma hatefully. "Now can you _please_ tell me how exactly I ended up here?"

"Well Regina that's a bit complicated, you see-"

"Dr. Whale, a word in the hallway." Emma interrupted giving him a look that left no room for argument.

"Right, we'll be right back." Dr Whale followed Emma outside the room, both trying to ignore Regina's angry demand for an explanation.

"What the hell happened to her?! Why is she saying that?!" Emma started pacing.

"Sheriff she has amnesia." At Emma's silence, he continued. "It happens sometimes with head injuries. And she hit her head very hard. According to her last memory, it seems she's lost over six years."

"So when is she going to remember?" Emma asked, panic written on her face in anticipation of the answer.

"Sheriff I can't give you answer to that. There is no way of know when or even if-"

"So you're telling me she may never get her memories back?" Emma said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm saying only time will tell. They could come back at any moment, or never at all."

"She doesn't even remember her family! How am I going to explain this to her when she hates me?!" She was falling apart now. The way the women in the other room had just looked at her, with such disdain. That wasn't her wife. That was the Mayor, the Evil Queen maybe…but not her wife.

"Sheriff if you want _me_ to-"

"No." Emma interrupted shaking her head. "She's my wife, I'll tell her….I'll tell her everything." Her voice and hands shook slightly, anticipating just how this conversation might go. With a deep breath, she turned and walked back into Regina's room. "In sickness and in health…" She breathed.

**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma walked back into the room, Regina stood with her back to her, rummaging through the room.

"Regina?" Emma began cautiously, approaching the brunette. Regina swung around, fixing Emma with her usual look of annoyance.

"Where are my clothes?" She said, placing her hands on her hips, managing to look intimidating even in a hospital gown and robe.

"Regina maybe you should sit down, you need to take it easy." She was speaking calmly, approaching her like she might a wild animal.

"What I _need_ to do Miss Swan, is get my clothes, and get home. How long have I been in the hospital?" Emma scratched her head, realizing just how difficult this was going to be.

"Well, you've been unconscious for two and a half weeks." She began slowly but Regina jerked her head up, alarmed.

"Two and a half weeks?! Where is my son? Has he been with you? Where is he?!" Regina stopped in front of Emma looking panicked. Emma nodded and looked down at her watch.

"Yes and umm, well he's actually probably on his way here now. Look Regina, I _really_ need you to sit down and listen for a few minutes. There are some things I need to explain to you. I need to um…prepare you." Emma was trying to appear as non threatening as possible, knowing very well the possible reactions of the woman before her.

"I swear Miss Swan, if there is a single hair misplaced on his head-"

"Regina-"

"I can't believe he's been with _you_ for two and a half weeks-"

"Regina! Stop!" Regina did stop, looking startled and then angry.

"What Miss Swan?"

"Look he's…well…okay it's been longer than two and a half weeks." She began slowly and carefully. "You're not here because of the fire. Regina, you were in a car accident and you hit your head-"

"What exactly are you telling me?" She had steel in her eyes and Emma tried hard not to react. She was used to Regina's personality and therefore her occasional anger but this was different.

"You were in a car accident and you hit your head. You hit it so hard, it seems you've lost a part of your memory-"

"My memory is just fine thank you, I remember everything quite well-"

"Regina. The fire was….a long time ago…"

"How long?" She said still with anger but a hint of fear. Emma noticed immediately though. She knew her Regina much more than the brunette could possibly imagine. Emma opened her mouth to respond but saw Regina's own jaw drop as her gaze had drifted over the blonde's shoulder.

"Mom?" Henry choked out the word, walking in with a huge smile before wrapping Regina up in a bear hug. A legitimate one considering the boy was now taller then his mother. Regina hadn't budged and as Henry pulled back, he noticed the look on her face. "Mom, are you okay?" He looked from Regina to Emma, giving his blonde mother a questioning look. Emma fought to calm her own nerves.

"Henry…uh…mom has amnesia. She um…she can't remember-"

"Henry?" Regina interrupted, slowly lifting her hands to her son. She placed them on either side of his face and for a moment everyone was silent as she took in the form in front of her. No longer was this the small little boy with his eyes glued to a book. He was tall and strong she noticed. Very strong. His hair was shorter and obviously taken care of. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with Storybrook Highschool Athletic Dept written across the front. He still looked like her boy but now, he looked like a man. Despite the obvious physical differences and the shocking drop in the tone of the boy's voice, still he was undoubtedly her son. "I need to sit down." She said suddenly and Henry kept a caring hand on her, leading her back to the bed.

_How long? _Henry mouthed the words to Emma, afraid to scare his mother. Regina however, noticed the question.

"Yes, how long has it been? How many years have I forgotten?" Both brunette's looked to Emma who sat on the chair across from them before answering.

"Well, if the last thing you remember is the fire at city hall, then its been over six years." She stopped to gauge her wife's reaction. Regina looked over to Henry and touched his face again.

"You're sixteen?" She asked in disbelief, taking in the boy's size again. Henry laughed lightly while nodding.

"Yeah, I uh, hit a bit of a growth spurt a few years ago."

"Yes I'd say so." She smiled back and for just a moment, Emma relaxed a bit. That was until the brunette's next words.

"So what else has changed? I see they made you sheriff," she said indicating the golden badge on Emma's hip, "I assume I'm still the mayor." She said with a smile, sounding like she did in fact completely assume that hadn't changed. Emma and Henry met each other's eyes again and Regina noticed. "I am still the mayor correct?"

"Actually-"

"Who is it?! How did someone take _my_ office from me?!" She demanded making the other two occupants jump slightly. It was Henry that spoke up first.

"Well…I mean it's just that after the curse broke-"

"Henry!" Emma yelled suddenly and the boy's eyes widened in realization. They had become so casual about the curse over the years that it came up in conversation normally and Henry hadn't thought twice. But now, seeing the pale almost sick color on his brunette mother's face, he realized his mistake.

"Mom, its okay, everything's okay now." He said quickly, putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the shocked women. She didn't respond, just kept looking back and forth from Henry to Emma. The blonde stood again and walked towards Regina.

"Regina, he's right. I know this is a lot for you right now. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you everything but it's going to be hard. A lot _has_ changed but believe me when I say that things have worked out. Really well actually…for all of us."

"My curse.." Regina muttered under her breath, looking more lost than she had since she had awoken. Then out of no where she stood abruptly and glared at Emma. "You, you broke my curse!" Emma stepped back, startled at the outburst.

"Regina I-"

"You destroyed everything I have worked for!" Regina took another step forward but this time Henry stepped in, literally, placing himself between the women.

"Mom, stop." He put his hands on her shoulders, hoping to stop her from any physical outburst.

"Get out!" She yelled practically snarling at Emma.

"Mom!-"

"Henry its okay." Emma said quietly, taking a few steps backwards.

"Ma-"

"I think we all just need to take a minute. Its been quite a day for everyone. Your mom needs some space to process." Emma turned and walked out the door, quickly making her way down the hall and around the corner. It took everything she had to keep the tears from falling. Two and a half weeks ago she had been celebrating her fifth anniversary with this woman. Now she looked like she might actually cause her physical harm. A few seconds later, Henry came running up to her.

"Ma you cant leave, what about you and her? And Jamie?"

"Do not tell her about us or your brother okay? This was too much for her, she wasn't ready. We cant throw all this on her in one day." She paused, again trying to keep control of herself. "Look, I know this is a lot for you too, and I'm sorry but-"

"It's okay Ma. She trusts me, I'll talk to her. Its going to be okay, you know that right?" Emma smiled at her forever hopeful son and wrapped her arms around him, needing the comfort. A few seconds later, her mother jogged around the corner, Nathan on her hip.

"Emma, oh good. I'm sorry he got away from me." Emma and Henry pulled apart with matching looks of confusion.

"Jamie? Where is he?" She asked spinning in a slow circle, looking for her son.

"Yes I'm sorry, we were checking in and he was so anxious. I told him to wait but he knows where her room is-"

"Oh shit!" Emma said turning on her heel, running back to the room, her family in tow. As she turned around the corner, she saw the boy running on his little legs at full speed, aimed straight at Regina's room.

"Jamie!" Emma and Henry yelled simultaneously. He looked at Emma but when he looked back into the room, he caught sight of Regina. The boy smiled open mouthed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He ran and so did Emma.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Emma repeated, rushing to the room. When she got there, it was just in time to see Regina whirl around surprise and confusion written clearly on her features. She barely had time to see the boy before he ran straight into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her legs.

"Mommy you all better now?" He asked excitedly, staring straight up to her and not loosening his grip. Regina stood stunned, arms out to either side not moving a muscle, staring mouth agape at her young son. Emma came in, breathless and the women made eye contact. Regina was taking deep, slow breaths and raised an eyebrow, giving Emma the silent question. Emma gulped audibly and closed her eyes momentarily before slowly opening them to meet Regina's hard gaze again. She nodded in confirmation. Regina looked back down at the boy, not able to wipe the stunned expression from her features. Henry walked up to the pair and knelt down to Jamie's level, helping to pry open his grip.

"Hey little man. Mommy's still a little sick okay. So we gotta be super careful. We should let her rest a little longer don't ya think?" Jamie looked from Henry to Regina and back.

"But I wanna stay with Mommy." He said looking at Regina again, sticking his bottom lip out, but he wasn't just pouting because his eyes became red rimmed. Regina relaxed her arms and then her face showed a more concerned sad look. She glanced up and noticed Snow and the other child. "Mama can I stay _please!_"Even with the discovery of her aged son, the curse breaking and the existence of another child, nothing measured up to the total shock when she realized that that child, _her_ child, had just addressed Emma Swan.

**Couldn't sleep last night, so I sat up and wrote this whole chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, the two women locked eyes and for a moment, no one in the room moved. It was Emma that finally broke that though when she took a few slow cautious steps forward while still holding Regina's penetrating gaze. As she knelt down to Jamie, Henry stood next to Regina, placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just breathe mom." She took one shuddering breath as Emma finally looked away towards their younger son. The blonde put her hands on either side of his face, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"How about you and Bubby go with Grandma and Nathan to the cafeteria for lunch while me and Mommy talk for a few minutes? I promise I'll come get you in just a bit." She moved her hands to his arms, rubbing up and down them. He looked down at his feet and spoke quietly.

"But I wanna stay with you and Mommy." Emma looked at him sympathetically and to her surprise, Regina managed to get over her shock for the moment and bent down to one knee.

"Do you think maybe you could bring me back some lunch after your done? I'm awfully hungry." She spoke with a small smile and Jamie matched it.

"Okay." Jamie moved forward and wrapped his arms around Regina's neck. So many emotions crossed her features and Emma watched them all play out, holding her breath. She released it in relief as Regina brought up her arms to curl around the small body attached to hers. After a moment she released him.

"Thank you Jamie." She said and stood turning to face the window, trying to calm herself. Between the surprise, confusion, anxiety and the undeniably warm feeling she had at the little boy's touch, she was spinning. Henry went back to Jamie with a big smile.

"Alright little man, you wanna piggy back ride?!" He said enthusiastically wanting to keep the boy happy and distracted from the obvious tension in the room. Emma smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed and leapt onto Henry's back, giggling as they walked towards the door. Just in the doorway, Jamie turned his head to look back at them. "I love you mommies!"

"We love you too baby." Emma said and Regina turned to smile at him as they left. Snow, who had remained quiet the entire time, turned and followed the boys out.

"You want to tell me what in the world is happening?" She said once they were out of ear shot. Henry sighed and explained everything to his young grandmother.

Five minutes of silence. It doesn't sound like a lot, but five minutes of silence filled to the brim with tension, confusion, unanswered questions, anxiety, so many emotions…..five minutes is an eternity. Both women were pacing the room in slow circles around each other, not making eye contact for once. Still without looking up, Regina broke the silence first.

"His name is Jamie." It came out like a statement but there was a question there. Emma decided it probably needed some kind of answer. She looked up and now their eyes met, both stopping and facing each other.

"James. James Mills," she took a deep breath, "Swan." Silence. There was no going back now. It seems as if today everything would be revealed. Emma hadn't wanted it this way but now, there was no going back. So she reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. There were several rings that were always there, but she pulled off one in particular, placing it on her flat palm and holding it out to Regina. The brunette stared at it hard, but no muscle in her body moved.

"They um….they gave it to me after the accident. They had to take it off of you." Regina's eyes stayed on Emma's hand and for the first time, she noticed the ring on Emma's own finger. A very important finger. Regina said nothing though, she made no movement at all, so Emma continued. "We're married Regina." She spoke so softly but just had to say the exact words out loud. "We're a family. You and me, Henry and Jamie. _Our_ kids." She paused again. Regina still made absolutely no movements. He face was hard but Emma knew her mind was reeling right now. She continued though. "After the fire, a few months later is when we broke the curse. A year after that we were married. Regina we just had our fifth anniversary. That was the night of the accident actually. We were driving out to a cabin in the woods. I…I hit some ice….we spun out. We hit a tree and-" Emma started rambling and Regina finally spoke up, squaring her shoulders.

"This makes no sense! Why would I marry _you_?!" She sneered, stepping forward. Emma ignored the squeezing in her chest at the words and tone in which they were spoken. Instead she focused on the woman she loved so deeply and everything she knew about her.

"Because you love me." Emma said matter-of-factly and Regina looked at her incredulously.

"I don't know what happened to possess me to make such a huge mistake, but dear just so there is no confusion, I do _not_ love you." As soon as the words were out, Regina's head spun a bit causing her to feel dizzy. She pressed her eyes closed and opened them slowly. She was no longer in the hospital room. She was in a cell at the police station. She was standing facing Emma who was outside the cell, her hands on the bars. Regina blinked again and she was back in the hospital room. Emma had her head tilted to the side, the faintest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Interesting." She muttered so quietly that Regina almost missed it.

"What?!" Regina snapped, feeling confused and uneasy now. Emma gave a very small smirk and shook her head.

"Nothing, its just not the first time you've said that. And do you really think that if marrying me had been a mistake we would have had another child together. That we would have made it five years this happy. And yes, we are happy. _You_ are happy."

"You _think_ I am." Regina scoffed but Emma ignored it, pulling out her phone. She opened the gallery and pulled up the first picture there.

"Tell me Regina, do you look miserable?" She held the phone out so the brunette could see. She made no move to take it, but did glance at the screen. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the image. Seeing herself in a position she didn't remember and could hardly believe. In the picture she was curled into Emma's arms, her face pressed against Emma's. What surprised her the most though, was the warm smile spread across her own face in it. She looked so genuinely happy. Emma swiped her finger across the screen, letting it move to the next picture. Now Regina saw herself holding Emma's face as she kissed her. _That_ really surprised her. The next image showed the two of them holding Jamie laughing in between them as they both kissed one of his cheeks. Emma watched the shock cross the brunettes face.

"Yeah, it was a huge mistake huh?" Emma said sarcastically. Regina turned away. Five more minutes of silence. This time Emma broke it.

"It wasn't just me that broke the curse by the way. Actually if we're being technical it was _you_. Although judging by the look on your face at the time, it was _not_ your intention." Emma smirked lightly and Regina glared.

"What exactly are you saying, _**I**_ broke the curse?" Regina had her arms crossed.

"You kissed me." She said simply.

"I still find that quite hard to believe but regardless, that would not have broken this curse. Nothing could have broken it except-"

"True loves kiss." Emma finished for her.

"Precisely."

"I know what your thinking Regina, but it's true. As it turns out, you're stuck with me." She said with a small smile.

"You are not my true love and you have no idea what I'm thinking!" Emma sighed.

"You're thinking about Daniel." Regina face went slack, shocked that Emma had in fact known exactly what she was thinking about.

"Losing your true love does not mean you are alone after that Regina." She spoke quietly and soothingly. Regina couldn't respond but luckily for her, she didn't have to. That moment Snow and all three boys came in. Jamie climbed up in the bed happily.

"Mommy look what we got you!" He said pulling out the flower from his pocket, slightly crushed now and handed it to her with a huge smile. Regina smiled back and took it, sitting next to him so carefully you would think she was afraid of the child.

"Thank you Jamie." She said and took the food Henry handed her, grateful for something to concentrate on for the moment. As she ate, she listened to Jamie talk endlessly about the cartoon Regina had missed while she was asleep.

Emma used the opportunity to slip out and find Dr. Whale. After being informed that Regina was able to go home today, Emma walked slowly back to the room, trying to figure out how to move forward. She needed to do what was best for her family. Regina needed some time and space to process. It wouldn't do for her to be so smothered right now. But there was Jamie to consider. He had been away from Regina for weeks now, which was not healthy for the boy, but would it be any better to have him with her and have her treat him like a stranger? She went back and forth until finally making a decision. When she walked back in, Jamie was still chatting away aimlessly. Moving towards the pair on the bed, Emma kneeled down again, putting her hands on Jamie's legs.

"Hey Jamie boy. I want you to say bye bye to Mommy okay." Regina looked at Emma questionably.

"Why? Mommy's coming home with us right?" Jamie said with his eyes brows furrowed, looking adorable and just like a mini Regina.

"Actually, since Mommy is still sick, Bubby is gonna go home and take care of her and you and I are gonna go have a sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's again." She said it with an overly enthusiastic smile, trying to get Jamie to believe this was for fun. She glanced at Henry who nodded his head once, looking sad himself.

"But I can help take care of Mommy too." He whined and Emma sighed with a sad smile.

"Remember when I got sick and you and Bubby went to Grandma and Grandpa's for a couple days? Its just like that. We have to do this for Mommy okay? Until she feels better." Regina shifted in her place, feeling uncomfortable with all the feelings she couldn't comprehend. Reluctantly Jamie nodded and stood on the bed next to Regina, hugging her again tightly.

"I love you Mommy." He kissed her on the cheek and Regina opened her mouth and closed it a few times before finally responding.

"I love you too Jamie." Emma lifted him up and the boy wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. As they walked out, he looked at Regina giving her a small wave that she returned. Emma looked at Henry and he turned and followed them out for a moment, leaving Regina alone. Having the time to herself, Regina thought back on the moment earlier. The flash at the police station. She had been replaying it over in her mind. It was a memory, she was sure of it. She concentrated on it as hard as she could. She played the words over. _Just so there is no confusion, I am not in love with you. _Suddenly it happened again. She was standing in the jail cell. Emma was standing outside, hands on the bars. _Really? Because the way I see it, you kissed me and your curse, you know the one that can only be broken with "true loves" kiss, broke. We broke the damn curse Regina. What the hell does that tell you?_

"Mom?" Henry walked back in and seeing the dazed look on Regina's face, was immediately concerned. Regina flinched out of the vision and then swayed on her feet, holding her head. "Are you okay? Should I get Dr Whale?" He asked a little panicked.

"No no, I'm fine. Really, I just stood up too quickly." She smiled weakly.

"Okay." He said looking a little unsure. "Ma gave me the keys to her car if you're ready." He said, still unhappy about the conversation he just had with his blonde mother. He knew she was doing the right thing. Regina was overwhelmed and needed some space. Having Emma, who she still viewed as the enemy in her own home would only make matters worse. Still, he hated them being separated and felt terrible seeing how much leaving seemed to hurt her.

* * *

Emma watched over her son as he played with his young uncle, happy to she him without a care. Snow walked over to where her daughter was standing.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma looked over, but when she attempted to give a reassuring smile, that's when the tears welled up. Quickly they filled her eyes, blurring her vision. "Oh honey, come here." Snow said pulling Emma who was now shaking into her arms. It was then, after two and a half weeks and one of the worst day's of her life, that she finally completely broke down.

**Things are going to be extremely busy for me in the next week so I don't know how frequent the updates will be, but i'll keep working on it today and try to get one more out soon. As always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review, comments help me make decisions on directions sometimes and I love to read what you think! Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had changed. Regina tried hard to keep the shock from her face when she stepped inside her home. Henry looked so concerned, she didn't want him worrying anymore. But to say she was surprised would be a gross understatement. It looked relatively the same from the outside but the moment you opened the door, everything had changed. When it was just her and Henry, the house had been immaculate. But with the addition of two more people, one being a small child, the changes were dramatic.

One of the first things she noticed were all the pictures on the walls. There were the usual ones being Henry's school portraits, but there were family ones of them everywhere. It looked like they had had some candid photos professionally done because the quality was obvious. In them, she was constantly shocked at the warmth in her own eyes. The way she looked at Emma in particular, she just couldn't quite believe it. Seeing yourself in so many places you couldn't remember or even believe was starting to become overwhelming. Sensing this, Henry came up behind her, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"Hey, Dr. Whale said you should lay down right away. Can I get you anything?" He said kindly and Regina shook her head, smiling at him, also trying to deal with the dramatic change in the boy's attitude. Her last memories were when her son could barely stand to be in the same room. He would have never wanted to help her in anyway. The thoughts made her want to cry but she suppressed the emotion and slowly made her way up the stairs, her grown son gently guiding her. They passed a room she could easily assume was Jamie's but decided to wait till morning to deal with all that. Instead, she continued to her own room.

Once inside, Henry left her to herself, thinking maybe she would want a minute to take this in without any eyes on her. A thought she was grateful for when she was faced with her bedroom. A space she wasn't used to sharing, but for the first time in this world she did. And that was very obvious. Funny enough, the red leather jacket she could remember hating so much was the very first thing her eyes landed on. It was definitely worn out now, obviously aged but most certainly the same jacket. It was just casually flung over the chair at the vanity. She spent several moments just staring at it. So simple yet it spoke volumes of just how different her world was now.

Eventually she moved from her spot and slowly started circling the room taking inventory of everything. There were just as many pictures here too. The first one she saw was of her lying on her stomach in pajamas with Jamie sitting on her back, both of them obviously laughing. It was the casual nature of the photo that caught her so off guard. There were so many of the kids, of her and Emma, of their whole family. Surprisingly there were a few that had the four of them plus Snow, James and their son. Then she saw the specific picture she had been wondering about. She obviously understood that they were married now but the proof…it had her head spinning for a minute.

She picked up the photo and sat on the bed, studying it. She didn't know exactly what she had expected. But she looked at the picture of what was supposedly the happiest day of her life, and honestly she couldn't deny that her face said that is exactly what it was. She wasn't used to happiness. _True _happiness. But that is exactly what was written plainly across this photo. She spent awhile just taking in everything about it. She was in a beautiful white dress. Not something she thought she'd ever see. She looked at Emma. The tailored tux fitting her like a glove. She elected to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach…this wasn't the first time.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed again, Regina placed the picture back in its place deciding it was time for a good shower. The hot water always made her feel much better and now, she needed it. She had to concentrate to ignore all the signs of Emma on every inch of the bathroom. Her tooth brush, comb, some boy short underwear Regina could assume weren't her own. She stepped into the steaming hot water, closing her eye lids tight. She started feeling dizzy again and pressed her palms flat against the glass in front of her.

She opened her eyes and there stood Emma. The blonde gave her a small smile before lifting her hands to Regina's cheeks, pulling her forward into a sweet kiss. Regina moved her hands to Emma's hips, pressing her against the cool glass. She leaned her body weight into Emma and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Emma moaned and dropped both hands to cup and lightly squeeze the two perfect breasts in front of her. As things kept heating up, Emma slowly shifted her hand lower and lower. Just as the tips of her fingers touched the small curls, Regina gasped loudly and barley grabbed the door before slipping down the wall to the floor.

She caught herself enough not to get hurt but her chest was heaving as she blinked repeatedly, whipping her head around to survey the small space. She was alone. She was disturbed to note just how aroused she had become. After several minutes trying to catch her breath, she quickly washed herself and dressed in her pajamas. She didn't recognize them but decided by process of elimination, taking out the Boston Red Sox and superhero themed clothes first, that the silk must belong to her. Exhaustion overwhelming her, Regina laid back and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"_Regina stop!" Emma said running after the quickly retreating brunette. When she reached her, she grabbed her elbow and Regina spun around to face her._

"_I told you. I told you it wouldn't work. If they're not willing to try then why the hell should I?!" Regina said angrily, now standing in the middle of the street._

"_It's going to take time you know that. There's a lot of bad blood between you."_

"_Precisely, there is too much bad blood. Too many years of hatred. Its just too late, I'm sorry." Regina pulled her arm back and turned to walk away. _

"_Please Regina." It was uncharacteristically soft for the blonde and that alone caught the brunette off guard. Regina turned back to her and the pleading look in Emma's eye's made her soften her own features._

"_Emma, I don't know how to do this. I have spent longer than your lifetime hating the very woman I'm supposed to apologize to. I just…I can't-"_

"_Please Regina." Emma repeated cutting her off. "I know this is hard for you, and I love you for trying. They're my parent's though. I finally have them in my life and I want to keep it that way."_

"_And you can darling. You don't need me to have a relationship with them."_

"_Regina that's not how it works." Emma reached forward and took Regina's hands in her own. "You are my life now and we're a packaged deal. Look they just have a lot they want to say. You can't really blame them right?" Regina looked down at her feet. "We knew this was going to be hard. Please, just come back inside with me. We'll get through this. I refuse to believe it's too late." Regina took a deep breath._

"_Okay, I'll try again."_

* * *

Regina opened her eyes slowly. For over an hour she laid there, staring at the ceiling piecing together all the memories that had surfaced. Despite how much she wanted to, at this point there was no denying the truth. It made absolutely no sense. She remembered hating Emma. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. She was always around and when she wasn't, Regina worried she would show up. She was always thinking about her and her stupid jacket and her cocky attitude and her glowing hair. Wait.

Thinking back, her mind _had_ been on the blonde quite a bit. The day of the mine collapse something had shifted. She could deny it all she wanted but right now, what was the point? But still, marriage, family. That was such a far cry from what she figured was just hating Emma slightly less. Then again, when Emma had jumped back through the fire, Regina had the impulse to wrap her arms around her and not just for safety from the flames. She felt _something_ but love? Love wasn't something she would ever experience. She knew this. She accepted this. Now here she is with a family. Kids and a wife. And Emma Swan? Her head started spinning once again but a knock at the door grabbed her attention.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded through the door. Regina sat up rubbing her face, trying to shake the chaotic thoughts.

"You can come in sweetie." Henry opened the door and walked to the bed, taking a seat to face Regina.

"Hey, I just talked to Ma on the phone. She was wondering if we would want to meet her and Jamie for breakfast at Grannies. She said Jamie had a bad night. He hasn't been sleeping well since your accident, he was scared you wouldn't wake up. I guess it's still bad though. Do you think you could go? Ma said she didn't want to overwhelm you but if we went somewhere public, neutral, you might be okay with it." Henry stopped and could see Regina's mind working. She knew this boy was her son. And her son needed her. She gave Henry a small smile.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

After changing outfits a half a dozen times, Regina settled on a pair of black slacks and a purple button down shirt. She didn't know why she was quite so nervous but chose to chalk it up to her accident. Due to direct instructions from Dr. Whale stating Regina was not to drive, Henry took the wheel once again. Feeling a bit more rested today, the women could not help giving her son plenty of driving instructions for which the boy had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Henry you have to check your blind spots."

"I promise I checked." He repeated for the third time. "You are the worst backseat driver." He said with a laugh, feeling like old times for a moment. He had his eyes on the road so he didn't see Regina press her fingers to her forehead, pressing her eyes closed tight.

"_You are the worst backseat driver." Henry said angrily, turning on a side street._

"_I am teaching you Henry, there is a difference. I will not have my son driving wild." Henry rolled his eyes dramatically._

"_Wild….yeah okay mom."_

"Mom?" Henry looked over at Regina as he parked in front of Grannies. "Mom?" He tried again shaking her shoulder. Regina flinched before schooling her features again. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned again but Regina smiled to reassure him.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. Just lost in thought. I take it that wasn't the first time you said that to me." Henry grinned at her.

"No. Or the second or the third. Ma says it all the time too." He was still grinning as the pair exited the car and made their way into the diner.

Walking in, Regina immediately spotted Emma and Jamie in a booth towards the back. Jamie was sitting in Emma's lap, who was tickling his sides making the boy laugh and squirm around happily. She stopped, curling him up into her arms and placing loud sloppy kisses on his now exposed stomach. Jamie continued laughing and Emma looked up. As green eyes met brown, for a second everything stopped. Emma gave Regina a warm smile and the brunette felt a fluttering in her stomach she was definitely not used to. Everything had changed.

**Sorry for the longer wait! I hope to have the next update in just a few days tops! As always, PLEASE review! Thanks so much! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

She pushed the feeling away but it quickly gave way to annoyance anyway when Regina realized all eyes in the diner were on her. News had spread quickly in the small town of her current state and the citizens were curious and slightly nervous to see the woman they had grown to accept and some even develop a friendship with revert back to her less than sunny disposition. She lifted her chin slightly, ignoring the stares and murmurs following her.

Halfway to the booth, Jamie spotted her and immediately started to move excitedly but was stopped by his blonde mother. Emma whispered in his ear and the boy nodded his head seriously and moved off her lap walking calmly to Regina. He smiled up at her and took her hand with an exaggerated gentleness, pulling her to the rest of the way to the table. He crawled into the booth opposite Emma and Regina followed suit, sitting next to him. Emma gave an approving nod to Jamie and the little boy smiled proudly. Henry took the empty seat next to Emma and still the diner was silent until Jamie broke through it.

"Are you feeling better Mommy?" Any negative feeling vanished when she looked into the hopeful eyes of the small boy. She couldn't help but lift her fingers to fix a few stay hairs standing up on the boy's head. She smiled warmly at him.

"I am feeling better actually." She let her hand move to his cheek and Jamie tilted his head into her palm, giving her a goofy smile. Regina wasn't conscious of her own large smile, or the other two aimed at her from the other side of the table. The trance was broken when Ruby approached setting down a few mugs. Hot cocoa for three of them and an empty one for Regina.

"Hey Regina, how are you?" Ruby asked kindly, pouring the hot coffee for her. Regina arched an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Miss Lucas, thank you." Ruby smiled at her before putting the coffee pot down and grabbing her pen.

"What can I get you all?" Henry gave his order and Emma told Ruby what to bring for Jamie and without thinking told her to bring out her and Regina's usual. That got the older brunette's attention and she too, reacted without thought.

"I can order myself thank you." She bit out and Emma looked down clearing her throat before responding.

"Right, I'm sorry just a habit." She ignored the squeezing in her chest _again_ as well as the sympathetic look Ruby sent her before turning back to the kitchen.

Other than a quick conversation where Emma informed Regina of Jamie's serious peanut allergy, the two woman barely acknowledged each other for the rest of the meal. Regina enjoyed hearing about all Henry had accomplished. She was surprised to find how much the boy was participating in sports now. Learning that he was playing football had surprised her the most thinking back to her small boy and how worried she always was of his safety. Surprised again she was when he told her he was the best in his sword skills class. He joked he had needed new hobbies after the curse broke. They continued talking for over an hour after the meal was completed. Jamie seemed content now that things were feeling normal. At some point, Emma got a call on her phone. She had walked away to take it and when she walked back, she took a seat and spoke to Henry.

"I have to go to the station for awhile, any chance you could watch your brother for a bit?"

"I promised I would go to the practice field for a few hours with Neal." The second the name left his lips, Regina felt a nagging sensation. The familiar feeling that there was something she was supposed to remember but couldn't. When she looked up, she saw Emma and Henry just staring at each other. They were silently communicating.

"Who is Neal?" Regina asked, feeling a little uneasy. The staring continued a few more seconds until Henry shrugged.

"My friend. My friend Neal. I promised him I'd go throw the ball around for awhile." He spoke a little too quickly and Regina's suspicions raised further. Henry looked at his watch. "Actually I gotta get going or I'll be late. Can you drive Mom home?" He asked looking at Emma. She stared hard at him and gave a forced smile.

"Sure kid. Have fun." He knew he'd be hearing about this later but the teenager popped out of his seat and took off without another glance. Regina decided she would be getting to the bottom of this "friend" later. For now she glanced at the small boy next to her and then back to Emma.

"You can leave him at the house with me." She decided, once again lifting her hand to the boy's head. He yawned and leaned into her side. Emma looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes Miss Swan, I have taken care of a child before." She said sarcastically in a clipped tone. Emma flinched a little but smiled.

"Okay then. He's gonna need a nap anyway after last night." And as if on cue the boy yawned again, leaning more of his weight on Regina. The brunette turned and lifted him into her arms and he immediately snuggled into her. Regina held him close as they walked to the car and placed extreme care in putting him into his car seat. The drive home was silent. For a moment, Emma pretended like everything was normal. She looked at Regina and it was like she was just driving her wife and son as usual. That was until the brunette interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you care to keep your eyes on the road Miss Swan. I believe you remember what happened last time you looked away." That stung. Emma gripped the steering wheel in a till her knuckles were white. "I can't believe _I'm _not allowed to drive and _you_ are." Emma took a deep breath and then another, and another after that. This was her wife. She had to keep reminding herself. They arrived home in silence and Regina got a now fully asleep Jamie out of the car. Emma walked in with her insisting on showing her where the epipen was and how to use it in case of an allergic reaction.

"I understand how allergies work Miss Swan. I can handle it." She insisted looking irritated at Emma's explanation.

"Regina he's _deathly_ allergic to peanut's. It's incredibly important you know what needs to be done." Speaking from personal experience, Emma was very serious about this matter and didn't care if she was talking to Regina like she was a child. This was more important than her wife's ego.

"I understand, now if you _please_, I can handle it from here." Emma looked reluctant, but walked back to the front door.

"I'll just be a few hours." She said and Regina nodded, still looking irritated. After Emma left, Regina walked back up the stairs to Jamie's room. She had only walked in to place him in the bed but now she wanted to really look at the room. The batman themed room. She was realizing this must be a real thing with the small boy, noting the bat mobile bed he was currently sleeping in.

She saw a few pictures here as well. One of her in the hospital obviously right after giving birth. She looked extremely tired and worn down but so happy at the same time, holding the newborn in her arms. There was another of Emma holding the baby, sitting next to Regina on the bed and a third with Henry. There was a picture of him maybe a year later in a carrier next to another baby boy in another carrier. She realized it must be Snow and James' boy. She hadn't let her mind wander to that relationship yet, choosing to handle one thing at a time.

Speaking of, she gazed over at her sleeping child. She was feeling exhausted herself and laid down next to him. She brushed the hair out of his face before cupping his cheek, letting her thumb rub over his chin. Her mind wandered back to the diner. She had been trying to ignore it, but ever since her son had talked of his friend, there was that nagging feeling she couldn't quite shake. She said the name over in her mind several times. _Neal. _She just couldn't quite reach it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her hand still resting on her little boy.

* * *

_The stars were bright as they walked hand in hand down the quiet street. Finally feeling safe enough that no one would be actively trying to hurt her, Regina had agreed to the outing. They weren't talking, just enjoying the calmness and serenity of the night air. A car could be heard approaching but neither took notice. That was until the car slowed down significantly as it was passing. A few meters ahead it stopped suddenly. Both women paused glancing at each other then back to the car. The door opened and Emma let go of her hand, shifting slightly so her body was in between Regina and the person exiting the car. When the man's eyes met Emma's the blonde froze eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. _

"_Emma?" The man said in disbelief and still she made no movement. Regina however, moved around the blonde so she could see him. She looked between the two and noted the look on her lover's face._

"_Emma? What's going on?" She said with a look of confusion. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the man's in front of her. He took a few steps toward the pair._

"_Emma it's me. Look I know this is probably a shock. I'm sorry I just-" He stopped as a hard punch landed on his left jaw, making him nearly drop to the ground. Regina looked shocked and Emma had fire in her eyes._

"_What the __**hell**__ are you doing here?" She wasn't yelling but her tone was dangerous. The man stood, holding a hand to his face, pulling back his fingers to inspect the drip of blood that had come from his now split lip. _

"_Okay, okay I deserved that." He gave a nervous laugh but cleared his throat and changed his expression when he saw the angry looks of both women. Emma looked like she was going in for another hit but Regina got a grip in the back of her jacket and held her back. Emma was twisting, trying to keep her glare on the man as Regina pushed her back a few feet to a safer distance. _

"_Emma, what is going on?" Regina started but Emma continued._

"_I said what the hell are you doing here?" Regina had her eyes on Emma, ready to stop her again but the next words from the man made her swing around to face him, fixing him with a glare that could possibly kill. _

"_I'm here for you Emma. I know you don't understand why I left you, but I __**had**__ to. You had to get here on your own." He had a pleading look in his eyes but that went ignored by Regina who was now placing __**her**__ body between Emma and him. Before she could say anything though, Emma spoke up._

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_I didn't know when we met that you were from there too. But once I did, once I knew about you and the curse, your destiny. I had to leave. I'm sorry, but I'm here now." _

"_I __**beg**__ your pardon." Regina's words were ice and her glare were directed solely at the man. "But who the hell do you think you are?" _

"_My name is Neal Cassady, who are you?" He looked at Regina like she had offended him but it didn't phase her._

"_I'm Regina, Emma's fiancé. And I don't appreciate you're intrusion." Neil mouth hung open for a moment but he didn't move. "I'm sorry you made this journey but Emma is __**mine**__. You have no business here now." Her tone was dangerous and threatening but the man's crossed his arms._

"_Actually, I do. Apparently I have a son here. And if it's all the same to __**you**__, I'd like to meet Henry."_

* * *

Regina shot up in the small bed. Her eyes were wide. It had been so vivid she was shocked to realize it was a dream. But it wasn't really, she realized. It was a memory. Noting that thankfully, she had not woken her son, she quietly left the room and made her way down the steps to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number Emma had left on a sticky note. Emma answered on the first ring.

"Regina? What happened is everything okay?" She was concerned immediately and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Get over here _now_." She was angry and Emma could feel it as much as hear it.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that my son is apparently playing catch with his father!" Regina could swear she heard Emma's jaw drop but she was not expecting her reaction.

"You remember?!"

**Hey, thanks so much for the great reviews, you are all very encouraging! And I wasn't going to use Neal at all until someone reviewed and mentioned they'd like to see him. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think or what you would like to see. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So to balance out how the last chapter was mostly about the kids, this one is mostly about the adults…so we are back at the M rating. ;) And fyi, Neal will NOT be a big character in the story. I did enjoy writing that part though. I just want to show the history there. Enjoy!**

Emma sped over to the mansion in the police cruiser, thankful for the lack of cars on the road. She knew Regina wouldn't understand right away and so naturally anger was her first reaction, but Emma couldn't help the excitement with the knowledge that Regina had remembered something. Anything at all was hope for Emma. She was still smiling when she ran into the house. She schooled her features though when she saw the angry brunette pacing the kitchen. Regina looked up immediately.

"His _friend_ Neal?!" She crossed her arms.

"What all did you remember?" Emma asked, not being able to hide all the happiness from her tone.

"What I remember is that some man came to town claiming to be Henry's father and now that man is just hanging out with _my _son!" She had steel in her eyes but Emma didn't seem phased. Instead she concentrated for a moment, thinking back.

"That was just less than a year after the curse broke…yeah because it was just before we got married…" She trailed off, trying to remember exact times but Regina's irritation was growing.

"Miss Swan, I am _not_ okay with this. I don't know anything about this man! Call Henry back here now!" Emma actually let out a snort and couldn't help a small smile.

"Regina he's been here for over five years. You don't think if he was a problem you would have gotten rid of him by now. He travels so he comes and goes, but when he's here he hangs out with Henry. They're more friends then anything else. Neal just wanted to get to know him." Emma was trying to sound as reassuring as possible. She didn't want a repeat of all the chaos when the man first came to town. Regina seemed to lose a little steam realizing that logically she _would_ have taken care of him long ago if needed.

"And what about you?" Regina asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma tilted her head wondering just how much Regina had remembered.

"He seemed to be here for you as well." That's all she said and Emma wondered how Regina was feeling about her own reaction.

"Yeah well _you_ made it pretty clear that nothing would be happening with me. I believe you threatened to bring your magic back so you could rip his heart out if he tried to take mine. And as far as our son, we both put Neal through the ringer before he was even allowed to meet Henry. Look, there was a lot of drama there for a bit but we got through it, we always do." Emma smiled but Regina was pacing again.

"What do you mean 'bring my magic back' ?" Emma mentally kicked herself but sat down at the counter.

"Magic was in Storybrook after the curse broke but you gave yours up. It's a really long story though Regina, a lot happened in that time."

"Just tell me _why_ I gave it up." Regina looked a little desperate and Emma sighed.

"Because Henry wanted you too. It's the first step you took mending your relationship with him."

"I just gave it up, just like that?" Emma knew she would find this just as hard to believe as all the other life changes.

"It wasn't easy. That was why you started talking to Dr. Hopper." At Regina's raised eyebrows Emma continued. "You like him now, he's helped you a lot. In fact he might be able to help you remember more." She said hopefully. "You don't really have therapy anymore but you're friends, really good friends. And yeah I know how weird that sounds right now." Regina actually sat down now trying to absorb that information. "You have actual friends now by the way." She said with a smirk.

"I had friends before thank you." Regina said raising her chin. Emma snorted again.

"I mean _real _friends Regina. Not just sniveling creepy obsessive reporters." Emma said with a bit of a sneer and Regina glanced her way before the blonde shook it off, standing up. "Whatever, anyway I'm happy to talk this through more tonight if you want, but I need to head back to work for a bit. Henry should be home soon." Regina nodded absently and Emma left again. Feeling overwhelmed once again Regina walked into the study, happy to see the familiar cider there. She grabbed a glass taking a few sips before sitting on the couch, leaning back and closing her eyes. She wasn't asleep yet but felt her head start to spin.

"_Regina, we need to talk." Emma said, placing her hands on the bars._

"_About what Miss Swan?" Regina raised her eye brows and Emma sighed._

"_Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that we apparently love each other?" Emma threw her hands to each side dramatically and Regina rolled her eyes._

"_Miss Swan, I had a moment of weakness. One I am not proud of, clearly. But dear just so there is no confusion, I am not in love with you." Regina stopped pacing, standing with her arms crossed facing Emma._

"_Really? Because the way I see it, you kissed me and your curse, you know the one that can only be broken with "true loves" kiss, broke. We broke the damn curse Regina. What the hell does that tell you?" _

The sound of a door grabbed Regina out of the memory. She was slightly frustrated about stopping the same point again. The memories were trying on her but curiosity was winning out. As Henry appeared in the doorway she got an idea. After he agreed to stay there with Jamie, Regina took off on foot, one destination in mind. She stared at the door for several moments before she got the courage to knock. When she did, it was only a seconds before it was opened.

"Regina, I was hoping you would stop by. Please come in." Dr. Hopper said kindly and Regina eyed him momentarily before stepping in cautiously. "How are you feeling?" He pointed to the couch and Regina took a seat.

"I'm fine." She said shortly and Archie nodded.

"Good, I'm glad to see you up and about. You had us all very worried there Regina." He said seriously and Regina looked at him incredulously.

"Right." She scoffed looking down and flattening her hands over her pants.

"Look Regina, I understand you've lost quite a bit of time. I might be able to help, if that's why you're here." Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Did Miss Swan call you?" Archie looked down nodding.

"She simply said you might stop by, and that you regained some memory." Regina crossed her arms.

"I do not need her meddling. I am not her child." She said indignantly and Archie resisted pointing out her current posture and tone indicating the opposite. Instead he smiled kindly again.

"No, you are not her child, you are her wife and if this had happened to her instead of you, _you_ would be meddling or doing anything possible to help her." Regina looked up sharply but had no argument ready. "Okay, let's just make this about you right now. Tell me why exactly you came in here today." Regina took a deep breath looking back down to her hands.

"I've been having…flashes…of memories. Before I came her I had another one. I was at the station in a cell, and Miss Swan was there. I've remembered part of that several times now, along with a few others."

"So right after the curse break. From my recollection that is the only time you have been in jail." He said with a small smile that wasn't returned. "Do you want to see if you can remember more?" Regina just nodded, not making eye contact. "Okay, close you eyes." Now Regina's eyes snapped up.

"Excuse me." Archie put his hands up.

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable but you can trust me Regina." Regina's natural instinct was never to trust anyone, but for no reason she could understand in this moment, she felt like she was safe here. Slowly she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Okay, you're in the jail cell. Where are you standing?"

"Just in the center, facing the door."

"And where is Emma?"

"She facing me."

"What is she doing?"

"She's standing there at the door. Her hands are on the bars. She's talking to me."

"Good, what is she saying."

"_Regina, we need to talk." _

"She's just saying we need to talk."

"And you?"

"_About what Miss Swan?" _

"I'm angry, I don't want to talk. I ask her what about."

"What does she say?"

"_Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that we apparently love each other?" _

"She's mad too. She's saying that we love each other." Regina sunk down further into the cushions.

"Okay keep going."

_Emma threw her hands to each side dramatically and Regina rolled her eyes._

"_Miss Swan, I had a moment of weakness. One I am not proud of, __**clearly**__. But dear just so there is no confusion, I am not in love with you." Regina stopped pacing, standing with her arms crossed facing Emma._

"I tell her I don't love her."

"_Really? Because the way I see it, you kissed me and your curse, you know the one that can only be broken with "true loves" kiss, broke. We broke the damn curse Regina. What the hell does that tell you?" She was getting angry. She had felt it, and she knew Regina had too. Her stubbornness was infuriating and Emma had had it._

"She's really mad now."

"_Miss Swan, obviously something went wrong, you are not my true love. Like I said earlier, I don't even like you." Emma rolled her eyes and got out her keys before opening the door. _

"She's opening the door."

"_No, but you love me." She said it with a smirk and as she started stepping into the cell, Regina stepped backwards._

"She's inside the cell now walking towards me…" The words trailed and her head lolled back.

"_What are you doing? I do not love you, I hate you. Yes Miss Swan I hate you. I-"_

"_Oh shut up." Emma interrupted and in a flash, she grabbed Regina by the shoulders and pushed her hard back into the wall and without another thought, slammed her lips onto the brunette's. Regina lifted her hands, grabbing fistfuls of Emma's jacket, intent on throwing her off. Before she did though, Emma shoved her tongue roughly into her mouth and for a second, the electricity was so intense Regina's mind completely short circuited. As she was able to focus again though, she turned her hands and jerked Emma hard while spinning them, switching their positions. Regina turned her head and forced her tongue against Emma's, taking control of the kiss. _

_Emma, for her part, wasn't quite ready to lay back and submit. She pushed off the wall and as they hit the bed, she leaned into Regina, pushing her down until she lay flush against the mattress, Emma hovering over top. The fight for dominance continued when Emma planted one hand next to Regina's head and the brunette grabbed her wrist tightly and with impressive skill, used the leg on the same side to lock around Emma's, making her lose balance and flipped them fast. The sheriff landed hard with a audible huff and Regina smirked down at her before crushing their lips together again. When Emma tried to move, Regina shot a hand down and cupped her core tightly over her jeans, squeezing and making the blonde squirm and moan loudly. _

_Regina pulled her lips off, only to reattach them to Emma's neck, slowly working her way down. Emma finally settled down and sensing her victory, Regina sucked hard on the spot before releasing the skin to admire the mark. She sat back on her heels, planted on either side of Emma's legs, and moved both hands to unbuckle the blonde's belt. Emma took a few deep breaths, raking her eyes over the woman on top of her. _

_When Regina completed her task, she didn't waste any time shoving her hand into Emma's pants, pleased with the sharp intake of breath from the blonde. Emma still wasn't completely satisfied though and moved to unbutton and unzip Regina's slacks and mirrored the brunette's actions. As Emma's hand made contact, the brunette's eyes fluttered momentarily before she leaned back down over the sheriff, reattaching their lips hungrily. They both started a pace that matched each other. Both thrusting harder and faster, trying to outdo the other. _

_Regina moved her other hand to Emma's breast, giving it a hard squeeze and to level the playing field, Emma used her free hand to reach around the brunette, grabbing onto the firm and round ass, squeezing as well as pulling her harder against her body. Loud moans filled the room before both women could feel themselves nearing the edge. It was merely seconds before both women came with screams that could be heard from any corner of the building. They worked each other down before Regina collapsed next to Emma. She wasn't expecting it when Emma wrapped an arm around her, pulling their bodies together._

"_Miss Swan what are you-"_

"_Shhhh." Emma said lifting Regina's chin and pressing her lips to the brunette's briefly before leaning back with her eyes closed._

"_I hope you don't think this means-"_

"_I know exactly what this means, now shhhh." Emma said with a smirk reconnecting their lips quickly again before leaning back. Regina kept her eyes closed momentarily before snapping them open and trying to pull back._

"_No, we shouldn't have done this, it was a mistake. I-"_

"_Regina!" Emma grabbed her by the wrists, rolling them over and holding her hands above her head, pinning her there. "Shut. Up. You want this as badly as I do. The only difference is that you hate that you want me so bad. You hate that you love me." Her smirk grew when she saw the red flush of the brunette's skin. _

"_I…I do not-mmph" Emma cut her off with a hard kiss. She stopped the kiss but their lips were still touching as she spoke._

"_Really Regina?" She whispered and kissed her before stopping again, but still keeping the lips touching. "You really don't want this at all?" She moved her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You really want me to stop?" She opened her mouth and gently nipped and licked along Regina's jaw all the way to her ear, repeating the actions there. Regina was breathing deep and heavy. Emma then whispered directly into her ear. "You really don't love me?" She placed a hot open-mouthed kiss to Regina's neck, and then brought her tongue out to draw designs down the column and back up to her ear. "Well?" Regina's response was barley audible and sounded more like a whimper. _

"_I …I do….I _

…love you." Regina's eyes shot open and she jumped up. Archie stood up looking concerned.

"It's okay Regina. You're okay." Her cheeks were bright red now.

"What did I say?" It came out panicked.

"You stopped after Emma walked into the cell. Regina it's okay. You don't have to tell me what happened just sit down and we can talk. We can just talk like normal."

"I have to go." She said abruptly, grabbing her purse.

"Regina-"

"I have to go." She said again and Archie barely caught up with her at the door.

"Okay but Regina _please, _come back when you're ready. My door is always open to you." He said sincerely and watched his friend practically jog out the door. After she left he walked back to his chair and picked up his newspaper again with a grin plastered on his face. He knew it would not have helped her right now to know just how good of friends they really were. He didn't know the exact details of course but they _had_ talked about that day before. He laughed to himself thinking about how red her face got recalling _that _memory. Yeah, it definitely would not have helped.

**I'm gonna be really busy again coming up so i'm trying to get a few of these done and up soon. I really hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The song "I get off" by Halestorm came on while i was writing the beginning and it was perfect. I kept it on repeat... if you were interested ;) Happy New Year everyone!**

Regina walked as fast as possible back to the house, not making eye contact with anyone along the way. She made it inside her home and moved straight towards the steps. Halfway up, the last person she wanted to see came into view, having just emerged from the kitchen.

"Regina? Are you feeling okay?" She saw the red coloring to Regina's cheeks and was concerned.

"I'm fine." It was a little more shrill sounding then she wanted and she cringed internally.

"Okay, well I didn't know how long you would be so I started dinner. It should be ready in a half hour." Regina nodded, still not meeting Emma's eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower." Was all she said before moving double time up the steps and to her bedroom, leaving the bewildered blonde scratching her head. Regina pulled her clothes off as quickly as possible and turned the water on. Cold. She made herself stand in the running water, trying to calm her racing heart and shaking hands. It was like she could still feel Emma on her. Her lips and fingers. Regina felt her arousal building despite the water and couldn't resist letting her hands drift down.

She rested her forehead against the cool glass, pressing her eyes closed. One hand cupped her breast before lightly pinching the nipple. Her other hand went lower, moving through the curls to rub on the sensitive bud. One finger slipped into the folds feeling the arousal coating the digit. She then buried two fingers deep inside and started a rhythm. With the memories of her encounter with Emma so fresh in her mind, it was easy to feel like it was the blonde's finger's working her up. She let the heel of her hand press down on her clit and let out a soft moan.

In her mind she saw Emma's face, her cheeks red as well, her mouth opened, moaning loudly. Regina could feel her walls closing and for a moment she was in the cell again, coming on top of Emma. She called out Emma's name again, though much softer now. She worked herself down, panting heavily. Between the sounds of her own voice and running water, she completely missed the soft gasp from just outside the bathroom door.

Emma had come up the stairs to the bedroom, feeling uneasy about the condition her wife had arrived in. When there was no answer after a knock she opened the door. She heard the shower but when she turned to leave, the faint moans reached her ears. From her spot she didn't know if she was sick or something but when she was close enough to confirm that that was _not_ the sound of a woman in pain, she heard her own name slipping from the brunette's lips. She gasped before slamming her own hand over her mouth.

She pushed the door just enough to see Regina's head pressed to the glass and could hear her heavy breathing. Emma's eyes instantly darkened and without thinking she started to step inside the bathroom. Suddenly though, she stopped and stepped back into the bedroom. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her own sudden arousal. She started pacing the room debating. She wanted to go in. She _really_ wanted to go in. She wanted to show Regina the magic _her_ fingers could do for the brunette. She walked straight to the bathroom door, then spun around again at the last second. She placed her hands on the top of her head and groaned internally.

She thought back to the time Regina had caught her in the same position, but in their bed after the brunette had come home late. Regina had punished her for it, but considered it "teaching a lesson about patience". Her arousal built higher when she remembered how Regina had stalked to the bed and grabbed her wrist from its position between her thighs and pinned it above her head giving Emma a disapproving look. Emma's hands had then been restrained to the headboard with her own handcuffs, left completely immobile. Regina used several toys, including her favorite strap-on to tease Emma mercilessly until the blonde was begging for release. When it was _finally_ granted, after many promises to always wait for Regina in the future, the explosion of her orgasm was so intense, she had blacked out.

Ever since, Emma had been desperate to one day catch Regina. Now she had, and the impulse to grab Regina right here and now and take her against the wall was so intense she almost couldn't resist. Just as her feet started to move towards the bathroom once again, she heard her name called from the kitchen and with extreme reluctance, she moved towards the door. She gave one last longing glance at the bathroom before making her way out and back downstairs.

She finished up the handmade pizza with the boys "helping" which seemed to consist of taste testing pepperonis it seemed, and set the table. She made sure to take care in setting in just the way Regina liked. After the initial frustration, she began feeling almost a little giddy. They were far from normal but now Emma knew her wife was thinking about her…in the shower…she could work with this. It was with a grin still in place that Regina finally made her way down the steps.

Once she was in the entrance to the dining room, their eyes met. The familiar red tint crept up Regina's neck and Emma winked at her before turning and casually walking back to the kitchen to retrieve dinner. Once the family was all together, they ate mostly in silence for the first few minutes before Regina finally broke it. She asked about Henry's time with Neal. Regina listened and asked plenty of questions and to everyone's relief, didn't seem angry about it. They made it through the rest of dinner and while the two women walked into the kitchen carrying a few dishes, Regina finally addressed Emma.

"So tomorrow is Monday. How do Monday's usually run around here?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. She was trying to act completely normal but was still finding it hard to look Emma directly in the eyes without thinking back to the jail cell, or the shower.

"Well you know I go to work, but just the normal day shift so I'm off around five or six. I take Henry to school and we usually leave around eight am. He's there until three. But he has practice until five thirty. You usually keep Jamie on Monday's. Other day's you take him to day care." She clarified. "But Monday you keep him. You usually bring him to the station around twelve thirty so we can have lunch together. Then you guys go grocery shopping. Monday's you guys just kind of hang out. Sometimes you meet my mom and Nathan at the park in the afternoon when she get's out of school." Regina was nodding along through Emma's entire answer, although she winced a little at the mention of Snow.

"Okay well I think it would be best for the boys if we tried to keep with their normal routine." Emma's eyes widened slightly.

"So…what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Jamie should be sleeping in his bed, where he can get a good night's rest. Henry shouldn't feel like he has to take care of his mother. They shouldn't be affected by this. _We _can handle this on our own." Emma suppressed a smile not wanting to get her hopes up yet.

"So what does that mean for um…for me?" She asked cautiously and Regina still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Miss Swan it's a big house, there are guest rooms, I'm sure you will find one of them acceptable." Emma couldn't stop herself and grabbed Regina suddenly, pulling her into a tight embrace. The brunette didn't respond but to Emma's surprise, she didn't pull back either.

"Thank you." Emma said quietly and before she thought it through, she placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and then pulled back. "Sorry…sorry." She repeated, trying to contain herself. This wasn't optimal but it was a thousand times better than crying herself to sleep on the couch at her parents house again. She saw Jamie and swooped him up in her arms. "Come on Jamie boy! We're gonna get ready for bed okay!?" She said swinging him around happily.

"We're staying?" She had already been preparing the boy the best she could that they would be staying at the grandparents for a few days, so he was surprised at the news.

"Yeah we're staying!" She gave him noisy kisses on his stomach all the way up the stairs and the pair laughed the whole way. Regina stood still in the kitchen, her fingers gently touching her still tingling cheek. And there they were again, the butterfly's. After standing there for a few minutes, Henry walked in, interrupting her thoughts and the pair did the dishes together.

Once again, she found herself questioning him on everything in his life. It didn't matter what they were talking about, or that the voice talking to her was so much lower now, she could enjoy his company for as long as he was willing. She didn't realize how much she had missed just talking to her son until he was finally sharing with her again. She was thankful the boy was indulging her for the time. They finished up and Henry told her he was heading up early having school work he had to finish up before bed.

"It's Sunday night. You still haven't finished your homework?" She asked genuinely shocked.

"Hey, my mom just woke up from a coma, I should get one pass right?" He laughed and she shot him a fake glare.

"Fine. One. Now get to work, my son doesn't slack off." He laughed again and leaned in to hug her goodnight. When he moved to pull away though, Regina didn't let go.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked gently. She gave him one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go. She cupped his cheeks momentarily, studying his face.

"You're always going to be my little boy you know?" He smiled at her.

"I know, you tell me all the time." He leaned in and kissed the cheek opposite the one Emma had and then headed to his room. Once again Regina just stood in her place. In that moment, all she felt was happiness. She still had so many questions and there was so much she had missed but right now, she had such a warm, content feeling in her stomach and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way.

Before the feeling diminished at all, she could hear rapid foot steps approaching from the side. They stopped suddenly and she looked over to see Jamie keeping most of his body hidden by the counter. She wasn't surprised to see batman themes footie pajamas on him and noticed the wet hair standing up all angles. He must have just had his bath she realized. He looked at her with the most mischievous smile and she found herself grinning and bending over. Approaching him while hunched over, she had her own secret smile in place and crept along the island towards him.

"I'm gonna get you!" She said and jumped toward him. The boy squealed in delight before taking off out of the kitchen, looking back every few feet to see Regina on his heels and giggling. She let him get a bit of a lead and followed him around the bottom level a few times. When the boy reached the stairs, she launched forward and grabbed him, curing him into her arms and kissing him on his cheek.

"I believe it is someone's bed time hmm?" She said tickling him and earning herself another squeal from the boy. Emma watched from the top of the stairs and felt like she could have cried at just how normal it all was.

"Will you read to me tonight Mommy?"

"Of course." She carried him up the steps, Emma walked to them and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. Emma leaned back a little, only centimeters from Regina's face and caught her eyes. She reveled in the slight catch in the brunette's breath before letting them pass to Jamie's room. After three different stories, the boy's eyes finally fluttered closed. Regina carefully got out of his bed and returned the books. She leaned back in for one last kiss on his head and quietly left the room. She washed up and dressed for bed. It had been a very long and eventful day and suddenly everything caught up to her. With a large yawn, she laid back still smiling with the new warm feeling comforting her into dreamland.

* * *

"_Emma! You're home!" Regina said with a larger than normal amount of enthusiasm. Emma eyed her suspiciously before collapsing on her stomach onto the couch, exhausted from a long day at work. _

"_Yes, finally." Was her only response before her eyes started fluttering closed. _

"_So, I got Henry a new shirt today." Regina started happily, holding the piece of clothing up. "Emma? Did you hear me?"_

"_Ugh, yes Regina, that's great, you got Henry a shirt." Regina rolled her eyes but her good mood could not be ruined. _

"_Do you like it? I think he will." Emma kept her eyes closed._

"_I love it." Regina rolled her eyes again. _

"_You didn't even look," She huffed. Emma grunted and lifted herself up on one elbow. _

"_Regina look, I know you've been bored recently but I can only get so excited about…" She was looking at the shirt now. The words to be exact. She read them over six times in a row while Regina just smiled at her. Finally she looked up at her wife. "World's best big brother?" Regina nodded excitedly and Emma jumped up exhaustion forgotten. "It worked? It worked you're pregnant?" She walked quickly towards Regina._

"_Yes darling."_

"_We're going to have a baby?" Emma had a tear in her eye but she didn't notice._

"_Yes we are." Emma launched herself at Regina, pulling her into a hug. A few more tears dropped and she spun them both around happily and Regina laughed out loud. _

"_We're gonna have a baby." She repeated and cupped Regina's cheeks, kissing her over and over again._

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"_You're doing amazing Regina, just a little longer." Emma said both smiling and gritting her teeth at the bone breaking grip Regina had on her hand. _

"_**Your**__ son is the most stubborn baby in the world!" Regina yelled through her contraction._

"_Oh I see. So he's __**your**__ son when he's calm and __**my**__ son when he's being stubborn."_

"_Yes!" They had been at it for hours now, so the time of excitement at being in labor was long past, as was the feeling in Emma's fingers. _

"_Okay Regina, one more big push." Dr Whale said in position and surrounded by the team of nurses. Regina was sweating profusely but Emma didn't even seem to notice as she pushed her the dark hairs out of her face and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. _

"_This is it Regina, time to meet our baby boy." She said, kissing her again. Regina managed a small but obviously pained smile. She grit her teeth hard and the vein on her head shown darkly as her whole face turned several shades redder. With all she had, she pushed. It felt like an eternity, but only seconds later a loud cry could be heard and Regina took a huge breath, letting her head fall back to the pillow._

"_You did it! Oh my God Regina you did it. You did so good. You did so good!" Emma was practically bouncing, whipping her head back and forth from Regina to the baby being lifted into view._

"_Would you like the honors Miss Swan?" Dr Whale said holding up the small scissors. Emma took them and cut the cord right in between the clamps. Quickly the baby was cleaned and brought to Regina in a warm blanket. Both women had tears in their eyes but didn't even notice as they gazed lovingly at the child. _

"_I love you so much." Emma whispered in Regina's ear before looking back at the baby, gently holding his head in one hand with her other arm wrapped around her wife. Regina looked up at Emma._

"_I love you too." She whispered back before catching the blonde's lips. _

"_Baby boy you are so beautiful." Emma said in wonder._

"_James." Regina said and Emma looked at her surprised. "I know it's what you want. I think it's perfect." Emma just shook her head and brought their lips together again. She looked back at the boy and placed a very gentle kiss on his forehead. _

"_Hello my little James." She said and then cocked her head slightly. "My little Jamie boy." Regina chuckled lightly._

"_Jamie."_

* * *

When Regina's eyes fluttered open, they were filled with tears. Without hesitation, she jumped out of bed and to the door. Once outside, she paused briefly to glance down the hallway towards the closed guestroom door. Quickly though she turned the opposite direction and entered another door. A smile overtook her face at the sight of the sleeping boy. She walked to Jamie's bed and sat down, gazing down at the child. Her baby boy. She knew she had given birth to him, but to experience it, that was something you couldn't just imagine. The memories from the night were so vivid, she was still touching her stomach absentmindedly.

A tear dropped down and landed right on Jamie's nose. The boy's face twitched adorably and Regina's chuckled softly, wiping it away with her thumb. His eye's opened a bit before blinking a few times. Once they were opened and focusing, he saw his mother and smiled.

"Good morning baby." She said, stroking the sleep mused blonde hair affectionately.

"Good morning Mommy." He arched his back stretching. "I need cheerios." To punctuate his point, he tapped his stomach.

"You _need_ cheerios?" She laughed and Jamie nodded seriously.

"Yes Mommy, I need cheerios now." He jumped up out of bed. "I get Bubby, you get Mama, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer as he jogged down the hall to Henry's room. Regina walked hesitantly towards the closed door although she grinned when she heard Jamie yelling though the boor for his brother. She shook off the sudden nerves that had surfaced and knocked confidently on the door.

"Miss Swan?" After a moment, she heard a "come in" from beyond the door. She pushed it open and took a step in and looked up. Immediately her jaw went slack and Emma smirked and placed her hands on her hips, standing before Regina as bare as the day she was born.

"What's up Regina?" She said in a perky tone and the brunette stared a good moment before snapping her head to the side suddenly and glaring at the wall.

"Miss Swan!" She yelled outraged and Emma tried hard not to laugh at her wife's embarrassment.

"Sorry, habit." Was her only explanation as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Miss Swan-" She began again a little more calmly, but Emma interrupted.

"Okay, you gotta stop with the "Miss Swan" crap. You only call me that when I'm in trouble. It's putting me on edge." She still hadn't budged from her spot or removed the amused smile from her face. Regina also had not moved an inch.

"_Miss Swan_," She enunciated, "get dressed and come downstairs. Our son wants breakfast." She gave no time for discussion and she turned and swept out of the room. Emma was grinning ear to ear as she walked to the bathroom to pick up the clothes that had been hastily removed and thrown to the floor only moments before.

* * *

After breakfast, as per their usual schedule, Emma and Henry left for their day and Regina sat with Jamie for a bit. They watched through a few cartoons and though the actual show wasn't something she cared for, sitting on the couch with her boy happily in her lap was a joy that couldn't be topped.

Noon arrived before she knew it and Regina went to her room to dress for the day. She was slightly disturbed to note the large number of jeans on _both_ sides of the closet. She couldn't find hardly any suitable clothing from before and had already worn her black slacks she found yesterday. A skirt just didn't seem practical considering the colder weather so with great reluctance, she picked out the nicest pair of jeans she could find and a white button down shirt.

She opened a drawer to find a pair of socks but the object her eyes came in contact with had her blushing profusely. She slammed it shut momentarily and looked around the room paranoid Jamie, who was still watching T.V., might walk in at any second. When she confirmed the coast was clear, Regina slowly opened the drawer again. She spent a full moment just staring before carefully lifting the object by the straps.

"Oh my God." She muttered under her breath before her head suddenly swam and she sat back down on the mattress.

"_Oh my God Regina what is that?" Emma said until she noticed the brunette rolling her eyes and amended. "I mean I know what it is just…I don't know, I didn't expect to see __**you**__ with one." Emma sat down on the bed, staring at the strap-on held in her wife's hands._

"_I thought we could try something new." She said confidentially with a smirk, though the action contradicted the slight blush on the brunette's cheeks. Emma noticed but chose to ignore that, not wanting Regina to be embarrassed. Instead she smiled wickedly at her wife._

"_Okay so, who gets to wear it?"_

Regina flinched out of the memory and let out a grunt of frustration at the sudden stop in her recollection, before she thought twice. She decided not to contemplate her reason for being irritated and instead returned the strap-on to its place and finished getting dressed.

After dressing Jamie for the day, the pair left the house to pick up the "usual" from Grannies and head to the station for the weekly lunch. Regina was extremely grateful that now it had been a few days and she was allowed to drive again. Although when she opened the garage to see the large SUV there and not her beautiful Mercedes, she was slightly taken aback.

Walking into the station, Regina's eyes instantly went to the cell and landed on the cot there. Before she could get lost in that train of thought though, she felt a tugging from the tiny hand in hers trying to continue walking to Emma's office. She snapped out of it and they walked in to see Emma typing away on the computer. The blonde smiled brightly at Regina who gave a small hesitant one in return before sitting down. Emma was to see delighted Regina in jeans, looking like herself and once again Emma allowed herself to feel like things were normal again.

The lunch conversation was mostly dominated by Jamie, as Regina wouldn't say more than one word at a time to Emma. The blonde noted the number of times her slightly reddened faced wife glanced over at the cells. She bit her lip to hide her reaction when she put the pieces together, though she did wonder exactly which of their jail cell encounters over the years Regina had remembered.

After a somewhat awkward thirty minutes, the trash was thrown away and now Regina and Jamie were headed to the grocery store with a list provided by Emma. Regina was relieved to note they seemed to still eat pretty healthy. Walking down the bread isle, she was reaching towards the shelf when there was a sudden impact to the back of her legs. She was startled but Jamie was giggling happily, sitting in the cart in front of her and waving to someone behind her. She turned to see what had hit her and saw a boy she recognized hugging her legs.

"Hi 'Gina!" He said and didn't let go. Regina smiled slightly at the boy and then looked up to his father. She tensed up a little bit but neither of the children noticed. James walked up to them and gently pried the boy off of Regina and lifted him into his arms.

"I'm sorry Regina, Nathan just wanted to say hello. I'm sorry if he startled you." James spoke gently.

"Hello Nathan." She said with a more genuine smile. Something about the child was so warm, his lineage just wasn't important then.

"Are you commin to my party tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. James quickly spoke up, noting her confusion.

"His birthday is tomorrow. I don't know if Emma said anything yet, I know she's been trying not to throw too much at you at a time." He was being kind but Regina was still a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sure we can make it." She said and returned to the bread, signaling that she would like to get back to shopping. James took the hint.

"Well we look forward to it. Have a good day. Bye buddy." He finished, lifting his hand to high five Jamie.

"Bye Papa!"

Regina continued getting everything on their list and headed to the checkout line. Jamie was looking at the candy before giving Regina an overly innocent smile.

"Mommy?" She knew that smile, it was one she had received many times in Henry's early years.

"Yes darling?"

"Have I been really really good?" She couldn't help smile at the boy's lack of subtlety.

"Yes my dear, you have been very good today." He looked at the candy again and back to Regina.

"Then maybe I should have a treat." He nodded his head a little to confirm he thought this was an appropriate idea and Regina laughed out loud.

"Yes maybe you should." She would have bought the boy a car in that moment just to keep that infectious smile on his face. He looked over at the options again, considering for a moment. He grabbed a Snickers off the shelf and opened it happily.

"Thank you Mommy!" He said and she couldn't keep the joy from her own face. She started putting groceries on the belt moving to the cashier. Just as she placed the last items down she heard a soft cough and looked back at Jamie. Her eyes widened when she saw his little face turning red.

"Jamie?!" She grabbed his face with her hands. His lips were swollen and he started wheezing trying to get in air. Regina gasped when she looked to his hand to see the candy bar held there, peanuts crumbling out of the end. "Oh my God, no! No!" She grabbed her purse and with her hands shaking violently, she ripped it open and dumped out the contents. All the color drained from her face. No epipen.

**Okay so i'm gonna work diligently so you don't have to wait long for the next chapter ;) Please don't hate me, I know you all love Jamie. I do too. :) Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

She had switched purses, trying to find one she was familiar with. She hadn't put the epipen in…Regina's heart dropped and her entire body was trembling as she looked back to her son. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms before whipping her head around frantically.

"I need help!" She screamed gaining the attention of everyone in the store. The bag boy jumped catching her attention. "You! Get the pharmacist now! I need an epipen now! Now! Move!" She screamed at the young man making him jump.

"He- he's still at lunch." The boy stuttered and if Regina hadn't had Jamie in her arms, the boy would be a crumpled heap on the floor by now. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked around desperately. Then she saw a sight she had never been more thankful for in her life. The sheriff's car was slowly making its way down the street, patrolling. She used one hand to grab the bag boy's collar jerking him hard.

"Go outside, get the Sheriff! Tell her what happened! Go!" She shoved him hard and he barley caught himself before falling into the door. He did as she said though, and whether it was the urgency of the situation or the fear for his own life, it didn't matter because he ran hard.

"You're okay baby. It's okay. You're going to be okay." She was crying, kneeling down to the floor and rocking the boy who's eyes were fluttering as he fought to get air through his narrowing windpipe. Much sooner than she thought possible, Emma came sprinting through the door with a bag underarm. She slammed it open so hard the glass shattered, though neither mother noticed. She landed hard on her knees right in front of Regina and Jamie. Emma tore the bad open and ripped the end off the box with her teeth, turning it sideways to let the pen fall into her hand.

"You're going to have to hold him tight Regina." Emma said in a voice a hundred times calmer then their situation suggested. She pulled the cap off the end and pushed up the pants on one of her son's legs. Regina was trembling hard as Emma picked up his leg.

"Regina!" She yelled, gaining her attention. "Tight, now!" Regina did as told and her eyes widened significantly when Emma lifted her arm and slammed the pen into Jamie's thigh hard. She kept it there momentarily, letting all the medication seep in. With her free hand, she gently pushed the falling bangs out of his face. He was very red and crying but no sound was coming out. His eyes kept fluttering but he had not lost consciousness completely.

"Hey there baby boy, look at Mama. Look at me baby." She said in a soothing tone, rubbing his cheek and he managed to focus his wavering gaze on Emma. "Hey there, good boy. That's my boy." She pulled out the needle and smiled at him, lifting him out of Regina's arms and standing up. She moved towards the door, holding the boy against her chest but glanced back to see Regina still on the floor.

"Regina." The brunette looked up. "Come on, we gotta get to the hospital." Regina just stared still shaking and not moving and Emma knew this was not the time for her wife's emotions and feelings to be soothed. "Get. Up. Now. We have to go. Now!" Emma turned back and walked quickly to the squad car parked outside. To her relief, Regina followed.

"Get in the back, I'll hand him to you." Regina did as told, still not saying a word but Emma didn't care right now. She placed the boy in her lap and buckled them together. She called Dr Whale as she drove with her lights and sires on, making it to the hospital in record time.

Once again, she lifted her son out of Regina's arms and jogged with the weak boy into the hospital. The staff worked quickly, starting an iv line and hooking him up to fluids along with a mask to provide some extra oxygen. He cried when the needle went in, but with some soothing from Emma who held him through everything, he stayed calm.

Emma had looked to Regina, who was doing a stellar job holding up the wall, several times trying to get her to join them, but to no avail. Regina had always had a natural ability to soothe any injury or illness either of their children suffered from and Emma had learned from her. But now, the brunette stood back in fear of getting in the way or making anything worse. The complete opposite of what _her_ Regina would be doing. After some time, Henry showed up and took over watching the now sleeping toddler so the mother's could talk to Dr. Whale.

"He's going to be just fine." Whale said before they even had the chance to ask.

"Are you sure?" Emma couldn't help but still be worried a little.

"Yes Sheriff. He responded very well to meds and the humidifier seems to be helping. The inflammation is down, his O2 sats are up, heart rate and blood pressure are back up to normal, he's hydrated. No heart dysrhythmia's. He's sleeping now because we gave him some Benadryl but I would say give it a couple hours, we'll make completely sure everything is perfect and he can sleep in his own bed tonight." Emma sighed and smiled in relief. "You guy's did everything right. Well done today"

"Everything right?" Regina snarled, making a sound for the first time since the grocery store. "I nearly killed my son! How the hell did I do 'everything right'?" Whale took a step back with his hands raised but before he could respond, Emma stepped between them, facing him.

"Thank you so much Doctor, we'll be back in there in a minute." Emma then turned to face Regina who had her fists clenched and was pacing angrily.

"Regina-"

"What?! Go ahead, I'm sure you've been waiting for this! Well congratulations Miss Swan, you win. You're the better mother!" Regina threw her hands up and Emma shook her head looking incredulously at her.

"Regina don't be ridiculous, this was an accident. I know that." Regina spun on her.

"He could have _died_! It doesn't matter if it was intentional!" Tears formed again but in her anger Regina didn't notice.

"But he didn't. He's going to be fine. Regina you just met him three days ago, okay. We spent a lot of time nailing this into our heads. I should have reminded you. I mean I sent you to the freaking grocery store. I should have double checked that you had one on you. I didn't even show you the one in your car. This is as much my fault." Regina kept pacing and Emma tried a different tactic, speaking in a firmer tone now. "No one is blaming you for this, no one is angry at you for this. This is not the time for a sad pity party. Right now he needs you so go in there and hold your son." She said, jaw set.

"After what just happened how can you say that?!" Regina was red and still crying but Emma relaxed and gave a soft smile.

"Because it's exactly what _you_ said to _me_ last time." Regina looked up surprised. "Accidents happen Regina. All that matters is that our son is okay. And he is. You'll be chasing him around the house tomorrow. Which by the way is also what you said to me. But I'm serious, regardless of your feelings you need to go in there, hug him, kiss him, tell him you love him. Now." And just like Regina had done last time, Emma placed her hand on Regina's back and physically pushed her wife into the room with their children.

* * *

It seemed that once Regina had Jamie in her arms again, she couldn't let go. She held him, rocked him, carried him around his room rubbing his back, whatever he needed until he was discharged a few hours later and she very reluctantly placed him in the car seat of the SUV Henry had driven back to them. The second they pulled into the driveway, she had picked him up and taken him inside. Jamie seemed happy with the attention and snuggled into his mother's neck relaxed and happy.

The child was drowsy enough that is didn't take more than a few cartoons before Regina could feel the deep and even breaths against her chest. At this point, she was lying down comfortably on the couch, her son sleeping soundly and safe in her arms. There was absolutely no part of her that was willing to separate from the child so she let her own body relax and closed her eyes.

She was aware of someone moving around the room at some point. She heard the T.V. go off and felt a blanket placed over her and the little boy. She heard what she assumed was a kiss placed on Jamie and then had to control herself not to react when to her shock, she felt a very light kiss placed on the side of her own forehead. She knew Emma hadn't moved yet from her spot next to the pair and felt a hand touch her shoulder lightly. She knew if she had really been asleep, she would never have known this moment occurred. The next words were spoken so softly, even awake Regina barely heard them.

"I miss you so much Regina. Please come back to me. I need you…I love you." There was a slight hitch at the end and Regina could hear she must be crying. A moment later she felt the hand move away and heard the steps leaving the room. Slowly she opened her eyes. She just started up at the ceiling for the longest time. She didn't usually feel other people's pain. She didn't care. And Emma, well she had barely moved beyond hating her. But hearing the words spoken so softly and with such pain…Regina felt it. She felt an uncomfortable tugging in her chest she couldn't shake.

After an hour, she finally decided she wouldn't be getting any sleep there and very gently lifted Jamie with her before walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't turn the lights on because of the sleeping boy so it wasn't until she was only feet from the bed that she saw her. Emma had used the pair sleeping on the couch as an opportunity to stay in her own bed for the night, not expecting anyone to notice. That uncomfortable squeezing in her chest only increased when she noticed Emma hugging and pressing her face into Regina's pillow.

Not even Regina could be so cruel as she wake the blonde, but she stood there for a minute considering her options. She still wasn't willing to part with Jamie but the idea of trying to fit her body on his little bed for the whole night was not appealing in any way and going to the guest room just sounded ridiculous. After a few more minutes she finally shook off her nerves and with a throw pillow left on the floor, she laid down next to the woman who had saved her son today. _Their_ son she reminded herself.

She looked at Emma and saw the dried tracks running down her cheeks. Once again Regina had to deal with the clenching feeling in her chest. Luckily for Regina, in the comfort of her own bed, she was able to sleep. And luckily for Emma, the brunette was asleep before there was a movement and a soft gasp from the other side of the bed.

* * *

_Emma laid still next to Regina, tapping her fingers on the covers anxiously for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. She lurched forward, intent on leaving again before harsh grip on her forearm jerked her backwards onto the bed again. _

"_Regina!" Emma groaned earning her an eye roll from her bed mate. "Come on!" Regina kept the tight grip, but casually looked over to the nervous blonde giving her a stern look._

"_Emma you are being ridiculous. Stop worrying. He is fine." Emma tried to twist out of her grip but realized it was futile._

"_You don't know that, just let me check one more time-"_

"_No. You checked a dozen times already. Emma he was fine all day today. You are not sleeping in there again tonight, you are staying with me." She said with finality and Emma still looked conflicted. _

"_But-" Regina let go of her arm to close her hand over Emma's lips. She kept her hand in place while rolling herself on top of the squirming blonde. She used that hand to turn Emma's head slightly to the side and pressed her lips against her wife's ear._

"_No buts. Except maybe this one." She said moving her free hand down to Emma's ass and squeezing. She licked up the shell of Emma's ear and hearing the muffled moan, smirked before opening her mouth to take in the lobe and bite down on it. After releasing it, she used her hand to turn Emma's head to face her once again. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and stay, or am I going to have to tie you down?" Both sets of eyes darkened significantly._

**My God people I could never kill Jamie! I love him as much as you all do! Lol As always Please drop and Review and tell me what you thought. I got a couple great reviews I couldn't answer because they were under "Guest". But I remember someone asking how old Jamie was and he is 3 :) I'm not sure when the next update will be but I couldn't make you guys wait for this one!**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Stop struggling dear. You're not going anywhere." Emma had chosen the hard way and was now bound do the headboard with Regina hovering and smirking over her. _

"_I think you enjoy this far too much." Emma said, arching her back, trying to make contact with the woman above her. Regina chuckled, not letting her._

"_I could say the same thing. You could have just laid down." Originally she had just been trying to distract Emma but now she was having fun. She lowered her head to Emma's neck, letting her tongue trace a line down one side and up the other, ending in a bite just below her ear. She reveled in the shiver passing through the blonde. In response she alternately licked and sucked the spot until Emma was moaning louder and arching higher for contact. _

_Regina let her mouth wander down a bit until it latched onto a hardened nipple. She sucked on it aggressively before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. As she kissed down Emma's stomach, she let her nails scratch down the blonde's sides, leaving bright lines and earning a hiss from a woman under her. She adjusted herself down between Emma's legs, pushing them apart with her hands. Leaning down, she blew on the heated center, making Emma's hips jerk suddenly._

"_Regina…" She moaned in pleasure as the brunette slipped her tongue out to lick straight up the length of Emma's core. She wrapped her lips right around the sensitive bud and sucked making Emma jolt again. "Oh, Regina…" She moaned again._

"_Hmmmm." Regina hummed against her core._

"_Regina…"_

"Regina?"

"Hmmmm."

"Um…Regina?" Emma tried again. Last night she had stared dumbstruck in awe for a good hour before sleeping happily through the night. Her most peaceful sleep since the accident. When she woke up, Regina was on her side, her face only a few inches away with her arm across Emma's stomach. She had relished the feeling for a awhile, afraid to move and lose the contact. That was until that hand started wandering down, nails scratching but almost sensually. At that point, Emma became acutely aware of the three year old snuggled in between them.

"Emma…" It came out quietly but Emma's eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from Regina's lips for only the second time since the night of the accident. With the tone being used, it didn't take a genius to understand what was happening and she had the fleeting thought to pick up Jamie and run him to his room and jump back in bed with her aroused wife but then reconsidered when both of them started opening their eyes, blinking against the light.

When it comes to schooling reactions, Emma was definitely the less adept of the pair. So when Regina's eyes widened and her body lurched backwards, startled at the sight of the _two_ blonde heads next to her and the deep red blush colored her face, Emma let out a snort of laughter before she had the control to stop herself. As a result, a cold glare was sent her way and Emma bit the palm of her hand to suppress the giggle that was trying to force it's way from her throat.

Jamie, completely ignorant of the women, just leaned up on his elbows, yawning and looking around, getting his bearings. He started climbing over Emma, landing a knee in her stomach and she grunted at the contact.

"I need- ugh." He wobbled a little and Emma eased his landing off the bed. "I need cheerios." He said in a tired, dazed kind of voice as he walked to the door, not paying attention to anything in particular and without even looking back, called out one more time. "Love you Mommies."

"We love you too baby boy." Emma said and a second later they heard a surprisingly hard knocking on the door down the hall followed by,

"Buubbyyyyyy! It's time for cheerios now!" Emma snorted again before looking to Regina and saw her eyeing the headboard. There were several paint chipped places circled around the slates from some of their more…._adventurous_ nights. Emma grinned and just couldn't resist. She got out of bed casually and catching Regina's eye, pointed to the biggest paint chip where the wood was actually cracked a little.

"That was a good one, you nearly broke the whole headboard." She winked as she saw Regina's face go slack at the comment and the implications behind it. With a little more sway than normal, Emma walked to the master bathroom, pulling off her shirt in the process. She didn't need to see. She could feel the brunette's eyes raking up and down her figure. She turned and Regina saw the wicked smirk cross Emma's face before the blonde closed the door. She glared through the solid piece of wood, but there was a hunger in her eyes.

Purely out of curiosity, Regina opened the drawer next to her side of the bed. Immediately she saw the pair of handcuffs along with several scarves. She reached out to touch the metal and her eyes darkened momentarily lost in the dream she had just woken from. The sounds of the boys in the hallway pulled her back to reality and after a long glance at the closed bathroom door, Regina made her way out and down to the kitchen. By the time she got down there, Jamie was sitting at the counter and Henry was lifting the cereal to pour into a bowel. The familiar déjà vu feeling came over her and she leaned in the door frame while her head spun.

"_It's Hen-ry, Your brother." Henry said loudly to the eleven month old, holding up a cheerio in an effort to encourage the baby._

"_Bu bu bu." Jamie babbled, reaching for the treat in front of him._

"_HEN-ry." He enunciated again. He was bound and determined to beat his mother's in the race for Jamie's first word._

"_Hu bu bu" Jamie kept babbling happily but the teen was growing impatient. _

_Hen-RY!" He said louder, pressing his hands down onto the countertop with a little more force then necessary._

_Hu bu bEE!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly back, clapping his hands down as well._

"_Hu Bubby? That's what you got out of that?" Henry deadpanned._

"_Bubby!" Henry almost objected again before a smile overtook his face._

"_Okay then, I'm Bubby. I win!"_

"_That does not count." Regina said from the doorway, surprising the boys. They hadn't noticed her watching the entire interaction._

"_Yes, he calls me Bubby and he said that first, so I win." He crossed his arms, lifting his chin defiantly. Jamie giggled and clapped his hands before opening his arms to Regina. She happily picked him up and kissed his cheeks, eliciting another round of giggles. _

"_He's just babbling." Regina said, still determined for "Mommy" to be the child's first word. _

"_Nu-uh! Watch." He walked up to them and got Jamie's attention. "Who am I Jamie? Who am I?" He tapped his chest over and over._

"_Bubby!" Jamie exclaimed and Henry gave him a high five before looking at Regina with a smug smile in place. She sighed but smiled at them both, shaking her head. _

"Mom?" She was still leaning in the doorway, but had a smile on her face. Hearing Henry though, brought her out of the daze. Approaching the boys, she couldn't help but feel a mix of joy and sadness. She loved them so much and that took no effort at all. But she was constantly reminded of just how much she was missing. Every small view she was getting just showed how large the picture really was and that she still couldn't see most of it. She was going to look at this with a more positive perspective though. She had just heard her son's first word. This was a victory. So kept her head up and with a smile, she wrapped her arms around Jamie from behind and kissed his cheek noisily a few times until a fit of giggles overtook him. Emma walked in at that moment and grinned at the sight of her happy family.

"Morning kid." She said leaning in to kiss Henry on the head. The teen ducked her though at the last second and turned quickly, laughing.

"Oh! Too slow, sorry Ma." He bounced around a bit and Emma shook her head.

"Kid, you do _not_ wanna mess with your Ma." She took a few casual steps toward him and Henry matched them walking backwards.

"Oh come on. I'm the football player." He said in a cocky tone, jerking his chin up.

"And I'm the sheriff. You think you can out run _me_?" They kept taking casual steps through the kitchen until suddenly Henry spun around and took off towards the stairs. Emma was quickly on his heels and the sound of pounding foot steps as well as Jamie's laughter filled the house. It took Regina a minute to realize she was laughing as well but couldn't find it in herself to stop. After a minute there were a few loud thumps and then silence. It was only a moment later that Emma came strutting into the kitchen.

"Don't mess with a bounty hunter." Was all she said with a smirk before popping over to Jamie to give him a loving kiss on his forehead, for which _this _child was happy. She turned around to start her own breakfast and Jamie looked a little confused.

"Why you didn't kiss Mommy?" He was certainly used to certain routines in their family and he knew his Ma always kissed all of them. Emma froze for a second and looked at the equally startled brunette.

"I've kissed her lots!" She said thinking on her feet. This was _technically _not a lie. Jamie though still held that look on his face. Once again thinking on her feet, Emma smiled and grabbed Regina's now frozen face and turned them so when she tilted her head and the kiss landed on the brunette's cheek, from Jamie's standpoint it looked real. He seemed to accept the situation for normal now and went back to his food. Henry came down few minutes later and gave Emma a playful shove who returned it instantly. Regina finally spoke.

"So, is there anything in particular I do on a Tuesday?" Truthfully Regina knew she just needed to have a long in depth talk with Emma. She wanted to know everything but couldn't bring herself to just ask. Because of course asking would involve a conversation. A conversation with Emma Swan. And _that_ would be crazy.

"Oh um…yeah. Well before I forget, Nathan's birthday party is tonight. If you don't want to go I understand but I figured on getting home around six and picking you guys up." Regina nodded considering for a moment.

"I think that would be fine." Emma seemed a little surprised but was pleased at the answer.

"Great, so Tuesday's, let's see. You drop Jamie off at daycare around eight thirty ish and then head over to Archie's office. He doesn't have any appointments so you help him with paper work and filing for awhile. Once a week you go there and help him reorganize and then you guys go to lunch at the diner."

"Why do I do that?" She interrupted, genuinely confused.

"Uh, well like I said you're friends now. I think it was just like, after you stopped officially seeing him, you realized how disorganized his office was and offered to help. Now it's just a weekly thing you do, just to be nice." _Nice? _Regina was having trouble wrapping her mind around that one. "As far as the afternoon goes, you work on the apple tree and your cider. You sell your stuff at the market on Friday's so usually during the week that's what you're working on." Again she realized how badly they needed to talk. Was this her career now? Selling apples at the market? But once again she just couldn't get over herself. Instead she nodded and after getting the information on the daycare, she avoided any further talking and changed for the day.

* * *

This time when they left the house, Regina had just triple checked the epipen inside her purse and checked the one in the car one more time before actually pulling out of the driveway. Dropping him at day care had been substantially harder then she anticipated. For _her_ that is. Jamie was happy as ever when he saw Nathan, wanting to join him at the Lego table but it was Regina that couldn't seem to put him down.

It wasn't until a ten minute interrogation and safety lecture to the day care workers that she finally let him out of her arms. But then it was another fifteen minutes of watching over him before she could get herself out the door. She had taken him there only because she thought sticking to his routine was best for her son. She debated about heading to Archie's office, thinking it might actually be best for her as well, but then changed her mind. She wasn't quite ready to see him again. Instead she headed back home.

* * *

Between the dream last night and the evening to come, she was feeling uneasy and needed a distraction. She spent the day mostly cleaning the house. It was big and the action was almost therapeutic because of how familiar it was. Regina always had kept a pristine house. But then again, with toys strewn about along with Emma's belongings, it had the opposite effect. When a few hours had passed and the house was back up to more acceptable standards, she felt a little more relaxed about the day. She had endured far more in her years and an evening with the Charmings surely couldn't hurt too much…right?

She focused for the moment on her son as she happily drove to pick him up from the daycare, thrilled even further when the child sprinted to her and threw himself into her arms. That seemingly could never get old. She was sure of that when she drove to pick up Henry and the teenager hugged her with a smile, not acting even a little embarrassed in front of his friends. Acting being the imperative word of course but Regina loved him even more for it.

It didn't take long to get home and when Emma arrived, it was less than a half hour before the family was ready. The whole experience was an interesting one for Regina. It was weird for one. Just that it was so domestic. The mothers checking on the boys, making sure they were ready, dressed. What was weirder is just how comforting it was for her. She had never known a true family and despite her reservations, specifically Emma Swan, she knew this was a feeling she couldn't relinquish. She couldn't be happy without them, Henry and Jamie and Emma…..well _that_ was a realization….best not to think too hard on that now though…

The drive to the park where the event was being held was a relatively quiet and uneventful one. Quite the opposite of the party going on once they were there. It seemed the parent's had gone all out for their son's birthday, even including a clown and moon bounce. From the looks of it, everyone in town was there. The family of four made their way politely to through the crowd to drop off the present Emma had picked up during the day and spotted her parents. Regina wasn't really saying much and seemed to be using Jamie almost like a shield. Eventually though the boy made it clear he would like to be playing with the other kids and she very reluctantly put him down. She searched through the crowd, looking for someone she wouldn't mind talking to. Several faces made eye contact with her, but she didn't care for any of them. Finally her eyes landed on one man she was familiar with and relieved, she approached him.

"Sydney, how are you?" The man turned to her and his eyes immediately lit up and a smile overtook his face.

"Regina, it is so good to see you. I heard about what happened, that's so unfortunate." He said suppressing his real emotions on the matter.

"And you haven't come to see me?" She asked with fake disappointment, falling automatically into her usual demeanor with the man.

"Oh I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't want to crowd you. How are you?" He spoke quickly, wanting to say the exact right things to make her happy.

"I am well Sydney, thank you. Just adjusting to all the changes."

"Yes yes, I suppose that is taking quite a toll. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked hopefully and nearly came undone when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Always so loyal my friend. Anything around here I need to know about?"

"I'm surprised you aren't asking your wife." He controlled a sneer after that last word.

"I'm asking my friend. We are still friends right?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes of course we are! I will always be here for you." As he spoke he pulled out a chair at a nearby table and Regina took it with a smile before Sydney sat in the one next to hers. "Despite the sheriff's best efforts that is." He added casually. That seemed to grab Regina's attention.

"What are you saying?" Sydney shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh you know Emma, she has quite the temper on her and didn't like you being so close to anyone else. She doesn't really allow us to meet much." Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Well Miss Swan certainly likes to meddle doesn't she?" She grit her teeth, angered that anyone would dare to control her.

"Yes she does." He encouraged her, liking the direction of the conversation. "But don't worry, like I said, I am always here for you." This time, it was Sydney that put his hand on Regina, placing it on her lower back. She smiled at him but her features turned to confusion when he pulled his hand back, suddenly looking nervous and his eyes were trained over her shoulder. She turned to see Emma approaching, sending a glare at Sydney.

"What's going on guys?" She asked still not looking away from the man.

"Just having a conversation Sheriff." He smiled nervously.

"A private conversation Miss Swan." Emma ignored her.

"Well Sydney I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow _my_ wife." Her tone left no room for argument and the man wasn't dumb enough to cross her again.

"Of course Sheriff, have a lovely day." He got up quickly and left without even another glance at Regina. The brunette though stood abruptly and turned to Emma.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She was furious. After hearing what Sydney said, she was ready for a fight.

"_I _am not doing anything. What are you doing talking to Sydney?" Emma was trying to reign in her own anger at seeing the man anywhere near Regina.

"He is my friend. It's nice to talk to a familiar face."

"He is not your friend. Regina I realize you don't remember but he is a jealous, creepy, obsessive stalker. You don't like him."

"Excuse me, but I can decide that for myself. You have no right to step in like that!"

"Actually I do. Just because you don't remember doesn't change the facts. And the fact is, you are mine Regina. Mine. And every time someone moves in towards you, I have the right to step in."

"No you lost that right when you nearly killed me!" Seeing the look on Emma's face, she honestly regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

**So sorry for the longer wait. It has been an extremely busy week and i had some trouble with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_No you lost that right when you nearly killed me!" Seeing the look on Emma's face, she honestly regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. _

The way Emma's face dropped and paled slightly and red rimmed her eyes. If Regina expected a fight, she would be disappointed. Emma had only blamed herself since the accident. She was driving. She wasn't paying attention. She crashed the car. She hurt her wife. She knew all of this. Having Regina throw it in her face though….well that hurt.

Between the clenching in her chest and the slight burning behind her eyes now, she couldn't form a response. Instead Emma just turned away without a word and left Regina alone. Regina just stood still, not liking the feeling of guilt weighing heavily on her all the sudden. The whole confrontation, she hadn't noticed a pair of eyes on her.

"That is enough Regina." Snow said in her most authoritative tone just as Emma was out of ear shot. Regina whipped around with an angry glare in place.

"I _beg_ your pardon." Her tone was low and dangerous but Snow wasn't phased at all.

"You can_not_ talk to her that way. She's right. It's unfortunate that you don't remember, but that doesn't change the facts."

"I would be careful if I were you, dear. This is none of your concern-"

"She is my daughter-"

"Then talk to _her_!"

"I would if the situation were reversed. I wouldn't allow her to speak to _you_ that way either."

"Oh do _not _pretend like you care about me!"

"I do Regina. And I don't expect you to believe it because it has been a long hard road, we did not get to where we are overnight. But I do care about you." Regina just stared at Snow, not being able to form a response right away. "You saved my life you know?"

"Yes I am well aware of that mistake." She sneered. Snow just shook her head.

"I'm not talking about that. It was after the curse broke. I mean you saved me _and_ Emma. But still, you could have let us die. You could have finally gotten rid of me. I know at the time you wanted to." She gave a soft smile. "But you had to save Emma and I was part of that deal." Regina couldn't hide her confusion and Snow realized she hadn't been told any of this yet. "It's a long story and I'm sure you don't want to sit down with me and discuss it, but I will tell you one thing.

"After Nathan was born, the day we brought him home, we had a get together so everyone could meet him. You finally decided to hold him after Emma insisted. When you gave him back, you looked right at me. You want to know what you said?" Regina was glaring but Snow could see the curiosity there. "All you said was 'I'm glad you're alive.' That's it. But it was the biggest step we took to get where we are now.

"I care about you..." She said slowly and carefully. "And _that_ is why I am talking to you. Because I know how bad you would feel for her. The _real _you that is. The one who finally let her guard down. Who was _brave_ enough, to let her guard down. Just look around Regina. Look at your life now. Can't you see how much better it is with her?" Snow's eyes were pleading and she could see for a second, emotion surfacing beneath Regina's icy stare. Almost immediately though, the walls slammed back into place.

"I will not be lectured. Especially by you." Was all she said before storming away. Snow sighed sadly as she watched her.

Regina moved through the crowd quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She saw the boys playing with James and Nathan but didn't approach them. She was paying attention for one certain person. Seeing her, that unwelcome feeling of guilt washed over her again. Emma had slipped away to an unoccupied area of the park, sitting by herself at a picnic table. She could only see her profile but it was enough. She was slumped forward, holding her head up with her hands.

Regina stared for a moment before taking a few steps towards her. Part of the way there though, she noticed someone else approaching Emma, but was much closer. She stopped and watched as August walked up to the blonde and sat next to her, a look of concern on his face. There was a feeling in the pit of Regina's stomach she couldn't exactly place. Then she watched August put his arm around Emma's shoulders and start rubbing up and down soothingly.

She wasn't quite conscious of her movements right then. But before she knew it she was directly behind them and as August's hand curled around Emma's shoulder again, Regina grabbed it without thought, pulling it off roughly. She blinked and for just a second she saw them all in the exact same position but now they were in the diner. Her eyes adjusted again and she was back at the park, taking in the very startled and confused looks on both August and Emma's faces.

Suddenly realizing the position she was in, she released the hand abruptly and turned quickly, walking away as fast as possible. She heard Emma call after her but ignored it and kept moving. Archie had been talking to Ruby, but when he saw Regina grab August and then storm angrily away from the party, he left her to catch up with his friend.

"Regina?"

"Not now Dr. Hopper." She didn't even look at him.

"Why don't you come talk to me?" She spun on him.

"I do not need therapy!" He ignored the instinct to take a few steps back.

"No but I do think you need someone to listen." She almost yelled again but in truth, she kind of wanted to get some of this out. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before silently nodding sharply once.

"Not here." She said and Archie smiled, relieved.

"No no of course not. We can go to my office if you'd like, it's just up the street." She nodded again and the pair walked in silence up the road and into his office. Much to Archie's surprise, Regina broke the silence first just as the door was closing.

"Where does she get off just barging into my conversation with Sydney like that?! Regardless of our "marriage", she still does not have the right to control who talks to me! No one controls me!" She started pacing the room and Archie took a couple cautious steps towards the couch and sat.

"Well Regina, there is a long story there with him, I don't think she was trying to _control_ you-"

"I mean we were talking, nothing more! Well, he put a hand on me but that does not excuse her behavior!"

"And what about your behavior?" _That _brought her back.

"I beg your pardon?!" She crossed her arms and stared the man down.

"Regina, what just happened between you and August Booth? I saw you grab him." She opened her mouth but then closed it again, not sure how to respond right away. She started pacing again before answering.

"I don't know." She admitted quietly and Archie smiled.

"I think I do." Regina stopped again, making eye contact but didn't say anything. "I think you got jealous without even realizing it." Regina immediately opened her mouth to object but Archie held up a hand and spoke before she had the chance. "Did any part of that seem familiar to you?" Her mind immediately went back to that flash inside the diner.

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Tell me. What did you remember?" She sat down across from him and thought back.

"All I saw was the three of us in the diner. It was just a second, nothing more."

"Why don't you try closing your eyes again. Picture the image you saw in your mind. Hold onto it." She eyed him for a moment longer but then took a deep breath and did as he instructed. She saw it again. August touching Emma. Again that feeling welled up in her stomach. He had his arm around her. He was rubbing her shoulder. She was angry.

"All I see is us inside the diner. I'm not getting anything more than last time."

"Okay keep your eyes closed, keep concentrating." He paused, thinking back on what he assumed Regina was remembering and the knowledge he had on that day. It was definitely helping that he himself was inside the diner for this part. "You see them together and you get angry. You grab Mr. Booth's arm. Emma get's angry with you and says she wants a word with you outside." He didn't know exact details of the conversation that followed so he hoped that might be enough for her. It was helping. Regina could see it.

"Okay, I'm following her outside." She started feeling lightheaded.

"_What the hell was that _Madam Mayor_?!" Emma yelled, spinning on her heel to face the brunette following close behind her._

"She yells at me."

"_Oh I don't know. What _was_ that dear? Because it looked like the town's sheriff was getting groped in public!" Regina yelled back, getting right up in Emma's now shocked face._

"I yell back."

"Good, stay with it, concentrate."

"_Groped?! Are you kidding me Regina?! I'm off duty and he had his arm around my shoulders, not his hand on my ass! What the hell is your problem? Are you jealous or something?" Regina's faced turned bright red and she took a step back._

"_I am not jealous of him! That is preposterous! I have absolutely no interest in you! Ridiculous!" Regina snorted, lifting her chin and crossing her arms. Emma's mouth hung open before morphing into a soft, amazed looking smile._

"_I meant jealous of _me_." The stunned look on Regina's face was so comical Emma had to repress a giggle. The red on the brunette's cheeks grew and expanded down her neck. _

"_I…I didn't mean-"_

"_Oh my God." Emma said in awe. "You were. You were jealous of August." She said softly and gave a smug grin._

"_I was not-"_

"_You want me too….I knew it, you _are_ in love with me." She said in wonder. Regina hardened her features, trying to regain her confidence._

"_I don't even _like_ you!" She stepped forward again into Emma space. Emma didn't budge, just lifted her chin._

"_No….but you_ love_ me." She tilted her head to the side smirking. Regina's hands clenched at her sides. _

"_I do not-"_

"_Really Regina? Do you make a habit of that?" Emma turned her head, glancing through the diner's window before looking back to Regina. She pointed behind her. "Because there's a guy hanging all over Ruby. Are you going to go and rip him off like you just did August?" Regina was seething._

"_I do not want you." She said through clenched teeth._

"_Okay, I guess I'll be going back to August then." Emma started to turn around but without thinking, Regina grabbed her arm and jerked her back._

"_You will not!" Regina's eyes widened and she dropped the arm like it burned her. Emma smirked._

"_That's what I thought."_

"_Shut. Up." Regina ground out._

"_Why? Hitting too close to home? Just admit it Regina." Emma closed the remaining space and now the women were literally toe to toe. "You don't think I've noticed you looking at me?"_

"_I have not been looking at you-" Emma just continued like Regina had not spoken._

"_Since the mine." Emma smirked._

"_I said stop-"_

"_And then the fire." Emma tilted her head to the other side, trying not to laugh at Regina's tangible anger. She knew it was because she was right. "You want me." She whispered, almost touching Regina's lips._

"_Stop talking!" She was just trying to shut her up. That's it. Well at least that's what she would spend the next few hours trying to convince herself of. She certainly had not been trying to destroy her own curse. So when she grabbed Emma by the back of the head with one hand and her jaw with the other, slamming their lips together, she had not expected the pulse of energy to blast out from between them. She had not expected the towns people to start wandering outside, dazed and confused. She had not expected to have to run to her house. She had not expected to be saved by Emma Swan once again. And she had not expected to be thrown in jail. She had just wanted to shut her up…_yeah.

Regina opened her eyes and she was in back in Archie's office. She looked at him and noticed the smile on his face.

"You just broke the curse didn't you?"

"How much do you know?" She asked and he laughed a little.

"I know enough Regina. Tell me how you're feeling?" She thought for a moment, considering.

"I…I don't know. I said something. Something I shouldn't have said. I just….ugh! One minute I hate her and the next, I see her with the kids or a picture of us or I have some flashback of our life and…I just can't deal with all the back and forth!" She stood up and started pacing again. "I used to want her to be miserable, that was all I wanted but now…every time I see that hurt look on her face I feel…"

"You feel?" He pushed and Regina crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Guilty." She gave a small smile. "I am _not_ used to feeling that." Archie nodded, understanding.

"You need to go to her Regina."

"I don't know what to say to her, or even _how_ to talk to her." She said throwing up her arms.

"Yes well as a therapist I know I should tell you that you need to talk but as your friend Regina, I will say that you two have never really been ones for words." He gave a small smirk and Regina's eyebrows rose.

"My God, how much _do _you know?" He just laughed again and Regina couldn't stop the small smile in response.

* * *

Henry had just gone up to bed and Emma was finishing up the dishes in the sink. Regina's words hurt her and her behavior confused her. But the one thing she was sure about was that Regina was just not ready for this. This wasn't _her_ Regina anymore, she needed to remind herself of that. When she heard the front door open and close, she set down the plate she just finished and wiped her hands dry. As Regina walked in, she took a deep breath and turned around to face her.

"Look I wanted to be here to put Jamie to bed but I think we can both agree that maybe it's best if I stayed at my parent's place for a bit." Regina looked a little surprised but didn't respond. Instead she dropped her purse on the counter and marched straight up to Emma.

The blonde looked startled and took a small step backwards but Regina matched it. She grabbed each side of Emma's face and before the blonde even blinked, Regina pressed their lips together. She pushed her whole self into Emma, making the younger woman's lower back hit the edge of the sink and her upper body bent back slightly from the force. There was a part of Emma, deep in the back of her mind, that was startled at this and thought to maybe object. But without conscious thought, these bodies were made for one another. Emma's immediately reacted to Regina's, molding against it and responding to every touch.

After a moment, Regina pulled back and the two just stared hard into each other's eyes. It was when Emma opened her mouth as if to speak that Regina moved her hand to grasp the blonde's jaw and pulled their mouths together again, forcing her tongue through Emma's lips and subsequently shutting her up. In this position, with her body restrained in between Regina and the counter and her head held tightly in place, she had no other option but to submit to the kiss. Now _this _was her Regina.

**Okay so I've had that part where the curse breaks written since the beginning and have just been waiting to put it in, so i sincerely hope you enjoyed that part. I have been writing like crazy this weekend hoping to be able to keep the updates coming. This week won't be quite as busy but it will still be a little difficult. Hopefully Ch 13 can be up tomorrow or Tuesday at the latest. Please Review and tell be how you feel about this chapter. Thank so much for reading! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

For a few minutes, both women completely gave themselves to the kiss. Regina kept her hands on Emma's face and the blonde had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, hands clutching the brunette's jacket, showing just how desperately she had missed touching this body. Regina, as always did everything she could to stay in control. But Emma, just as _she _always did, put up a fight and made the brunette work for it. Eventually both needed air and finally pulled back. After a few deep breaths, Emma asked the question she had tried to earlier.

"Do you...do you remember?" She tried to keep the hope from her voice but Regina heard it.

"I remember doing _that_. And breaking the curse. And a few…_other_ things." Emma was slightly disappointed but then smirked.

"Other things like whatever you were remembering this morning?" Regina's head jerked up and her cheeks reddened momentarily, but then the last few minutes had given her a confidence she hadn't had since waking from the coma. So with new found daring she stepped back into Emma's space.

"Yes, just like that. And there is something about the spot just here I seem to really enjoy." She moved to the place on Emma's neck she most commonly visited. Without any hesitation she opened her mouth to take in the skin, sucking it boldly. Emma's eyes fluttered closed. She hadn't been touched in weeks and the feel of Regina's mouth on her had her nearly coming undone on the spot. And if she wasn't already close enough, Regina pressed into her, letting her thigh come in contact with her increasingly wet center. A moan escaped the blonde's lips and Regina grinned against her neck.

"What exactly have you remembered?" Emma asked a little breathless, hoping very much Regina wanted to reenact one of them. The brunette seemingly read her mind.

"There was something in the shower I got the other day but I only remembered part of it. Maybe you could come upstairs and…_help_ me." She turned and walked away, swaying her hips just as Emma had done that morning to taunt her. Well it worked. Emma nearly tripped over herself catching up to her wife. She couldn't even think straight. She had been craving this and now it was happening. All precautions and sound judgment were ignored. Regina was surprisingly unnerved despite the abrupt changes. The memories that had surfaced had been so vivid that it didn't feel like a new experience, more like it had just been _too_ long. Well they were going to fix that now.

Getting to their room, neither showed any hesitation or discretion at pulling off their clothes as fast as possible, though Regina did take a few extra seconds to rake her eyes up and down the blonde's body. Emma noticed and couldn't help her grin when she saw Regina gulp and lick her lips. She turned away from her though, wanting to mess with her a bit.

"Want a piece of this?" That was all Regina needed. She caught up with her just as she was entering the shower. The water was just barely turned on before Regina grabbed Emma by the hips and pressed her into the cool glass. Just like she remembered. Emma smiled and lifted her hands to Regina's cheeks, pulling their mouths together once again. Regina leaned her body weight against Emma, holding her in place again. She didn't have to ask for permission it seemed because Emma's mouth opened automatically for her as she pushed her tongue out to explore.

The more things heated up, the more tiny flashes she got. Just seconds at a time, but she could tell they were all different and each one a tiny bit longer. She saw herself pressed into the glass, and then her turning Emma around, kissing the back of her neck. She saw hands grabbing, sliding down wet bodies, water running over heated skin. Apparently they enjoyed themselves here quite often over the years. It was a little disorientating but being attached to Emma seemed to help keep her grounded and remembering kept her confidence high.

Emma had no reservations about letting her hands get reacquainted with her wife's incredible body and that boldness helped encourage Regina to match her enthusiasm. The memories were strong but actually feeling the warm skin and soft lips of the younger woman…it now seemed incomparable.

She moved back to the sweet spot on Emma's neck, understanding quickly why she remembered liking it so much. Seeing the purpling skin took her arousal to impossible heights. Something about the mark, the visible claim on her just affected every part of Regina. At this point, nothing else seemed to matter. The crazy circumstances and all her mixed emotions were surpassed by the sudden intense need to feel. _Really_ feel. She wanted this and she needed it. So when Emma's hand wandered down lower and lower until it cupped Regina's heated core, the brunette pressed herself into her as best she could. Emma's own needs didn't allow for much teasing though. She needed to feel Regina as well. So without prolonging any further, Emma let two fingers slip inside and immediately start an intense rhythm.

Regina's hands grasped tightly to Emma. One on her hip and the other wrapped around her back, nails starting to sink in slightly though both barely even noticed. Regina's breath quickened as she leaned her forehead on Emma's shoulder, now starting to pant at the ever increasing rhythm the blonde was thrusting. Emma attached her lips to every piece of skin around Regina's neck and chest she could reach, Sydney's actions increasing her need to mark her territory as extensively as possible. Still though it wasn't enough for Emma who had been deprived of touching her for weeks now. In a swift move she learned from her own wife, she grabbed around Regina's waist with her free arm and spun them quickly, changing their positions.

Before Regina had a chance to completely regain her footing, Emma dropped to her knees in front of her. Regina's breath caught for a moment at the sight. Quickly though, keeping the pace with her hand, Emma leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Regina's neglected bud, sucking and swirling her tongue against it enthusiastically. That did it for Regina who came completely undone in that moment, holding the hand not burying itself in Emma's hair, tightly against her mouth, trying to quiet her own scream from the rest of the household. Emma slowed her pace but allowed the brunette to ride it out till the end. Once she felt all the after shocks cease, she stood with a content sigh and a lazy smile, licking her lips in front of her very flushed wife.

"I missed that." Emma said leaning in to kiss Regina sweetly on the cheek. "Can I ask what exactly brought all this on? Not that I'm complaining of course." She said with a smirk and Regina let out a small laugh.

"August." She said simply and Emma tilted her head.

"August?"

"He was touching you." Emma's eyebrows rose slightly, but quickly connected the dots with her earlier behavior. "Just because I don't remember doesn't change the facts. And the fact is, you are mine Emma." She smirked, paraphrasing Emma's earlier words. She finished it by leaning in to whisper directly in her ear. "Mine." Emma's arousal built impossibly higher and Regina leaned forward to cut the water off before grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her from the bathroom. She didn't even bother drying them off, instead pushing Emma's wet body down hard onto the mattress. "There's another memory that was cut short I wouldn't mind refreshing myself on."

It was with a look worthy of the Evil Queen that Regina stalked towards the bed and crawled towards Emma, who was moving back to the headboard, now slightly apprehensive yet still abundantly aroused. She reached the top of the bed and Regina kept crawling until she was hovering over top. Looking down at Emma's position, her smirk grew.

"Yes that's perfect." Before Emma could question the comment, Regina grabbed each of her wrists and held them above her head, adjusting so she could keep them pinned with one hand, she used the other to open the bedside drawer and pull out the discovery she made this morning. There was something so incredibly thrilling about handcuffing the sheriff. "Let's see if _you_ break the head board Miss Swan." Once again, Emma nearly came undone on the spot.

Regina let her hands caress down Emma's body while moving her lips to one of Emma's breasts, sucking hard, just like in her dream this morning and to continue with it, she moved to the other breast and repeated her actions. She scratched down Emma's sides as her lips moved down the center. Once again, she heard the hiss from above and moved to push Emma's legs apart. She blew onto the heated center and Emma jerked forward. Regina moved forward and licked a line straight up before sucking the sensitive bud into her mouth.

Just like Emma had done for her, she entered the blonde with two fingers and let her mouth and hand move in sequence with each other. Emma was already so pent up and excited, it didn't take a minute before she was screaming out Regina's name, barley muffled by her own arm she was biting into.

Both women were breathing hard as Regina crawled back up and collapsed next to the now finally sated blonde. Emma looked over at Regina and when the brunette didn't make eye contact right away, she cleared her throat.

"Uh, you gonna un cuff me?" Regina laughed and leaned up on her elbow to face Emma.

"Oh I'm sorry dear but I don't _remember _where the keys are." She said innocently and Emma might have pretended to be more annoyed but found herself mesmerized by the smile playing at Regina's lips. She had missed that just as desperately. Luckily Regina gave in quickly and moved back to the drawer, pulling out the keys sitting right inside. After she was unrestrained, Emma laid down comfortably and the two just stared up at the ceiling momentarily in silence once again until Regina broke it.

"You were really going to leave again?" Her tone was a little smaller than she would have liked.

"I thought it would best for you if you didn't have to see me constantly." Her voice also came out a weaker than desired.

"I…I shouldn't have said…what I said to you…it-"

"It's okay Regina. You were right." There was a long pause before Regina responded.

"I'm sorry." It was a big step and Emma knew it.

"Thank you." There weren't anymore words that night and though the two fell asleep separate, the two bodies unconsciously moved together until they were reconnected and both slept soundly.

* * *

"_This has to end Sydney. You need to understand there will never be anything between us." Truly she didn't want to be too harsh. The man had always been loyal to a fault and she couldn't punish him for falling for her. She certainly had led him on plenty over the years. _

"_Regina, she isn't good enough for you! You deserve someone who will truly value you as I do!" He insisted getting very close to Regina now._

"_I know you do, and I appreciate that but Emma is my true love. And we __**will**__ be married tomorrow. I am not going to change my mind no matter what." She said firmly, not wanting any further misunderstandings. _

"_You can't honestly tell me you have no feelings for me! I know you do! You kept me around for all these years!" He was looking more and more desperate and Regina took a few cautious steps backwards._

"_Sydney. I'm sorry. But you need to leave. Now." She started to turn away but the man reached forward and grabbed her arm. _

"_No, I won't." It was a bad move on his part. All the kindness left her expression and demeanor as she turned to face the man._

"_Remove your hand or lose it." She said through clenched teeth but the obsessed man didn't heed the warning._

"_I love you Regina don't you understand?!" He yelled right in her face but before she answered another voice joined them._

"_She said, remove your hand." Emma had been looking for Regina and when she wandered outside, she saw the creepy reporter standing much too close to her soon-to-be wife. Seeing him grab her, she increased her pace, a fire burning in her eyes. The man noticed and did release Regina, taking a cautious step backwards. Regina turned to her and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, seeing the anger and wanting to calm the situation._

"_It's okay Emma, Sydney was just leaving, isn't that right?" She said the last part looking back at the man. He took a few more steps back but as he turned to walk away, he looked back one more time._

"_I can wait Regina. Eventually you will realize I have always been there for you, and I always will." When he started to leave, Emma took a step forward._

"_Hey Sydney," he looked back, "if you even place your hand on her again, I'll break it." With that he stormed off and Emma casually slung her arm around Regina's shoulders._

"_I think you might be worse than me dear." Regina smirked, wrapping her own arm around Emma's waist._

"_Hey, I said I would break a few bones. You told Neal you would rip his heart out." Emma said with a small chuckle._

"_I never said I would crush it, he could live without it. Sydney couldn't type with a broken hand." The casual tone just made Emma laugh harder. _

"_I don't trust him. I think it would be best if I stayed here tonight." Emma said as they reached the door. She turned Regina, pulling her into her arms._

"_No." Regina responded with finality._

"_But-"_

"_No. Even if I allowed it, your mother won't. She wants this as traditional as possible and I hate to say it, but I kind of agree." Emma just looked at her dumbfounded. _

"_Traditional? Her same aged princess/sheriff daughter is marrying her former stepmother, the former evil queen/mayor, for which they already share a child and live together in a fictional town in a parallel world…I kind of think your argument is invalid." She deadpanned and Regina had to laugh at the absurdity. _

"_Well…yes it may be, but I am trying here Emma." She looked a little more serious now and Emma knew she was putting effort into doing what was considered "right" so people would start really believing that she had changed. Reluctantly, Emma nodded._

"_Okay, but are you sure don't want a piece of this before I go." She said in a cocky tone, looking down to indicate her own body. Regina smirked and gripped Emma's waist, pushing her against the closed door. _

"_I will be _taking_**," **__She raked her eyes down Emma's body and back up.__** "**_all_of this, tomorrow night. But right now, it is time to say good night." Emma actually whimpered as Regina pulled away, but did as she was told and with a childish pout, walked down the path to her bug. Regina couldn't contain her warm smile though as she watched the love of her life leave, knowing from tomorrow on, she never would again. _

* * *

Regina opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She was on her side facing out the window, but instead of being greeted with brightness like usual, the room was still bathed in moonlight. She felt a pressure against her entire backside and looking down, she saw Emma's arm curled tightly around her. She could feel the breath tickling the back of her neck and for a moment, she smiled feeling warm and comforted. But after that moment, her eyes shot back open. Her mind was swirling, so many mixed thoughts banging against one another. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, she twisted and pulled herself out from Emma's grasp and stood from the bed, immediately searching for her clothes. She threw on one of the pairs of pants left in a pile on the floor and then a shirt, also unsure of it's exact owner.

"Regina?" Emma had felt the movement and woken, confused to see the brunette moving so quickly around the room in the dark. Regina froze at the sound of her name. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Miss Swan, go back to sleep." Emma was not comforted at all by the title or the tone it was used in. She got up from the bed, pulling on a rob left on the chair next to it.

"Regina what's going on?" Her worry was growing as Regina wouldn't even look at her.

"Nothing, I'm going to check on the boys." Emma moved in front of her, blocking the door.

"They're fine Regina, please stay." She knew her well enough to know when the walls were closing and she was clamming up again.

"Miss Swan-"

"You're freaked aren't you? It's okay. We probably should have slowed down last night. I think I kind of got carried away. It was selfish I know I just...I missed you so much…I'm sorry. Can we talk?" Emma could see Regina's discomfort and prayed their impulsive behavior didn't set them back again. She had known somewhere deep in her mind that they needed to take things slower but she had ignored it. An decision she was now regretting.

"I don't think-"

"_Please _Regina." Her eyes were pleading and she could see Regina's wall dropping just slightly. "Come on, you must have questions. You haven't asked me anything other than your schedule. What if we go down and get a drink and just talk?"

"It's three in the morning." Was all she could come up with.

"Yeah well you were getting up anyway. Please." She repeated. "I'll answer anything you want to know." Regina stared for another moment before responding.

"Very well." Emma breathed a sigh of relief and led the way down and into the study, not wasting any time pouring a glass of cider for both of them.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Emma said taking a seat on the couch opposite Regina, making sure to give her any space she might need. Regina took a long sip, enjoying the burn and thinking about her response.

"What the hell is that monstrosity in the garage?" Emma choked a little on her drink as she let out a laugh.

"You mean the SUV or my beautiful bug?"

"Either…both." Regina smiled lightly, already feeling just a little more relaxed. "I mean why in the world would we get rid of my classy Mercedes and keep that death trap you _claim_ is a car?"

"Because your "classy Mercedes" died on the side of the road and my beautiful bug has remained faithful through the years. I take care of it and it takes care of me." She smiled smugly before taking another sip. "It happened while you were pregnant and at the time, _you _thought an SUV was "safe and practical"." She used her fingers as air quotes to mimic Regina and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Okay speaking of, I remember a few things about the pregnancy except one very important component." Emma raised her eye brows in question. "His conception. I mean I gave birth but he looks like you, and unless there have been some dramatic medical advances in the past few years, there is another party in this matter." Emma nodded her head seriously and responded in an even tone.

"Yes well Neal was willing to offer up his services once again and give Henry a _real_ brother." Regina's jaw dropped and her face drained of all color. Emma held her expression for a few more seconds before her own face started twitching and her whole body started convulsing with her laughter. Regina hardened her features into an intense glare.

"I'm sorry!…I'm sorry….That was immature, I'm sorry, really." She couldn't stop laughing though when she took in Regina's hard yet now slightly morphing expression. She was trying to stay angry but with the sight of the convulsing blonde and the cider working through her system, a few light chuckles escaped her lips of there own accord.

"Now I really understand Dr Hopper." Emma calmed and looked up at her questionably.

"What do you mean?"

"He said we weren't ones for words." Emma's eyes slightly widened.

"My God, how much does he _know_?"

**I really hop you all enjoyed this chapter because i loved writing it! Now the down side is that i cant tell you when the next chapter will go up. Hopefully only a couple of days though. Pretty PLEASE review! Thank so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had to change a few elements of the show to fit my story. But because I'm making this all up anyway, I feel it's perfectly acceptable to deviate a bit. So I just ask you go with it. Thanks so much, enjoy!**

Regina's face contorted in total disgust and Emma cringed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. "Turkey baster" was a poor choice of words…Uh…Okay it was just like a really big syringe…a tube…" Emma was gesturing with her hands out in front of herself like she was holding some thing cylindrical. "You know I think we still have the pamphlets-"

"No! Thank you, that's enough, I understand the concept." Regina shook her head, trying to erase the image Emma had just conjured for her. "So what, just some anonymous donor? We don't even know who his other parent is?"

"_I'm _his other parent." Emma said with a little more force than was probably necessary.

"You're right, I'm…I'm sorry." Regina responded, all to aware of the pain of being questioned as a _real _parent when you don't actually share DNA. Emma could tell she was sincere and immediately relaxed again.

"It's okay. I mean we don't know his name, but we picked him out of a group of men. Healthy, smart, successful."

"And let me guess, a blonde?" Regina smirked and Emma smiled warmly back.

"Yeah… Jamie uh, he's named-"

"After your father." Emma's eye brows rose but she was smiling. "I remember that, his whole birth actually." Both women looked away, lost in one of their happiest memories. Regina's smile turned slightly sad. "There's so much I've forgotten." She said quietly and Emma looked up sympathetically before standing and moving to the spot next to Regina.

"Yeah but you're remembering. With time you might get it all back." She said hopefully and gave Regina a small smile.

"And if I don't?" Regina kept her tone soft and her eyes on her hands clasped in her lap. Emma hesitantly reached over and grabbed them with one of her own, waiting until the brunette met her eyes.

"Then we'll make new ones." She kept her face soft but felt a small thrill when Regina squeezed the hand Emma had placed in hers. They stayed like that for a moment until Regina cleared her throat and let go to stand and refill her glass.

Emma sensed the need for a change in atmosphere. "So what else you wanna know?"

"What happened after the curse broke? I remember it breaking and being thrown in jail." She stopped for a second and looked back at Emma. "and you know…" Emma smirked.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Regina rolled her eyes but felt a little more at ease now. Confidence rising again, she walked back to her spot and sat down. Curling her legs under her, she rested her arm along the backside of the couch and finished a long sip before forming her question.

"Your mother said something about saving you two. What was she talking about?" Emma took a long breath.

"Well, that's a long story." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "Gold released a wraith to come after you. It got to us while we were still in the jail cell. It was…it was bad." She paused again, a small shiver at the memory of seeing Regina's soul being ripped from her body. Regina noticed.

"But my parents knew it was coming so they showed up and fought it away. You thought of a plan to use Jefferson's hat to send it back to the Enchanted Forest, into oblivion." Regina nodded along, thinking it did seem like an appropriate idea. "Again it's a long story, but during the fight I got pulled into the portal and my mother jumped in after me. Turns out, the land _was_ still there. When we found a way home, Gold put a spell on the portal so whoever came through would be killed."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Regina interrupted, now leaning forward slightly, very curious.

"Okay sorry I should backtrack a minute. We couldn't communicate at first. But Gold mentioned that everyone under the sleeping curse ends up in the same world. So my father asked to be put under and while he was, he was able to talk to my mother. She told him about _your_ mother. She was causing us some problems…" Emma took a minute to let that sink it. Regina chose to sidestep the subject of her mother for a minute.

"How was James able to awaken from the curse to tell us if Snow was still in the other realm?"

"From what I understand, you and Gold were able to combine your magic and create a spell that would change the curse, making it only temporary. I don't know all the details. Anyway, you both were convinced that it would be Cora coming through the portal, so Gold put the spell on it. But at the last minute, you pulled _all_ the magic out yourself. Then we got through. You saved us." Emma smiled at her and Regina took a deep breath, absorbing all the information.

"Well I certainly didn't see all that coming." She gave a small laugh. "I think that's probably enough for the moment. Maybe we should try to get a little more sleep." Right on cue, Emma gave a long yawn and Regina rolled her eyes before taking both their glasses to the kitchen. They made their way back up the stairs and when they arrived at the bedroom door, Emma glanced at Regina, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well come on." Regina said, before turning to enter the room. She didn't see the large grin plastered on Emma's face, feeling victorious at being invited back into her bed. They laid back in their original positions and between the early hours and several glasses of cider, the two once again drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

_Regina walked up to the door but stood for several moments before she got the courage to knock. When she finally did, it was opened immediately. _

"_Regina? Are you here to see me?" Archie asked, clearly surprised. The red rimming Regina's eyes said she definitely had not been doing well in the last few days. Without waiting for her to answer, Archie held out his arm to silently lead her in. They sat down before Archie tried again._

"_How have you been doing?" Regina was looking down at her hands but finally met his gaze._

"_Henry is with David." Was all she said. _

"_And how are you feeling about that?" He asked gently but Regina's features hardened._

"_Spectacular doctor! In one day, everything I worked for was destroyed, a mob tried to kill me, a wraith tried to rip out my soul, I lost my son and Em-" She stopped, catching herself. "I lost my son. How do you think I feel?" She felt the tears burning behind her eyes and pressed them together, willing them not to fall again._

"_Okay let me start from the beginning. Correct me if I'm wrong, but the curse was not making you happy." He paused but she did nothing but glare. "The mob did not kill you. The wraith did not get your soul. You have not lost your son, you can and I believe you will, have him back." _

"_I promised him I wouldn't use magic. It's been a week."_

"_That's an excellent start." He encouraged and she shrugged lightly. They stayed in silence for a moment._

"_I'm alone." She whispered and Archie looked at her sympathetically. _

"_I know it feels like that now, but you are making progress. Henry will come back and…" He paused until Regina looked back up. "…I believe Emma will to." Her eyes widened and mouth dropped ever so slightly. "Regina I saw you two break the curse, and there's only one way that could be right?"_

"_I didn't know." She started very quietly, trying to find the right words. "I didn't know it was her."_

"_Love never comes in the way we plan on." He said understandingly. _

"_I just finally realized it and then…"_

"_Realized you loved her?" Regina nodded and looked back down. She opened and closed her mouth a few times nervously. Archie noticed._

"_Regina you can tell me anything. No one will ever know what we talk about." She looked up slowly._

"_I…we…we were _together_…right before the wraith I…we…" She couldn't seem to figure out how to explain but Archie suddenly understood. _

"_Together." He was careful, thinking of words that wouldn't scare her. "You made love?" Regina actually snorted a bit._

"_Well not exactly in the most traditional sense, but yes. And I have never felt that way before. And once again, when I think I might have a chance at a happy ending, it's all ripped away."_

"_Regina you have not lost your happy ending. I have to believe they are alive and will return." Regina remained silent for a moment, trying to decide just how much she was willing to trust him. Finally she realized she truly had no one else._

"_They _are _alive." Archie's eyes widened._

"_You know this?"_

"_We put Dav- James under the sleeping curse and he talked to Snow White. But my mother," she choked out the word, "is trying to stop them and come here herself. She'll do it too. Gold he, he made a spell. It will kill her when she tries to get through."_

"_What if Emma and Snow get through?"_

"_They won't, they cant beat Cora, no one can." She said it in her normal over confident tone but Archie sensed something else._

"_Is that really what you believe?" He questioned and then saw the mixed emotions cross her features. He didn't miss the abundance of doubt there._

"_Ye- yes no one can beat her." It was clear Regina was really trying to convince herself._

"_Are you willing to bet Emma's life on that?"_

_That seemed to do it. Regina didn't respond, instead she stood up and began pacing. Crossing and uncrossing her arms a look of concentration written on her face. She stopped abruptly at the window, staring hard for a moment. Down below she had caught sight of Henry walking with James. _Henry_. He believed in Emma above all else. He had faith she could get through this, no matter the odds. She could believe too. She _had_ to._

"_No." Was all she said before running down to catch her son and his grandfather. Telling them what was about to happen at the well had gone anything but smoothly but saving Emma and Snow came before arguing. They made their way as quickly as possible to the well, just in time to see the swirling green haze above it and Gold standing there, a satisfied look on his face. _

_Regina stood for just a moment, knowing the risks of what she was about to do. Gold yelled out to her but she ignored it, walking in fear but with determination right up to the well. Reaching out her hands, she began absorbing the magic, feeling herself ripping it out. It took all her strength and she wondered at one point if she would survive it, but suddenly, the last of the haze was removed and she fell back, gasping for air. _

_Looking back, there was no movement and no sound except the cries of her young son. She cried for him and for herself, knowing in that moment she had failed and cost Emma, her true love, her life._

* * *

Regina shot up in bed. Tears were running down her cheeks and her breathing was hard and heavy. In some part of her mind, she knew these emotions were irrational, but they couldn't surface. The dream, the memory, was so vivid, the emotions were overwhelming her. Suddenly she jerked her head to the side and again, though irrational, she felt overcome with relief at the sight of the sleeping and very much alive woman next to her.

Without thought she leaned down and cupped the blonde's cheek with a shaky hand. The motion woke Emma and she smiled before noticing the tears and sitting up quickly, immediately concerned.

"Regina? What is it, what's wrong?" Regina let out a single sob before lurching forward and pulling her into a tight hug, pressing her tear soaked face into Emma's neck. Emma was clearly confused and very worried. She put one hand to the back of Regina's head and the other rubbed soothingly up and down her back. "Hey, shh. It's okay. I got you." She rocked Regina slightly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I…I thought…" She choked out the words in between her cries. A day ago she would have been mortified at showing this kind of emotion to anyone but right now, it was out of her control. "I thought you were dead….because of me." Emma wasn't exactly positive what this was about though she cold assume.

"Everything's okay. I'm okay." She pulled back slightly to catch Regina's eyes. With tears still running, Regina lifted her hands to Emma's face and pulled their lips together. Emma could feel the desperation and decided to let Regina have this moment. But after that, despite how much she did love the feeling, she pulled back again to see her face. She didn't want Regina to give into her heightened emotions again just to second guess herself later. Instead, Emma leaned back and pulled Regina with her until they were laying down, secured in each other's arms.

After a few moments, Regina calmed and her thoughts cleared. With that, she suddenly felt self conscious. She wasn't one to lose control of herself, to let her vulnerabilities show. At least not in this fashion. There was a part of her that wanted to pull back and leave, get away from the uncomfortable emotions she had just put on display. But there was a bigger and ever growing part of her that couldn't deny the comfort and warmth she felt in Emma's arms. The soothing way Emma kept rubbing up and down her arm was leaving goose bumps but Regina found herself loving the feeling.

Emma could practically feel the wall lowering and Regina letting her guard down as the brunette took a deep breath and tightened her hold. She nuzzled into Emma's neck to the blonde's shock and delight, placed a soft kiss on the collar bone just below. They enjoyed the quiet a few moments longer until thunderous footsteps were heard followed by hard knocking and loud yelling from a three year old.

**Sorry for the longer wait. A lot going on plus i had to figure out what to do with this chapter. I have more time the next few days so hopefully i can get back to the faster pace with the updates. As always, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Regina followed her energetic son downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. A tired looking Henry followed a minute later just before his blonde mother. When Emma moved her way into the kitchen, she made her rounds as usual. After kissing Jamie, she moved over to Regina and with a quick glance for approval, attached their lips for a brief but tender kiss. Both women looked up to see Henry with his spoon halfway to his mouth, milk dripping off the sides as he was only paying attention to his mothers, still only inches apart. His jaw was slack and eyes were wide.

"You remember?" He finally asked in shock and Regina smiled somewhat sadly.

"Just a little." Henry looked a little disappointed but returned the smile.

"What do you remember Mommy?" Jamie asked, not even knowing what they were talking about. Regina looked much happier as she bent down to wrap her arms around her son.

"How much I love my little boy." She said before tickling his sides, making the child squeal and wiggle around in delight. The family sat in a much more comfortable atmosphere than the last few days as they ate together. Regina for instance was way more at ease, melding into the family dynamic better already.

"Alright, what's the plan for a Wednesday? Work, school, daycare, apple picking?" Regina asked in a neutral tone although she didn't look interested in the idea of spending today with her tree. Emma looked off to the side for a moment considering before smiling.

"Actually, I think I'll ask my dad or Ruby to cover the station. We can drop off the boys and maybe spend the day together."

"Together? You're going to take the day off?"

"Yes. You're remembering a lot. I have an idea I think can help jog your memory. If you want to that is." The more memories Regina regained, the more she wanted to know. The idea of uncovering some was appealing.

"Okay."

* * *

As planned, the two women first dropped off Henry at school and then Jamie at his daycare. With Emma's encouragement, it only took five minutes for Regina to tear herself away today. Emma drove them through town, refusing to answer Regina's questions about their destination. They made it to the edge of the forest and the blonde jumped out, taking a small bag over her shoulder, waiting patiently for a hesitant Regina to exit the car. Emma started walking and was relieved to hear Regina behind her.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked and Emma just smiled at her before reaching back to take Regina's hand in hers, thrilled when the brunette let herself be led.

"I'm serious Miss Sw- Emma," she corrected, "where are we going?" Just as the words were out, the overly familiar déjà vu feeling washed over her. She tried concentrating on it for a minute but when nothing came of it, she shook it off and continued. A few moments later she was suddenly aware of her surroundings. They were on the path leading to the well. Sadness and anguish flooded her senses and she stopped in her tracks, making Emma halt her foot steps as well.

"It's okay." Emma encouraged but Regina didn't budge.

"This is where I lost you." She practically whispered, looking off into the distance and Emma moved to hold both her hands in her own.

"No, this is where we were reunited. But that's actually not why we're here." Regina's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Trust me…_please_." Between her tone and the small circles she was tracing on Regina's hands with her thumbs, to both their surprise, the brunette nodded and they continued on. Reaching the clearing, Emma let Regina's hands go and pulled off the bag, opening it to remove two cups.

"I assume you remember the secrets of this well?" Emma asked lifting the bucket to fill the cups.

"That it _supposedly_ has the ability to bring back that which is lost?" Emma nodded. "What, you think it will bring back my memories?" She asked incredulously.

"I think it can't possibly hurt." She handed one of the now filled cups to Regina who eyed it like it was poisoned. "Oh come on." Emma pushed and after an eye roll, Regina took a sip.

"Oh, yes mhmm. It's all coming back now." Regina said sarcastically and Emma glared.

"Very funny." She waited a moment before taking Regina's cup and placing them both down onto the edge of the well. She stepped right up into Regina's space and took her hands again. The brunette took half step back at the sudden approach but Emma's hold kept her close.

"This is where we got a second chance." She began and this time the déjà vu hit Regina hard. "Another chance for our happy ending." Regina blinked and everything was the same except instead of the black jacket Emma was wearing, suddenly it was the red one, still in good condition. It was a memory. She blinked again and Emma was back in the black one. The blonde saw the shock and confusion cross her wife's face and knew she was getting somewhere.

"I have never believed in true love." Regina blinked. Red jacket. Blink. Black jacket. "Never thought there was a soul mate for me." Blink. Red. "_I thought I would always be alone" _Blink. Black. "That I wasn't good enough for anyone else."

Blink.

Red.

"_But that has all changed. It's all because of you." Regina looked surprised but touched. A small tear threatening to fall at hearing Emma's words. "Regina I love you. I love you like I never even thought possible. You are my soul mate, my one true love." Regina's mouth fell open as Emma dropped to one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me and be my happy ending?" _

_Now the tears did fall._

"Yes!" Regina blinked a few times, looking through the tears to see Emma dressed in her black jacket, down on one knee in front of her, a warm smile on her face. Regina swayed and Emma stood quickly to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She asked concerned. Regina held onto Emma, keeping her eyes closed for a moment, letting the memory process. She opened her still watery eyes and smiled, for the first time, not feeling so self conscious about her emotions. And once again, acting on her body's natural instincts, she leaned in and attached their lips. The kiss deepened as Regina pressed her tongue against Emma's lips. They parted happily, accepting her wife with enthusiasm.

This time, Emma wasn't quite willing to pull back, exhilarated once again by the sensations her Regina was creating for her. It wasn't desperate like this morning. She wasn't upset. This time there was a passion in it both had been missing though Regina hadn't realized it until now. With the hands still holding her jacket, she pulled Emma forward until there was no space in between them.

Lost in the moment, Emma let her hands wander a bit, one moving down to her wife's butt and squeezing before she thought it through. She did though when she heard a small gasp and Regina pulled back. Immediately she regretted being too aggressive, worrying that at any moment she would push her wife just a little too far too fast and set them back again. Six years together though, had caused some things to become natural but Regina was delicate right now. So she was definitely surprised when she saw how dark her wife's eyes had gotten. She knew that look well. Both were breathing heavy when Regina broke the silence.

"Take me home." It was a command and Emma was all too willing to obey.

They picked up the pace back to the car and sped home. The second the front door was closed Regina pounced. Once again, Emma just couldn't bring herself to worry about the consequences. Especially when she found herself pressed against the door with Regina's lips attached securely to hers. Quickly, jackets were removed and the two pulled each other up the stairs, not willing to lose contact for a second.

Inside the room, clothes were quickly pulled off before the pair fell onto the bed. Regina looked up at Emma, who was leaning slightly above. For a moment, they just gazed at each other as feelings Regina thought long gone were surfacing in intense waves. There was a split second of hesitation where Regina considered all the reasons this was a bad idea. But it was _only_ a second because it was then, for the very first time she realized…there wasn't a single one.

Regina gave her wife the warmest smile she had seen since the accident and it had Emma completely mesmerized. The brunette reached her hands up to pull Emma's face down to hers. They shared a kiss even more passionate than before and this time Regina's hands started moving, mapping out the body above her. When she cupped the two small breasts in front of her, Emma leaned into the touch. It still wasn't enough though so Regina moved one hand to Emma's back, and the other to her ass, mimicking the blonde's earlier move. She pulled until Emma lay flush against her. With tongues still dancing, she squeezed the flesh under her fingers.

Not wanting to separate from the delicious plump lips of her wife, Emma adjusted slightly to the side, just enough to move a hand down the brunette's body. She let her nails scratch lightly over Regina's hip and when she heard the soft hiss from below, she pulled back an inch and opened her eyes just to be met with an intense, lust filled gaze. In response, Regina shot her head back up and used her teeth to latch onto Emma's bottom lip, pulling it down into her mouth. She nibbled on it for a moment before sucking it hard. From that they moved back into the deep, passionate kiss and Emma's hand resumed it's journey.

She moved her hand down in between the brunette's thighs, scratching down to the inside of her knee and then sliding back up and repeating the move on the other leg. Regina's hand still holding onto Emma's ass squeezed hard, nails making contact, signaling the end of her patience. Emma smirked into the kiss. Some things never change.

She didn't waste another second, instead slipping two fingers inside Regina, relishing in the sharp intake of breath from below. She started up a steady rhythm, letting the heel of her hand press down and rotate a bit on Regina's clit. Between that and the way Emma's tongue was working against hers, Regina was quickly at the edge. Emma felt it and quickened for a second, crocking her fingers slightly and pressing down harder with the heel of her hand. Suddenly Regina's back arched impossibly high off the mattress, and a loud scream reached every corner of the house.

Emma grinned, proud of herself and lifted her fingers to her mouth, making sure to catch Regina's eyes. They simultaneously widened and darkened as Emma took one of them into her mouth, very slowly pulling it back out. Before moving to the other though, Regina grasped the blonde's wrist. She pulled it to her and took Emma's other finger into her own mouth, never losing eye contact. As she gently licked and sucked it, Emma's eyes glazed over and Regina used her distraction, keeping a grip on her wrist and locking legs to make the blonde lose her balance.

As Emma fell, Regina rotated herself and took the top position, leaning back on her heels and straddling the blonde. Just as her hands started feeling up the taunt stomach below, Emma's cell phone started ringing. With a loud groan, she leaned up, keeping one hand on Regina's leg and reaching the other to the bedside table, picking up the phone to see the screen.

"Crap, it's the high school." Not moving or letting go of her wife, she answered. "Sheriff Swan….Katherine hey what's going on?…Is he okay?" Regina immediately looked concerned but a second later Emma waved her hand dismissively. "…Okay then what is it?…What?…Shit…Okay, we're on the way." She hung up and Regina spoke first.

"What's wrong with Henry? And why were you talking to Katherine? And why are you swearing?" They both moved off the bed and started dressing.

"Katherine is the principal there and she said he got into trouble. She wouldn't say what kind, just to come down." Emma finished pulling on her jeans and went searching for her shirt.

"Henry doesn't get into trouble. He doesn't cheat. Doesn't get into fights." She said confidently before stopping and looking at Emma. "Right?" Suddenly she realized she wasn't quite so sure.

"No usually he's the one stopping them. No one messes with a sword fighting, linebacker prince." There was a large amount of pride in Emma's voice.

"Except a bounty hunter?" Regina smirked and Emma grinned smugly. "And what was the swearing about?"

"Oh, she said Jefferson would be there too, it involves his daughter." Regina knit her eye brows as she finished buttoning her shirt. "Have you remembered anything with him?"

"No why?" Emma took a deep breath as they exited the bedroom and made their way down the steps.

"We don't like him. Like more than Sydney. He kidnapped me once, before the curse broke." She was comforted by the slightly enraged look that crossed Regina's features at the mention of the kidnapping. They put on their jackets and moved out to the car. "He hates us with a passion. Also he practically lurks around the school sometimes. I've been called there for him before because he's so worried something might happen to his daughter. Grace has gone back to her adopted parents a few times because of how obsessive he gets. But he would never hurt her, so I can't do anything there. Anyway, our conversations have never gone smoothly. I can't imagine what they have to do with Henry."

They made it to the school and went inside directly to the principals office. This was new for both of them. Walking in, they saw Henry sitting by the door, not making eye contact. Grace was sitting on the opposite side with Jefferson hovering above. Before anyone had the chance to speak, Katherine walked out.

"Oh good, please if everyone could join me in my office." They all followed without a word, though several glares were sent around. The office was big enough that everyone could sit, and Jefferson stayed off to one side as the women moved to the other, leaving Henry and Grace to sit next to each other.

"Regina it's good to see you again." Katherine started with a smile.

"Thank you dear, it's nice seeing you as well. Can you tell us what's going on here?" She said placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Actually I'd like Henry and Grace to tell you. Kids?" They looked at each other for a second but neither took the bullet.

"Henry?" Regina said expectantly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. He hesitantly looked up and Regina noticed the blush.

"Um…well…we…"

"Kid you know you can tell us anything." She said with a smile. Henry looked back at Grace who was staring at her hands. Katherine finally gave in.

"Fredrick caught them under the bleachers." At everyone's confused stares, she continued. "Caught them kissing under the bleachers, during class."

"Henry!" Regina yelled making him flinch. Emma just covered her mouth with her hand. Good thing too, because no one would have appreciated the choked laugh she had caught just in time. Seems like their older son did take after his biological mother.

"It was during my study hall." He defended weakly. Jefferson stood angrily.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" Grace finally opened her mouth for the first time.

"Dad, stop. He didn't do anything. It was my idea to meet there-"

"Go wait in the car." He ordered.

"Daddy-"

"Now!" With all the attitude of a teenage girl, she stomped out of the room. Emma stood and walked around her family to face him.

"Okay calm down, everyone's fine."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He leaned in very close to Emma. The sheriff was used to dealing with him but her wife was not. So seeing the threatening stance made her react instinctively. Although in truth, even with full memory, she would intervene. She stood up and stepped right in front of Emma, giving a glare that send in involuntary shiver down the man's spine.

"Back. Up." It wasn't loud, but the low tone was dangerous and he did take a step back but held his angry stare. Emma was definitely surprised but comforted again at Regina's natural protectiveness.

"Okay everyone please, this is not a serious offence." Katherine said carefully, trying to calm the atmosphere. She should have known not to put this combination in one small room. "We just cannot condone skipping classes, even study halls. And because this was not the first time, action had to be taken." Henry winced.

"Henry!" Regina repeated. "How many times has this happened?"

"Just a couple…three times that's it, I swear." Both women shook their heads and Jefferson turned his attention back to Henry.

"If you touch my little girl again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Regina asked dangerously.

"I know you've forgotten quite a bit so let me remind you, you have no power anymore. I'm not scared of you." He whispered getting much too close to the woman and this time Henry was the one to move in. He stood up and without lifting his hands, placed his body in the tight space between them, forcing Jefferson to take a step back. This close, Henry's size advantage was clear. He didn't say a word but his facial features did.

As it turns out, the combination of the sheriff, former queen and their not-so-little linebacker, all with matching expressions, was quite an intimidating sight. Jefferson was called crazy by many but not suicidal. Much like his daughter, he stormed out of the room angrily, slamming the door on the way out.

"I am so sorry. I didn't expect all that." Katherine said, still standing safely behind her own desk. The atmosphere calmed significantly and the other two women smiled at her.

"It's alright Katherine. So what are the consequences?" They all sat back down.

"Three days." She said slightly wincing.

"Three days?! For skipping class?" Emma said, shocked.

"Well for three classes but those are the rules, I'm sorry, really. We'll count the rest of today, so he'll just be out the next two days and back Monday." A few minutes later, after grabbing up some school work for the rest of the week, the family of three headed out and got in the car deciding to pick up the fourth member.

"I'm really sorry." Henry said once inside the vehicle.

"Henry, that kind of behavior is for delinquents." Regina said, turning in the passenger seat to look back at him.

"Hey! _I _used to-" Emma started before Regina's hard eyes were turned on her. "Never mind." She muttered and Regina continued.

"You don't skip class to fool around with some girl."

"She's not just some girl and we weren't fooling around. I mean yeah he caught us kissing, but we talk."

"Talk, yeah." Emma snorted and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah actually we do. It's been really nice having someone to talk to recently. Things have been a little rough you know?" He said quietly, looking down. Both women softened immediately.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know this has been hard on you."

"No, no it's fine. I'm fine." He replied quickly, not really wanting anyone to feel guilty. Regina looked sympathetic, suddenly feeling bad for not thinking of the toll this might be taking on him. After a few silent minutes, she thought of an idea.

"I saw many pictures of us all at a cabin, is that somewhere we went often?" Regina asked and Emma nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah that's where we were going the night of the accident."

"Well, now that Henry is taking a little…vacation, I think we should go. All of us." Both Emma and Henry looked surprised but smiled.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes. It will give us all a chance for some quality time, just the…family." She smiled. "And I may regain some memories." Henry was certainly happy, his punishment now involving camping.

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect." Emma responded, even more thrilled then she was letting on. Feeling more excited than she had in weeks, Emma practically skipped into the daycare.

**Okay so i wanted more Jamie but there was too much going on. Next chapter will have him! I had seen an opportunity to end this story by the end of the next chapter but then i changed my mind. So i am aiming for 20 chapters. AIMING. Lol so don't hold me to that. I hope you enjoyed this and Please Review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**In light of yet another emotionally trying episode last night, I wanted to get this out sooner than later. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Mama!" Jamie ran as fast as his legs would carry him and lunged right at Emma, who caught him and swung him up in her arms.

"Jamie boy!" She said hugging him tightly and kissing down the side of his face. He laughed loudly and grabbed her face with his little hands, mimicking the kisses on her face. She laughed along and swung him around as they walked towards the exit. "Hey guess what?!" She said excitedly.

"What?!"

"We got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?!" The boy was buzzing with excitement already and she grinned at him. They made it outside and she saw Regina standing outside the car.

"Go ask Mommy!" She put him down and the little boy sprinted to his seemingly equally excited brunette mother. Regina knelt down and caught him nearly identically to the way Emma had just done.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my darling?" She was beaming at the boy, just excited to have him back in her arms.

"What surprise?!" She laughed at the overly enthusiastic energy radiating from the boy. It was contagious.

"Hmm…well I was just thinking maybe we should take a little trip to the cabin tomorrow." She was expecting excitement sure, but the gasp followed by the actually trembling body threw her.

"We are?! We going to the lake?! Now?! Now! Let's go!" He didn't give anyone chances to answer, just wiggled until Regina had to put him down, but then reached and grabbed her hand, trying to drag her to the car. She kept laughing and when she looked back, Emma was too.

"Sorry, should have warned you, he's not gonna be able to calm down for awhile." Emma grinned before getting into the driver's seat. Regina wrestled the boy into his car seat as he kept chatting excitedly about the trip.

"Bubby we are gonna be swimming right?"

"Yeah little man, you think you can keep up?" Henry grinned, poking Jamie's side playfully.

"I beat you Bubby!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Jamie yelled with a confident grin. The rest of the car ride home went similar to that and upon arrival at their home, the three year old was sprinting to the front door before all other members had exited the car.

"Sweetie, slow down!" Regina called, running to catch up.

"Mommy we gotta get ready to go now!" She finally caught him right at the door and knelt down to his level.

"Sweetheart, we have plenty of time, we're not leaving until tomorrow morning."

"No Mommy can we go now? Puhleeeeese!" He drew out before slipping his bottom lip out in an award winning pout. _He was good._

"Jamie." She started and the boy stepped to her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Yes Mommy?" _Oh he was so good. _Regina bit her lip, trying to keep a straight face.

"We will get all ready tonight and leave as soon as we're up in the morning, okay?" He pulled back, still pouting. "Young man, suck that lip back in or I'm pulling it out." He kept it out, but the sides of his face twitched a little, trying so hard not to smile. "Very well, you leave me no choice." She reached forward and grabbed the protruding lip between her thumb and forefinger, tugging a little and wiggling it around until Jamie erupted in a fit of giggles. After that, she lifted the boy into her arms and entered the home.

"So you and Grace huh?" Emma said as they walked from the car, giving Henry a wink and a little nudge. He rolled his eyes. "The way she defended you, that was really cute." He shook his head, trying to ignore her. "Do I need to be worried? Should we have _the talk _again?"

"Oh God no!" Henry replied automatically and Emma laughed.

"Okay but no more skipping school young man"

"Okay." He paused before smirking. "So you and Mom huh?" He mimicked her wink and nudge.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"The way she defended you, that was _really _cute." Emma shoved him still laughing. "Do I need to be worried? Should we have _the talk_?"

"Oh my God you're done!"

"Okay but no more skipping work young lady." Both were still laughing as they entered the house. They spent the next few hours getting some belongings together. They only planned on a few days but it seemed Regina felt the need to pack the entire house.

"Regina we keep all that stuff there." Emma said, watching Regina pulling shampoo and soap out of the bathroom cabinets.

"It never hurts to be prepared."

"We _are_ prepared. That's why the cabin is already stocked. Come on, take a break." She said suddenly right behind the brunette. Regina shivered a little when Emma's mouth was suddenly only an inch from her ear. "The boys are both asleep now. I don't know about you, but I would _really_ like to pick up where we left off earlier." She kissed just below Regina's ear, sending another shiver through her body. Emma felt it and smirked.

"Are you always this insatiable?" Regina said, trying to keep her confidence despite the arousal she was feeling between Emma's lips and her hands that had made it to the brunette's hips.

"Mmmm, yes but I blame you for that. You're like a drug." She said, with her lips still sitting against Regina's neck.

"I can't imagine how you survived almost three weeks dear?" Emma's hands started wandering and Regina had to focus on not letting her voice waiver.

"I know right, I had to take care of myself." Emma zeroed in on the bare spot where Regina's neck met her shoulder and placed a soft kiss there.

"You what?" Emma froze.

"What?" She blurted.

"You touched yourself without me?" Regina's voice was low as she stepped out of Emma's arms to face her.

"Um…I…I mean…yeah but, but I was thinking about you!" Regina took a few predatory steps towards Emma, who matched them moving back until they were out into the bedroom.

"Oh no dear." Regina tsk'd and the walk continued.

"Hey wait a minute! I caught you in the shower the other day. _You_ touched yourself without _me_." Emma stopped backing up and lifted her chin. "You were moaning _my_ name. You should have waited for me." Emma smirked and pushed by Regina. A brief wave of déjà vu hit Regina but nothing came of it. Emma walked to the dresser and when she turned, Regina's jaw went slack. She had seen the object…thought about it quite a bit.

"I thought that was mine." Regina managed to get out, her eyes were getting darker by the minute.

"Nope, it's mine." Emma lied. She didn't even feel guilty taking advantage of her wife's amnesia. She removed her clothes, all while Regina watched and slowly lifted the harness up her legs, securing it around her waist. As she approached the brunette who was still rooted to her spot, Regina swallowed hard and took in the sight before her. Emma grabbed her waist and pushed her down onto the mattress. It took her only a moment to remove all of Regina's clothes. The brunette was having a hard time concentrating on anything except the appendage staring her in the face.

Emma confidently gripped Regina's hips, pushing her up the bed until she was leaning against the head board. She straddled her wife's hips, adjusting herself into position. She waited for any sign of hesitation or uncertainty on Regina's face, and when she found nothing but arousal and lust in her eyes, she continued. She placed just the tip of the dildo at the brunette's entrance, moving only an inch inside. She stayed like that and lowered her lips to Regina's ear.

"Do you have _any _idea…" She moved a few more inches inside at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing Regina to stretch and adjust to her. "…how hard it was…" She thrust all the way in, Regina's breath hitched. "…knowing you were getting off…" She pulled out and thrust back in quickly and Regina gasped louder. "…only feet away from me, and I couldn't touch you…" She started moving at a more steady rhythm, thrusting in and out. "It was all I had not to grab you and take you against the wall. I wanted to _so_ badly." She picked up the pace and the brunette's moans grew louder and louder.

Emma opened her mouth to take in the lobe, biting down before sucking it a minute and moving down the slender neck. Regina's nails were scratching hard lines down Emma's back, leaving a group of bright lines in their wake. Emma started pushing harder and harder making both women pant from exertion.

As Regina neared the edge, she grabbed Emma's jaw and crushed their lips together. As her tongue pushed past the blonde's lips, her free hand tangled in the golden locks. After an especially hard thrust, Regina's walls contracted around the toy and she barely muffled the scream in time. Emma kept moving another few seconds, letting the brunette ride out her orgasm. When both had calmed, Emma pulled out but before she moved back too far, Regina wrapped her hand around the appendage and jerked her forward. She had steel in her eyes and Emma shivered.

"Take this off, get on your back and spread your legs." The commanding tone was nearly enough to make Emma come undone, but she managed to hold off, standing up on shaking legs, removing the strap-on and laying down as ordered. Regina casually got up on her knee's and positioned herself between Emma's opened legs. She leaned down and placed just a single kiss on her lips before pulling back to look straight into Emma's eyes. Once their gazes were locked, Regina pressed her center into Emma's and grinded hard, making Emma gasp and throw her head back into the pillows.

She kept it up for a few minutes, rotating her hips every so often, increasing the volume of both their moans. When she had worked Emma up so high the blonde's center was dripping, she moved off and Emma groaned in frustration before Regina dipped her head and licked a straight line up her heated center. Once again, her head flew back her breathing grew rapid as Regina slipped her tongue in as far as possible while simultaneously rubbing Emma's clit with her thumb.

Between the licking, sucking and rubbing, it only took another few seconds before Emma arched her back, opened her mouth and let out a silent scream of pleasure. Before she had completely come down, Regina replaced her tongue with three fingers, making Emma gasp at the intrusion and the brunette moved up, slamming their lips together, once again shoving her tongue inside. Emma's eyes rolled back, tasting herself on Regina's tongue was arousing alone. But with her wife pounding into her at an inhuman pace, Emma's second orgasm blasted through her so hard, she actually blacked out for just a few seconds. When she reopened her eyes, Regina was laying of her side smirking.

"Well I certainly think that makes us even don't you dear?" Emma used the very last bit of her strength so pull Regina into her arms and only a moment later, sleep claimed the exhausted bodies.

* * *

"_Oh my God Regina what is that?" Emma said until she noticed the brunette rolling her eyes and amended. "I mean I know what it is just…I don't know, I didn't expect to see _you_ with one." Emma sat down on the bed, staring at the strap-on held in her wife's hands._

"_I thought we could try something new." She said confidentially with a smirk, though the action contradicted the slight blush on the brunette's cheeks. Emma noticed but chose to ignore that, not wanting Regina to be embarrassed. Instead she smiled wickedly at her wife._

"_Okay so, who gets to wear it?"_

"_Oh this is _mine_ dear." She purred, walking up to the increasingly aroused blonde. She watched Emma's eyes get darker as she slowly stepped into the harness, making quick work of the straps. Any shyness or embarrassment completely disappeared as she watched Emma's eyes glaze over and her breathes grow heavy and fast._

* * *

"Mommies?!" Both women flinched awake at a loud pounding on the door. "Mooooomieeeeesss!" The little boy shoved the door open before running and jumping onto the bed. "I time to get up. It's time to go!" He jumped up and down and Regina was holding tight to the sheet covering their naked bodies.

"Whoa Jamie boy, let us wake up." Emma rubbed her eyes before taking in Jamie's appearance. "Why are you in your swim trunks?"

"Because it time for swimming let's go!" Regina laughed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go get your brother, we can go _after_ breakfast." Emma said and Jamie barley remembered his 'I love you' before sprinting out of the room. The women got dressed relatively quietly but just as Regina was walking out with her duffel bag, she looked back.

"I had a dream last night. I remembered something." She spoke casually and Emma looked up.

"And?"

"And you're in trouble." She said while lifting the toy they had used the previous night and dropping it into her bag. She kept a neutral face, but as soon as she turned and walked out, a large smirk formed. She didn't miss the large gulp Emma took, realizing she saw caught. What she did miss was the very small grin pulling at Emma's own features. She didn't mind being in _that_ kind of trouble.

After a quick breakfast, the family threw the bags in the SUV and took off towards the cabin. Regina found herself enjoying the simple act of a family drive even more enjoyable than she would have predicted. Even when everyone was silent, there was this warm content feeling she was really getting addicted to.

The roads were quite windy she noticed but didn't think a lot of it. After a big curve, the road flattened and straightened out a bit. A few seconds later Regina realized they were slowing down quite a bit but she didn't see anything indicating this was their destination. As they came to a stop in the middle of the road, she looked over to Emma and saw she had paled a bit, her hands clasping hard to the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

"What's wrong? Emma?" She stopped though, realization hitting her. This must be the spot of the accident. Henry was quiet. He understood, also remembering his last time here when he had found both mothers bloody and unconscious. She turned in her seat and reached over to gently place her hand on one of Emma's shaking ones.

"Hey, look at me." When Emma made no move to do so, Regina lifted her free hand to her chin, physically turning the blonde's face towards her. "You're okay. Everyone's safe." It was the gentlest tone that had been directed towards her in awhile and Emma blinked a few times, trying to focus on her healthy and conscious wife and stop picturing the bloody scene they had created last time.

"Sorry, I'm sorry…just got lost for a minute." She shook her head, clearing the haze, comforted by the slow back and forth movement of Regina's thumb on the back of her hand.

"I understand that more than anyone dear, don't worry." Regina moved the other hand to the back of Emma's shoulders, rubbing soothingly. "Are you alright?" She asked, still being gentle.

"Yeah…yes, I'm fine." She smiled and took a deep breath.

The rest of the drive was in silence but Emma was happy to note the hand on her back never left. As they pulled up and exited the car, once again, Jamie sprinted up to the door first but this time Henry met him there to open it. Regina went to pick up a bag but was stopped when Emma grabbed her hand.

"What are you- Emma?!" She yelled when the blonde suddenly grabbed her, lifting Regina into her arms bridal style. So to speak. Even though her body stopped spinning her head didn't. Emma could practically see the haze falling over her wife.

"_Emma! What are you doing?!" She hadn't expected the blonde to just sweep her up like that. She was even stronger than Regina knew. _

"_I am carrying my wife across the threshold. I wore the tux, this is _my _job" She smiled and leaned to kiss Regina._

"_My my so chivalrous of you." There wasn't any sarcasm, just admiration. _

"_Yeah well I _am_ the White Knight." She winked, kissing her again._

"_You're _my_ White Knight." She said fondly, running her fingers down Emma's cheek. They had made it into the bedroom and Emma put her new wife down. They stood in the middle of the room, arms secured around each other._

"_All yours." _

The fog lifted and Emma put Regina down, now inside the cabin. The brunette lifted her hands to Emma's face.

"My White Knight."

"All yours."

**Hope you enjoyed the return of our little Jamie! Please Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

She had noticed the rather large size of the cabin when they pulled up, but still Regina was definitely surprised during her tour of the building. They told her this had been her project. One she had started working on after Emma's proposal, wanting a special place once they became a family. They said it was her design, but so was the mansion. And this was nothing like that. The quality screamed Regina but the actual décor was a different story. It was almost like she had recreated elements of the forest inside the home. Poetically, the best word Regina could use to describe the place was 'magical'.

It was made of logs, but they still looked like trees from outside, each ending at the bottom with roots reaching out. The furniture was also designed with a similar look, but very comfortable. After exploring each level, Emma told her there was one more surprise.

"Okay I don't think this was really necessary." Regina said, squeezing Henry's arm with one hand and flailing around with the other. She was _not_ a fan of the blindfold they insisted on.

"Come on Mom it's a surprise, this is the best part of the cabin." Henry insisted, nearly as excited as Jamie about this particular feature. The smaller boy was barley keeping quiet in Emma's arms behind them.

"My goodness, how far _is _it." She felt like they were navigating through a maze. Both Henry and Emma laughed.

"You're the one who had this place built so large." Emma said, just as they made it to their destination. There was a smell that immediately hit Regina, but she didn't believe it could be right. Then Henry lifted the blindfold.

"What…what is that?" It was obvious but still, she was surprised.

"This is the pool Mommy." Jamie piped up, tilting his head clearly confused.

"Right sweetheart…the pool…_inside_ the cabin." Her eyes were a little wide as she looked around the large room. Other than the side they had just emerged from, the other three walls were just glass. They had an incredible view of the forest and lake around them. "This is a pool." Regina said dumbly looking back to her smiling family.

"Again, you're idea. It was a huge surprise to us as well." Emma said before moving over to the wall. "Watch this." She pressed a button and the biggest pieces of each wall and the ceiling opened like sliding glass doors exposing them to the natural elements. The colder air filled the room quickly though so Emma pressed the button again.

"It…it's like…"

"Magic." Henry supplied.

"Yeah we're pretty sure this place went beyond the simple work of some handymen." Emma winked. Truthfully they were all perfectly aware that Regina had broken a few of her own magic rules to help build the cabin. And especially the pool. It was like it never ended, dropping off without a visible edge. The water moved down the length of the long pool, almost like a small river and drops came down from the ceiling at different areas like rain. Like the rest of the house, the wall behind them simulated the look of the outside forest including roots reaching into the water and branches leading around the edges of the ceiling.

"Come on! What're we waiting for?! It's time for swimming!" Jamie was getting impatient, not understanding everyone's behavior.

"Alright little man, let's go get ready." Henry took Jamie from Emma's arms and they left the room. Emma walked up to a still stunned Regina.

"This is amazing." Regina breathed and Emma chuckled behind her.

"A little self-centered, but I guess it's understandable." She smirked, moving around Regina to take her hand. "There's one more thing, the _real_ best part of the cabin." They walked around a corner in the room to see another, much smaller pool with steam rising from the area. "A lot of good memories here." She winked and Regina shook her head.

"Yes I bet there are." She turned and accepted Emma's kiss before the pair went upstairs to change.

Moment's later both women were clad in two pieces that were barely appropriate for family time. Emma was turned around, placing clothes in a drawer when Regina was suddenly pressed to her back, lips against her ear.

"I like this." She purred, letting her finger's play with the edge of the red bathing suit, right at the curve of Emma's breast, leaving goose bumps in their wake. "But I think I'll like ripping it off even better." She didn't even give Emma a chance to respond as she turned and walked right out the door. Emma swallowed hard, a red tint to her cheeks as she followed.

Henry and Jamie were just getting into the pool when the women arrived. Regina tensed a little seeing Henry walking the three year old into the water so casually. She walked in right behind them and picked up Jamie before they were completely down the stone steps.

She remembered taking Henry to a pool when he was around this age but she had been so paranoid, she never let him out of her arms. That seemed to be the case here as well. There was an ledge under the water around the pool, only two feet deep. She sat there with him, but when he tried to move out of her grasp to walk along the ledge as he always did, she pulled him in tighter.

"Mommy I wanna swim." He said, trying to wiggle free. Once again though, he was unsuccessful. Emma noticed and moved in next to her.

"You can let him go. He can actually swim a little by himself but he mostly plays along the edge here where he can stand." Regina actually looked a little appalled and Emma stifled a laugh.

"He is three." She said with such a serious expression, pulling him even closer.

"I'm serious, watch." Emma had to pry Regina's arms open to release Jamie. She grabbed the excited little boy's hands and started moving backwards, letting him glide along on his stomach. She let his hands go and he kicked, propelling himself forward without assistance. She kept moving back as he swam at her and when they reached the opposite edge, she grabbed him up again.

"Good job baby boy!" She cheered and the boy grinned proudly. Regina was still a bit paranoid but took Emma's place, leading the boy around the pool. They all enjoyed themselves for a few hours before Jamie started yawning a bit. Regina leaned back, sitting along the edge, holding him against her chest. He snuggled into her, resting his head on her shoulder and was out in minutes.

Eventually, Regina took him upstairs and after gently drying him off, laid him in his bed. Emma came up a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around her still wet body. She found Regina in their room now wearing a robe.

"Henry's going out for a hike. He has a radio and he'll be sticking to the path." She said as she turned and dropped the towel on the bed. She was just leaning over slightly when suddenly she was pushed all the way down to her elbows on the mattress, Regina pressed flush against her back. She planted a hand on either side of Emma and once again, pressed her lips to the blonde's ear.

"Guess that leaves us alone then doesn't it dear? Now, we have a matter that needs to be addressed." She pushed forward and Emma's eyes widened. _Oh…_

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" She asked innocently. Regina smirked before reaching one hand to pull Emma's bottom piece of swimsuit down, letting it drop all the way to the ground.

"Your…dishonesty." She grinded against Emma, sending a wave of arousal though both of them. She pulled the strings around Emma's neck and reached around to the front, ripping the piece off just as promised earlier. She let her own robe drop down so she was only dressed in a strap with it's attachment standing, awaiting it's use. It didn't wait long.

Using one hand, Regina brushed away the blonde hair to one side, leaving the other bare where she attached her lips greedily. She used the other hand to grab the appendage, guiding it to Emma's entrance. She started pushing forward.

"Did you like it?" She moved so slow and Emma was biting her lip. "Did you enjoy taking control like that?" Emma had enjoyed it, but she certainly couldn't complain about her current position at all. Regina kept up the torturously slow rhythm while opening her mouth to suck in the skin below the blonde's ear. Emma bit down harder, suppressing a whimper. She needed more but couldn't bring herself to beg for it…not yet. Suddenly, Regina thrust in one hard time making Emma gasp. "Well?"

"Yes." Emma breathed. She knew Regina. Her wife was a master at teasing and Emma knew she had to cooperate or she would never get her release. Regina smirked and started moving faster, thrusting harder.

"And what about this? Do you enjoy this as well?" When Emma didn't respond, Regina bit down on Emma's neck just hard enough for a little pain to register.

"Yes, I do." And she did. Regina rewarded her answer by picking up the pace further while sucking away the pain of the bite. Less than a minute later, Emma's muscles tightened as her orgasm overtook all her senses. She fell all the way down, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Regina grinned smugly before laying down next to the blonde. Emma smiled lazily, leaning over to kiss Regina. "You are bad." Regina said with their lips still touching and then kissed her again. Emma grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Old habits die hard I guess." She laughed and Regina rolled her eyes before rolling over onto her back. Emma stood up and reached her hand out. "Come on."

"Where?" Regina questioned, letting Emma help her up and then grabbing the robe left on the floor. Emma did the same.

"To jog some memories." Was all she said before grabbing Regina's hand again to walk back through the house. She led her right back to the pool area, but walked around the corner area back to the steaming hot tub.

"We left the suits upstairs." Regina protested. But Emma just shook her head.

"Henry's gone, Jamie's asleep. Come on, stop being such a mayor." She smirked, dropping her robe to step into the hot water. Regina couldn't resist even if she wanted to. The site was much too alluring.

"Forgive me, but in my mind, I was the mayor last week." Emma just ignored her and pulled Regina into the water until they were sitting next to each other. She leaned into kiss Regina lightly on the cheek while running her fingers through brown locks.

"Anything?" Regina took a moment, closing her eyes and trying to bring any memory to surface. After a moment she shook her head. "Alright well let's say we recreate one." She smiled wickedly before moving over to straddle Regina's lap. As they attached their lips with vigor, Regina wasn't shy with her hands in the slightest. She started at Emma's knees, running them up to her hips then around behind, boldly grabbing handfuls and pulling her as close as possible.

Emma detached their lips and sent a trail of kisses along Regina's jaw and down her neck. Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side and Emma gladly feasted on the exposed skin. She wasn't shy either as she let one hand travel down to massage one breast while and her lips attached to the other. She sucked on it fervently as soft moans began escaping the brunette's lips. Regina lifted one hand to Emma's head, holding it tightly in place, not wanting to lose this contact.

Emma switched sides but let one hand start moving downwards. It quickly made it to it's destination and Emma let her hand cup Regina's core making the brunette shiver despite the hot water. As Emma slipped two fingers in, Regina immediately threw her head back and moaned louder. They started working against each other, meeting every thrust in sync. They were so lost in the movements and the water swishing around them, they didn't register the sound of the door.

"Mom? Ma? Where are- Oh my God!" Henry slammed his eye's shut and spun back around the second he caught the image of his mother's in the tub. He thankfully didn't actually see much due to their position and the water but he wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening. "Are you kidding? I left for an hour! It's the middle of the day! Do you guys ever just watch T.V.?!" He threw his hands up and stomped back out of the room.

"Whoops!" Emma said, loosening her grip on the brunette. The second they had heard his voice, both women ducked low into the water and hugged tight to each other, each trying to cover themselves. Regina pushed Emma off and glared.

"Whoops? That is all you have to say?" She got out quickly and wrapped herself in the robe. Emma followed behind.

"Relax Regina he didn't see anything. I mean it's not like this is the first-" She stopped talking and looked down. Regina stopped abruptly and turned around slowly.

"Not the first _what_ Miss Swan?" Oh well there it is…she's in trouble again. Not the fun kind Emma realized sadly. She smiled with a bit of a grimace.

"Oh come on Regina. It happens. Kids walk in on their parents…I came home to my parents in bed." She defended weakly. "It's okay, you don't worry this much."

"Excuse me, but I _am_ worried. The me that I am right now that is." She said with some anger and Emma shook her head, confused at the little outburst. Regina just turned and stalked back to their room.

"Whoops." Emma muttered under her breath.

* * *

By the time both women had showered and dressed (in silence) Jamie had awoken and begged for a movie. The rest of the family was all too willing for the break after their awkward encounter and indulged the boy. However, that is when the debate over _which_ movie began.

"Maybe we can try a different movie this time." Henry said gently to the excited little boy.

"No we need Batman!" Jamie said excitedly holding up the DVD expectantly.

"What about Spiderman?"

"No!"

"Superman?"

"No!"

"Iron Man?"

"No!"

"What about the Avengers? You loved that one."

"No Batman is better." Jamie crossed his little arms as Henry threw his up in the air.

"We need to vote." He said as Emma and Regina walked in. Jamie crawled onto the couch as Regina sat down and immediately moved to her lap. "Ma?" Emma took the seat next to Regina and Jamie.

"Avengers. Sorry Jamie boy, but we _have _done a lot of Batman recently." Jamie stuck his lip out but couldn't hold it as Emma started tickling under his chin and couldn't hold in the giggles.

"Mom?" Henry asked Regina.

"Me and Mommy pick Batman." Jamie said with certainty and Regina just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Come on, we've watched Batman a thousand times! Please Mom?" Regina looked down at Jamie.

"You know, maybe we could try something else today." She spoke gently but Jamie looked offended. He scooted off her lap into the space between them and once again crossed his arms. He glared at the screen and it was amusing just how much he looked like his birth mother in that moment.

Throughout the movie, each time Regina made a move to pull the little boy to her, he would move away until eventually he was sitting on Emma's lap now. She looked over at Regina sympathetically but the brunette just rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the movie. Afterwards, the women moved to the kitchen to start dinner while the boy's switched to some cartoons.

"Regina look, don't worry about that. He's three." She was trying to be comforting but Regina was too annoyed.

"Why was he angry with me? You chose the other movie as well. I didn't realize both my sons liked you best." She muttered the last part, feeling a little silly but it still bothered her.

"Okay first of all, that kid loves you more than anything on the planet. I'm serious. I mean they both love us, but Henry and I are just a little more buddy buddy and you and Jamie are best friends. And that is why he's mad. He just always expects you choose his side. Again though, he's three. You make him his favorite macaroni and cheese and it will be like it never happened." She smiled but Regina was still frustrated.

"I didn't even know that was his favorite."

"You're gonna remember everything Regina, I know it."

"No you don't!" She said it with more force than necessary and Emma flinched. She decided to just let her wife simmer down for now. Not understanding the sudden change from this morning.

They made dinner and just as predicted, when Regina went to tell Jamie she made him macaroni, he threw himself at her in excitement, completely forgetting about his pouting. There was still an awkward silence between the women that the blonde was trying to figure out but when the wall was up, Emma knew it would be work to break through. She just couldn't figure out _why _Regina had put it up again. After both boys were in for the night, Emma and Regina got ready for bed and the blonde decided to try again.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." It wasn't too harsh, but it held no tenderness either.

"Okay you want to tell me what's on your mind? Maybe I can help jog your memory." She saw the look of annoyance cross Regina's features and started growing more frustrated herself.

"I think we've done enough of that today." She bit out.

"Regina what is going on? Everything has been so perfect. Tell me your not still angry about the hot tub. I mean Henry is already over it. Or is it the thing with Jamie? Please tell me."

"I do not have to express my feelings to you every minute. I am allowed to have my own thoughts." Emma knitted her eye brows in confusion.

"Of course you are. But if you don't tell me what's upsetting you, how can I help?"

"I don't want your help, I just want some time alone." She crossed her arms, staring at Emma.

Emma looked down and took a few steps back. They had come so far in just a few days, she should have known something would come up. But then again with every step backwards they took, they seemed to take a leap forward. So it was with that small grain of hope, that Emma turned and walked out the door, heading for a night on the couch.

Regina paced the room for a few minutes. She felt bad. She knew she shouldn't have lashed out, but she was getting overwhelmed again. Constantly reminded of everything she was missing. Being told how she felt about things. Her own thoughts. Her son's favorite meal. She was angry and took it out on the easiest target. She should go get her, she knew that but. As she laid on the bed, sleep claimed her first.

* * *

"_Regina what the hell is going on?" She said approaching a very angry brunette._

"_Nothing dear. Absolutely nothing!"_

"_She hissed." Emma said sarcastically, gaining herself an icy glare from the woman pacing the room. "Come on, is this really about me hanging out with some friends? Or because I had a couple drinks?"_

"_No! It is about you neglecting your pregnant wife!"_

"_Neglecting?! Regina I had one meal with them! One! It was barely over an hour!" Emma threw up her hands. She had no clue the hormones would hit this soon. She wasn't even showing yet, but her anger sure as hell was._

"_Is this how it's going to be once the baby is born? You just gallivanting off when I need you?"_

"_Are you kidding me? Of course I'll be here."_

"_You always were a runner dear, I guess old habits die hard." She sneered and Emma actually looked taken aback. "Why don't you just go now hmm? Before you get too committed." Emma just shook her head sadly before walking out. _

_Regina continued to pace for awhile. She didn't mean that…Surely Emma knew she didn't mean it. An hour later though, the blonde had still not returned. Regina laid down and spent the next hour just staring up at the ceiling, regretting her words more than ever. _

_Eventually sleep took her away but after a nightmare replaying the moment Emma was sucked into the portal over and over, Regina jolted awake. Immediately, just as she always did after this dream, she looked over to Emma. She wasn't there. Looking at the clock, Regina saw it was two am. She started to panic. Emma wouldn't really leave would she?_

_Regina ran to the guestroom first. No Emma. The bed was a mess but no one was there. She ran downstairs to the garage. Emma's car was gone. Regina walked back inside, the tears beginning to cloud her vision. She made it as far as the bottom of the stairs before she fell to the ground against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried openly now. _

"_Regina?" The brunette jerked her head up at the sound and saw Emma coming out of the kitchen and running to her with a total look of concern. The blonde dropped down to her knees right next to her and cupped her wife's face in her hands. "Hey, what's wrong? What is it?" She looked all over for some sign as to why Regina was collapsed on the ground._

"_I thought you were gone, you're car…" She trailed off, the crying making it difficult to speak._

"_I had a few drinks at the diner so Ruby drove me home. My car's there." She smiled, whipping away the tears with her fingers._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said!" _

"_I know, I know it's okay. Shhh, it's okay beautiful." She sat down next to Regina and pulled her into her arms." I would never leave you. Ever.._

Regina jerked awake. Looking over, she instantly realized she was alone. Not wasting another moment, Regina got up and headed straight downstairs. She ran to the living room but saw the couches were empty. There was a slight wave of panic but Regina tried to ignore it. She moved around the floor, glancing in the rooms around. Walking in the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the back of a very blonde head leaning against the counter. Emma heard her entry and turned around.

"Regina?" Regina just walked straight up to her and wrapped the blonde into her arms.

"I'm sorry." She felt Emma sigh into the embrace and relaxed further herself. "I am I…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm glad you didn't leave." Emma pulled back and brushed the hairs from Regina's eyes.

"It's okay. I would never leave you. Ever."

** I'm reblogging a few photos i found on tumblr that helped inspire the cabin. So check them out if you'd like. hope2x is my tumblr page. And thanks White Belt Writer for the help on the pool ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

"_I'm sorry." She felt Emma sigh into the embrace and relaxed further herself. "I am I…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm glad you didn't leave." Emma pulled back and brushed the hairs from Regina's eyes._

"_It's okay. I would never leave you. Ever."_

Without conscious thought, those words just automatically did something to ease the nerves in Regina's body. She relaxed even further and held Emma closer. Emma tightened her own hold around Regina's waist and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the familiar apple scent happily.

"I'm surprised you haven't." And she was. Regina was trying to figure out what exactly had kept Emma there through everything. Emma pulled back just enough to look Regina in the eyes.

"Well stop." It was blunt and Regina blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Stop being surprised. I'm with you Regina. In sickness and in health I am with you. Understand that. You and the boys are absolutely everything to me. I waited a very long time for a family and nothing will take mine away from me." She was serious and Regina could tell.

"Good." Regina said quietly with a smile as she pulled Emma in for a tender kiss. "Now, I'm going back to bed." She didn't move, just looked pointedly at Emma who smiled warmly.

"I'm with you." Regina returned the smile and pulled out of the embrace to take Emma's hand.

"Good girl." She smirked and Emma just rolled her eyes. They stayed hand in hand up the stairs into the bedroom, where they quickly got back under the warm covers. Regina laid on her back and pulled Emma into her arms, hugging her tightly and Emma snuggled happily into the embrace.

"I'm sorry if I've pushed you too much…with remembering." Emma said with her forehead against Regina's neck. "I've just been trying to help but I got too excited. I'm sorry for that."

"No no, you're not. I just…" She sighed, trying to form the words and Emma remained quiet, hoping Regina would just open up to her. "I'm just a little overwhelmed sometimes. It's like being two different people. Hell its like being three different people. The one I've always been, in my mind that is. Then there is the one you are in love with, that has this amazing family. Someone I'm trying to understand. And then there's me right now, stuck in the middle. And even this me just keeps changing everyday." Both women took a deep breath. Emma was just relieved to hear her feelings.

"Okay, well let me clear one thing up first." Emma leaned up on her elbow so she could look into her wife's eyes. "I started falling for you the day I met you. As you may or may not remember, when we realized we were in love, we also still kind of hated each other. It's a fine line." She smiled and Regina returned it. "So, just so you understand, I love every single part of you from every single moment in time." She punctuated her words with a good long kiss on Regina's lips. "And with or without your memories, this _amazing_ family is yours. I know this is overwhelming but you have us all by your side. If you never regain all your memories, everything will be okay because you still have your family." Regina leaned up to kiss Emma again.

"Thank you." Regina said and Emma just smiled warmly before snuggling back into her arms.

"Thank you for talking to me." As it turns out, for every step back, there _was_ a leap forward.

Regina had one hand travel under Emma's shirt and around her bare back, letting her fingers skim the surface. She felt a few indentations as she went, realizing how many scares marred the skin. She knew they must have talked about them before but wasn't sure just how sensitive of a subject that was. She was still debating asking when her fingers moved over a much softer scare on Emma's side. When she pressed down to feel it, she heard a small but sharp intake of breath from the blonde.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, removing her hand.

"It's okay." Emma replied just as fast. "I guess it's still a little sensitive."

"It's new." She realized as she let her finger's brush over it, much more gently this time.

"Well almost a year ago I think. But it was a deep one." Emma yawned and Regina knew they should really get some sleep. She just had to know though.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, still brushing the scare.

"Oh just a little work scuffle. But we got him so it's all good." She said in a sleepy voice. Regina knew she wouldn't be getting anything else out of her tonight but there was definitely more to the story and she would be finding out. After hearing the deep and even breaths from the blonde, Regina soon followed suit and fell into dreamland.

* * *

"_Where the hell is she?" Regina muttered, looking out the widow for what seemed like the hundredth time. Emma had said she might be late, she had to check on something, but now it had been a few hours and Regina was worried._

"_I called her again, she's still not answering." Henry said, watching her start to pace._

"_Okay, hand me the phone I'm going to call your grandfather." She dialed the number and tapped her foot as she waited. After a few rings, James picked up. _

"_James have you talked to Emma?…In the last few hours?…She hasn't come home and she's not answering her phone…Do you know where?…No, I'm coming too _…_I don't care if she's mad, she might be hurt, I am coming!…Okay…I'll meet you there, I'll be five minutes...Yes yes fine, just hurry." She hung up and looked at Henry._

"_I need you to watch your brother." She said moving quickly to grab her jacket and keys._

"_What's going on? Is she okay?" He stayed right by her side, his anxiety growing. _

"_James said he talked to her an hour ago and she was heading to the docks to check out a call about a disturbance. We're going to see if she's there." _

"_I want to go." He said following as she walked outside._

"_Not a chance. I'm not risking you too."_

"_I can help!" He pleaded and she softened._

"_Henry please. I need you to watch Jamie." She looked at him seriously._

"_Fine just…be careful." He leaned in and gave Regina a quick tight hug. _

"_I will sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." She gave him a reassuring smile though her nerves were screaming the opposite. _

_Regina jumped into her car and sped off, arriving at the docks in only a moment. She spotted the sheriff's car and ignoring her promise to James to wait for him, she got out and walked right down to the boats. She was smart enough not to call out and instead, moved quickly down each row. She was at the farthest end when the sight she saw made her heart skip a beat and her stomach drop. _

_The second she saw the blonde haired woman lying completely still on the ground, her feet started moving on their own accord. She sprinted straight to her completely forgetting anything about being quiet. She dropped hard to her knees next to the blonde, grabbing her face in her hands._

"_Emma?! Emma can you hear me?!" She could see and hear her breathing but Emma remained unconscious. "Sweetheart I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes for me." She shook her, trying to wake her up but to no avail. _

_She looked and felt down Emma's body, trying to find the cause of her condition. It was dark and Emma was wearing a black jacket so it was by feel that she found the blood. First it was just a little moisture, but moving her hand Regina realized it was coming out quickly over on Emma's side. She pushed the jacket open and then it was obvious against the white tank top. Regina's eyes widened seeing blood pouring from a deep wound. She willed any magic to come and heal her wife but it had been so long since she given it up, nothing came. She pressed down hard on the cut to try to stop the bleeding. It was then a low groan escaped the blonde's lips._

"_Emma?! Emma?!" When no other sound came she pressed down harder and Emma groaned louder as her eyes started fluttering. "Yes! Good girl! Open your eyes darling. Please, my love, look at me." Emma blinked a few times before her gaze landed on Regina._

"_Regina?" It was so low, the brunette barely caught it._

"_Yes sweetheart, I'm here. I'm here." She kept her hand on the wound but used the other to lift Emma's head into her lap. "Everything's going to be okay." She soothed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. _

"_No, its not safe. You need to go." Emma said regaining just a little bit of strength. Regina shook her head._

"_Absolutely not I'm not leaving you. James will be here any minute." Before Emma could protest, they heard an engine and Regina sighed in relief. "See?" She smiled down at Emma, kissing her again. _

"_Oh how sweet." Regina jerked her head up. There was a large man approaching from the opposite end she had come from. She barely even recognized him, but then again she hadn't spend a lot of time here. Most of the men here used to work for Hook and weren't the best of people. She didn't have time to think long though because her gaze dropped to the knife held in his large fist. However, fear was never really her first reaction._

"_You did this to her." It was low and dangerous and the man actually faltered a little before shaking out of it._

"_Yeah well the little bitch just couldn't mind her own business." He sneered, steeping forward again. "I see I still need to finish the job." Regina wished for her magic more in that moment than ever before so she could blast the man to pieces. He approached until he was only a few feet away._

"_Hey!" James saw them and ran as hard as he could straight to them. "Get away from them!" As he made it to the group, the large man turned the knife in his hand, blade in, and crouched down. He was ready to fight. James looked for any weapon he could use. There was nothing really so he grabbed the mop laying next to the boat beside him and broke it over his knee, now using just the wooden end. _

_James swung at the man first, wanting him away from the women. It worked as he backed up a few feet but when James made the same move again, he was ready and as the stick came down, he caught it in his hand. He jerked hard, pulling James forward and as he fell, the man lifted his foot and slammed it straight into James' gut, throwing him backwards. As the former prince landed, the air was completely shoved from his body. The man approached with the knife held above his head. _

"_James! Get up!" Regina screamed. She saw the blood oozing from between her fingers and could feel it trying to escape under her hand so she was afraid to let go even for a second. Regina was helpless as she watched the man come at James. _

_Just as the knife started its descent, a figure that appeared only as a blur in the darkness slammed into the side of the distracted man, sending him flying straight into the barrels next to him and the knife dropping and skidding into the water. The new attacker stood up breathless and turned towards them. Regina's eyes widened. _

"_Henry?!" She yelled but then saw the injured man start to move again. _

_Henry ran to James, helping him up. As they stood side by side, the other man got all the way to his feet. Henry and James looked at each other in silent communication. They nodded once to each other and without further preamble, turned and ran straight at the man. They both hit him low on either side, throwing all their body weight into it and the man was launched over the edge, landing hard on the lower deck, rendered completely unconscious. James clapped Henry on the back proudly as they ran back to the women. _

"_Ma?!" Henry said a little panicked. Emma leaned her head up as best she could._

"_Ha that's my boy." She reached for his hand and he grasped it tightly. Where's my other boy?" Regina looked up at Henry as well._

"_I dropped him off next door, he's fine." Henry avoided looking at Regina but she couldn't be mad considering her son had just saved them all. _

"_You did very good sweetheart." She smiled at him and he returned it before looking back to his injured mother. James knelt down to them._

"_Alright, Regina I'll lift her up but you keep your hand on the wound okay?" She nodded and James lifted his daughter into his arms very carefully. After a few hours in the hospital, Emma was still confined to the bed but due to the large quantity of drugs, she was in _much_ higher spirits. So that is when Regina decided it was appropriate to move in. She sat down beside her wife, gaining her slightly wandering attention. _

"_What part of you thought it would be okay to wander into a dangerous situation _alone_?" Emma's head lolled a little as she smiled groggily at Regina._

"_I'm the sheriff!" Regina heard the unsaid 'duh!'. _

"_You are not invincible! You will never do anything like that again, is that understood?" The blonde's attention wandered to a noise in the hallway and Regina grabbed her chin, forcing Emma to face her. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again! Is that understood?!" Emma blinked a few times, sobering a bit at the desperate tone._

"_Yeah…Yes. I'm sorry beautiful." She rubbed the wrist of the hand holding her chin and Regina loosened the tight grip but still held on as she pulled Emma's mouth to hers in a tender kiss. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Regina opened her eyes slowly. She could tell it was still early by the faint light just coming into the windows. She felt a comforting pressure on her body and looked down to see blonde hair splayed across her chest. She brushed the hair aside and pulled back the covers enough to see the scar she had found last night. Placing her palm against it, she could very vividly remember holding so tight, trying to keep the blood in. Suddenly feeling overprotective, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma a little tighter and rested her cheek on the blonde head. She stayed that way as she enjoyed the rising sun outside her window.

A little while later, Regina was still resting, running her fingers through golden locks when she heard the now familiar sound of little feet running down the hallway. He didn't yell this time but opened the door really slowly. Regina decided to play with him a bit and closed her eyes. He saw both women on the bed "sleeping" and walked quietly across the room and crawled gently into the bed. Regina was definitely grateful they hadn't been undressed this time.

Jamie saw how Emma was laid out on top of Regina and wanted to join them. As subtly as a three year old can, he stepped one leg over them and sat. He planted both hands on Emma's back before laying down completely, turning his head and resting it between Emma's shoulder blades. He moved a little to mimic the way Emma's arms were laid out, one relaxed on the mattress, the other resting over Regina's body. The movement caused Emma to stir a little but she was such a dead sleeper, with a sigh she was out again. Regina opened her eyes again and took in the sight. She suppressed the urge to tear up a little, instead just smiling warmly.

She heard steps and looked to the door as Henry walked by. He caught the scene inside the bedroom and gave a huge grin. Regina matched it, trying not to laugh and wake the other family members. Henry walked into the room but stopped for a moment looking around. Seeing what he was looking for, he moved over to the bedside table and picked up Regina's cell phone. She looked at him curiously but then understood when he held it up, aiming at the bed. She smiled as he took the picture and so did he. Very carefully, he laid down next to them and held up the phone for Regina to see. It wasn't until Henry showed a concerned look that she realized a few tears had made their escape.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "I'm just happy."

"Good, you deserve it." He whispered back, more than thrilled at her progress. She cupped his cheek, looking at him fondly, the dream still fresh in her mind.

"You're an incredible young man." He shrugged like this was obvious and she rolled her eyes while smiling and pulling his face closer so she could kiss his head. He tried to wiggle out and she wrapped her arm around his neck. He couldn't help the few laughs that escaped and Regina joined in, still wrestling with him. The noise and movement roused the two blondes. Emma blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. She quickly realized she was wedged in between her son and wife but what she found amusing was the play fight between the teenager and the one armed brunette. Jamie saw what was happening and moved over to jump onto Henry, trying to help.

"I get him Mommy!"

"Good you hold him down I'll kiss him." Jamie giggled happily and Emma rolled off Regina to allow her movement. She couldn't help laugh at the sight. Regina held Henry's face, placing sloppy kisses all over it.

"Ma help!" He threw out his hand but when she reached for it, she just grabbed the phone and turned it on. She took a few seconds to smile at the picture that greeted her before switching it to camera mode and snapping a few rather embarrassing photos of the teenager held down by a three year old and their mother. Henry finally decided to make his move. Swiftly but gently as to not throw off the little boy, he twisted and slipped out from under them. He leaned back down and swept up his giggling brother.

"Your turn!" He yelled before dropping him down onto the mattress where Regina attacked the little boy with kisses. He laughed loudly while they both tickled and kissed him all over.

"Wait!…I need…I need…" He kept trying to talk but couldn't stop laughing. "Wait I need…" Regina finally stopped.

"What do you need darling?" He wobbled up until he was sitting and then climbed backwards off the bed.

"I need Cheerios. Come on Bubby." He grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him straight from the room. Emma snorted before getting up as well. Just as she made it to the door, Regina grabbed her arm and spun her around, pressing her into the doorway. She attached their lips for a quick but strong kiss.

"What was that?" Regina just shrugged and pulled Emma along, down to enjoy the day with her amazing family.

**Well, because i added more chapters then i originally planned, when i sat down for this one i had no direction at all. This is what happened. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it and as always Please Review! It's like crack to me! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait lovely followers but I had a harder time with this one than anticipated. As excited as i have been to get to this point, I am reluctant to get this close to the ending. However, I am happy with this and sincerely hope you enjoy it :D**

Regina hadn't quite shaken off the dream yet and so she was still feeling a little protective of Emma. She seemed to feel the need to keep some kind of physical contact and the blonde was all too willing to oblige. The sheriff had just set the breakfast dishes into the sink when she felt arms encircle her waist from behind and hold tight. Regina rested her chin on Emma's shoulder and the blonde leaned back into the embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before Henry came in.

"Hey I was gonna head back out on the trail. There was a cave down that hill past the lake I wanted to check out."

"Well hold on a sec." Emma said, turning in Regina's arms to face her. "What do you say we start making new memories?" Regina smiled wide.

"I think that sounds wonderful."

With that, all family members got ready for the trek. The temperature had warmed a bit so the weather was perfect. There was something about knowing this was at least somewhat new for all of them that took a bit of stress off of Regina. For once she didn't feel as though there was something she was missing or not understanding. She just embraced the time with her family and loved every minute of it.

Henry took Jamie on his shoulders which the little boy seemed thrilled at and the mothers stayed just behind, watching over their sons. As they walked, Regina reached down to take Emma's hand in hers, pulling her in. As much as Emma was appreciating all the extra contact, she was a tad curious.

"You okay?" She said with a gentle nudge.

"Yeah, just want to keep you close." Emma grinned at her words and turned her face almost shyly. Regina just smiled happily, leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek.

Reaching the cave, the boys immediately began exploring excitedly with the protective parents close behind. It wasn't huge and didn't go too far, but they did enjoy the little adventure together, taking pictures here and there to document a new memory. On the way back, they took a longer route around the opposite side of the lake.

"Can we get in the boats?" Jamie asked, taking a turn in Emma's arms.

"I don't know Jamie boy, the water's gonna be freezing." The blonde pointed out. The air was warmer but the lake had barely thawed.

"Well we would be in the boats, not in the actual water." Henry pointed out. Emma looked over to Regina.

"What do you think? Want a little boat race?"

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked and Emma matched it.

"Yeah. Losers have to wait on the winner for the rest of the night. Do everything they say."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

The four of them donned life jackets and entered three different kayaks, Jamie sitting snugly in the front of Regina's two seated one. They moved out into the water slowly and Regina took a few minutes, getting a feel for rowing with the boy in front of her. They casually made their way to the opposite side and turned around once they were there.

"Okay so what are the rules?" Regina asked.

"Whoever touches the dock first wins." Emma said and the others nodded. "Alright, ready, set, GO!" She yelled and both Henry and Emma slammed their oars into the water hard, taking off as fast as possible. Regina just smirked.

Emma and Henry stayed neck and neck, both giving their all, too competitive to ease up even for a second. They had to navigate around a few buoys, taking them in a winding direction back. They were less than ten feet away when Emma's gaze lifted and she saw the incredibly cocky grin on Regina's face. Regina who was holding a very excited Jamie…on the dock.

"What?!…How did you…" Emma looked around and it wasn't until she looked back at their starting point and saw the boat sitting against the shore there that she put the pieces together. "You cheated!"

"Oh no dear, all you said was whoever touches the dock first." She kept the cocky grin and Emma and Henry just shook their heads in disbelief.

"We tricked them didn't we Mommy?" Jamie giggled and Regina beamed at him as Emma climbed up onto the dock.

"Yes we did! Now they have to do whatever we say all night!" She turned her head to look right at Emma and smirked before whispering. "_All _night."

* * *

After making and serving dinner and then cleaning up the dishes for the two suddenly sedentary beings in the living room, Emma and Henry finally collapsed dramatically onto the couch. Emma laid her head in Regina's lap and yawned loudly. The brunette shook her head but ran her fingers through the blonde hair affectionately.

"Tired dear?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbled against Regina's thigh.

"Hmm, well then I think we should all just relax with a movie then. How about Batman tonight, what do you say Jamie?" The little boy jumped up excitedly.

"Yeah Mommy we need to watch that now!" He was so excited he could barely sit, instead bouncing on his heels next to the women.

"Henry do you mind?" She pointed towards the T.V. and Henry got up with a lazy eye roll before putting the DVD in.

Jamie tried to avoid it, but just as the movie was ending, he began mimicking his blonde mother, mouth falling open in exhaustion. Regina extricated her self and took the child up to his bed. He was still awake when she laid him down so she sat down on the bed facing him. He smiled up at her as she took time in tucking the blankets snugly around him.

"Did you have fun today sweetie?" She lifted her fingers to brush the hairs out of his face.

"Yes it was really fun. I like the cave and it was really funny when we beat Mama and Bubby." He giggled and Regina joined him, not being able to stop herself even if she wanted to.

"It _was_ funny wasn't it? It's time to sleep now, but we'll have more fun tomorrow." She kissed him tenderly on the forehead and the boy grabbed her face to place a sloppier one on her cheek.

"Love you Mommy."

"I love you too my sweet boy." With one more kiss she left the boy to his own dreams.

As she made her way out of the room, Regina could see the lights were out downstairs and changed direction to her own room. Inside, she caught sight of Emma just as she was entering the bathroom and followed.

"It seems I'll be needing your assistance once again. It is your duty after all isn't that right? _All _night?" She smirked coming up behind Emma at the sink. The blonde turned around smiling.

"And what exactly can I assist you with?"

"Well it's time to shower and get ready for bed but…it _is _your job to wait on me. To do _everything _I say so..." She moved right into Emma's space. "Undress me. " Regina ordered with a smirk and Emma just grinned, shaking her head. She moved her hands to Regina's hips, sliding them up underneath the black t shirt.

"Yes ma'am."

She pushed her hands up, lifting the shirt as she went. Regina lifted her arms up in assistance as the article was completely removed. Emma immediately moved to the hooks on Regina's bra, unclasping it quickly and letting it drop to the floor. She used that same efficiency to unzip and remove her pants. After that, Emma dropped to her knees in front of her increasingly aroused wife. Regina took a deep breath as Emma caught her eyes and brought her lips to the soft skin just above her panties, dropping a small kiss there before slipping her teeth around the band and pulling them down. When they reached her knees, the blonde let them drop the rest of the way and then rose to her feet.

"Very good." It was just a little more breathy now and Emma repressed the cocky grin that wanted to show. "Now undress yourself and join me." She tuned and moved into the large stone made shower and Emma followed her orders with enthusiasm, moving into the now running water only a moment later. Emma moved right up against Regina's body.

"Now what?" Regina smiled, turning them so Emma's back was against the wall.

"Kiss me." Emma responded with vigor, pressing her lips against Regina's. After a few seconds, Regina spoke again with their lips still touching. "Open your mouth." Emma did as told and parted her lips for the warm wet tongue to delve inside. Regina held the back of Emma's head with one hand and let the other move down to her rounded beast, grabbing and massaging it. Emma hummed in approval and Regina detached their lips.

"Tilt your head, I want to see your neck." She licked her lips as Emma willingly obeyed her command, exposing the length of flesh to her greedy wife. Regina wasted no time attaching her mouth to the skin, nipping and sucking it hungrily. She moved the hand on Emma's breast lower and without any warning, bit down just a bit harder and entered the blonde with two fingers. Emma gasped and arched off the wall, dislodging Regina's mouth from her neck.

"Hold still." She growled in her ear and Emma shivered even with the hot water raining down on them. She did her best to remain unmoving which was quite a feat considering Regina's mouth was back on her neck and the heel of her hand was now pressing and rotating on Emma's clit, driving her wild. It only took a moment until Emma was at the edge and Regina moved right to her ear again.

"Come now." She commanded, thrusting in as far as possible and pressing her heel down hard. Once again, Emma followed the order with enthusiasm, coming hard in Regina's hand. Still breathing hard, Regina looked into very dark green ones. "Very good. Now, return the favor." And she did.

Emma turned them, and once again dropped to her knees. Regina took another deep breath and fought to retain her confidence. Emma brought her hand to the inside of Regina's knee, lifting it up and hooking it over her own shoulder. With a devilish smirk of her own, Emma dove in, thrusting her tongue in as far as possible.

The brunette's moans grew louder and only increased when Emma lifted the hand not holding her leg up to Regina's breast, kneading the flesh. Regina covered that hand with her own and tangled the fingers of the other into the blonde hair, pulling Emma impossibly closer. Just as Regina was at the edge, Emma quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers and moved her mouth to the brunette's clit, sucking hard. That was all it took and Regina was coming hard, head thrown back against the glass.

"Good girl." She breathed and Emma laughed, standing with a lazy smile, happy and sated. Regina seemed to feel the exact same way as she leaned into kiss the pink lips in front of her.

They cleaned and rinsed off before towel drying each other. As they exited the bathroom, both went to put on their pajamas for the night. Regina stood with a towel still in hand, drying off the hairs falling by her neck as she looked at a few pictures along the wall. She found one that was a perfect replica of another in their bedroom at home, so she picked it up and got under the covers.

"Whatcha got there?" Emma said taking her place beside the brunette, not hesitant at all to snuggle up next to her. Regina turned the photo to show her. "Ah." She smiled warmly, resting her head on Regina's shoulder and gazing happily at the photo.

"Tell me about it." Regina said softly, running her finger's down the glass.

"Best day of my life. Well definitely top three." She tilted her head to catch Regina's eyes. "We got the day I met Henry and the day Jamie came into the world as well. But yeah…I'd have to say the moment you said 'I do' may be the best one in my life." Regina turned her head and met Emma's lips in a tender kiss before looking back at the wedding photo.

"You know the first time I saw this picture I was shocked at my own face in it. How truly happy I look. I never thought that would happen again. But it has…with you." She spoke softly and Emma hung on every word. "It's happening now. I am more happy now then I can ever remember. I love this family _so_ much, and I…" Emotion welled up and there was a sudden burning behind her eyes and a small tear escaped. Emma leaned up and kissed it away. Regina knit her eyebrows slightly with a half smile. She turned to put the picture on the bedside table before turning to Emma who looked at her just slightly confused at the change.

"What is it?" Emma asked leaning up to face Regina who was sitting up slowly as well, still concentrating. A few more tears escaped as Regina looked at her wife, smiling with a look of awe on her face.

"I love you."

Slowly, Emma's eyebrows rose and her mouth opened slightly. There was this light, fluttering feeling through her whole body and she was completely unconscious of the tears now escaping her own eyes. She hadn't quite realized how much she missed hearing just those three words.

"Can you…can you say that again?" Regina gave a larger still watery smile.

"I. Love. You." She spoke slowly and just as she finished Emma launched forward, nearly tackling her in a passionate kiss. Regina hugged her tight, giving everything into the kiss until they parted, breathless.

"I love you too." They smiled so big and both were almost laughing, overcome in the moment. "One more time." Regina laughed a little more but indulged her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She said it quickly, leaning up to kiss her briefly once again. They moved back over so they were in their original positions. Regina leaned back and Emma curled into her side, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and the brunette brought her own arms securely around Emma.

"I wonder what else we can make you remember."

"It doesn't even matter." Emma furrowed her eyebrows but didn't budge from her position.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love everything I'm remembering but…I don't need the beginning to have the ending. Henry, Jamie and _you_…_That _is my happy ending. And that is all I need." Emma suppressed the tears that were trying to fall again and instead lifted her head to kiss her. "I love you, you know." Regina added with another sweet kiss.

"I love you too."

Those were the last words spoken as the two held each other tight, falling asleep in their true love's arms.

* * *

"_Man, this is getting bad." Emma said, carefully maneuvering around another curve. The snow was falling heavily now and it was pitch black out in the woods. They knew there must be ice as well but was packed under snow. Regina, the safety freak she was, was not helping matters._

"_Careful!…Oh!….Do you see-"_

"_Yes Regina."_

"_Look out for-"_

"_I know Regina."_

"_There's a log!"_

"_I see it Regina."_

"_Slow down!"_

"_Would you like to drive?" Emma said giving Regina a sideways look. _

"_Of course not darling, you're doing fine." Regina replied, her own knuckles white now. The next part of the road flattened and straightened out and both women eased up a bit. As they drove, Emma reached over and took Regina's now relaxed hand. _

"_You need to keep that on the wheel dear." She said but didn't give up the hand in question._

"_It's fine." She smiled over to Regina and the brunette warmed a bit despite the bitter cold outside. _

"_I love you, you know." Regina said and Emma smiled brightly at her. She squeezed the hand in hers._

"_I love you too." The road had cleared quite a bit now and Emma relaxed even further, so she was still looking at Regina when it happened. You don't need snow to have ice and black ice is invisible. So neither were prepared when the car suddenly and rather violently spun to the left. Regina squeezed Emma's hand hard and looked to her. Her true love was the very last thing she saw as her world went dark._

* * *

Regina woke up with a gasp, shooting straight up in bed. She spun her head fast to the side but saw she was alone. Getting up, she all but ran to the door and into the hallway. She stopped at the other rooms, but all were empty. Moving faster, Regina went down the stairs and at the bottom, actually started running to the sound of her family in the kitchen. Getting there, Emma spun around and greeted her with a bright smile.

"Hey there beautiful." Emma said, balancing several plates of food. Her expression changed to concern, seeing the somewhat frazzled appearance of her wife. "Regina?"

"Hi Mommy!" Jamie ran to her, grabbing her legs, not noticing the slight alarm in Emma and now Henry's expressions.

"Hi." It came out just a little breathless but Jamie didn't notice.

"I love you Mommy!" He said just as happily looking up at her. She beamed at the little boy, bending down to kiss him on the head.

"I love you too…my little Batman."

**Puhleeeeese Review! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Maybe it was the nickname. Perhaps it was the tone, because that was what had Emma and Henry's attention. But whatever the case, the three year old seemed to sense some kind of shift or change in the atmosphere. He lurched forward into her arms and Regina accepted him almost urgently, pressing her face into his shoulder and holding him tight. She stayed like that a moment before standing up with him and looking to Emma and Henry.

"Regina?" Emma tried again, putting the plates down and coming up next to her. Regina didn't say anything, just moved Jamie onto her hip and reached out with one hand to Emma, pulling her in and wrapping an arm tightly around her. Jamie turned his head to rest it on Regina's shoulder and Emma just rubbed up and down her back for a second before the brunette pulled back just enough to press their lips together. It was kind of hard and a little desperate. Emma pulled back and cupped Regina's cheek in her hand.

"Hey, talk to me. What happened? What did you remember?" A few tears escaped Regina's eyes as she looked from Emma to Jamie and then Henry standing right behind them. She wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist and turned her face into the palm of the hand holding it. She just pressed in there for a moment before looking back at them again with a watery smile.

"Everything."

Emma stood still just staring, surprise written clearly on her face. Henry recovered first, leaning in to hug his brunette mother.

"Well welcome back Mom." She turned her head to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart." She released him and looked back to Emma who was now smiling. To say she looked relieved would seem to be an understatement. Regina placed one more kiss on Jamie's cheek before slowly putting him down. Henry took him by the hand.

"Come on little man, let's see what cartoons are on." He nodded at Emma, who smiled gratefully. The very second the boys had walked out, it was Regina that lurched forward. She grabbed either side of Emma's face and pulled her in for a harder and even more desperate kiss.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly before pressing their lips together again.

"What?" Kiss. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Reattaching their lips, Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, but the brunette pulled back again.

"I was so mean to you. I…Oh I was _awful_, evil!" Regina said pressing her eyes closed, shaking her head and Emma lifted both hands to hold her face.

"Regina no. It's not your fault. You lost your memory, none of that was your fault." They leaned their heads together momentarily, just breathing in the other. "You were a_ little_ mean." They both smiled. "But never evil."

"I love you so much Emma, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this." They lifted their heads for another tender kiss.

"Regina I would go through absolutely anything to be with you." They smiled warmly at each other, still holding one another close.

"You made me fall in love with you all over again. Very impressive…_Miss Swan_." She smirked and Emma shook her head.

"_Please_ no more Miss Swan!" Emma groaned, earning her another smirk followed by a kiss.

"Yes my love." She said a little more sweetly and Emma smiled, pulling her close again.

They pressed their lips together again and Regina swiped her tongue against Emma's lips which parted immediately. They got a little caught up quickly, hands grabbing, tongues battling against one another. As Regina was growing a little more aggressive, her hands grabbing more forcefully, Emma regained some sense and pulled back.

"Whoa kids….kids in the next room." Emma said, breathing heavily. Regina was too, as she very reluctantly nodded. Though when Emma took a step back, Regina grabbed her by the belt to jerk her forward and press one last kiss to her lover's lips. They smiled against each other.

"Sorry darling. It's weird, I just…I feel like I've missed you in a way. Missed you _very_ much." She let her hands slide back around Emma and lock together.

"Well don't worry because am _more_ than happy to spend plenty of time…_reacquainting _with each other. But we should probably wait until the boys aren't hanging out in the next room." They both shared a small laugh.

"Fine, but tonight…" Regina reached down to grab Emma's ass, pulling her in hard. "I will have you." She leaned in to place one more lingering kiss just below Emma's ear.

"I'm all yours." Emma breathed, trying to calm herself.

They made their way back to the living room, joining the boys for some cartoons. Regina wanted to be close to everyone and in the end, the family was quite a sight to see. She had Henry on one side, Emma on the other and Jamie comfortably in her lap. She had one arm wrapped around her young son and the other hand secured on Emma's thigh, trying to keep everyone close. Henry was a little to cool to snuggle up but Regina was pleased he indulged her in the family time.

After some time, Emma went upstairs for a moment and took her cell phone to the one corner of the cabin they were able to reach a signal. While checking her messages, she had several from her curious and slightly concerned mother. She was more than happy to call her and relay the good news to the very relieved and enthusiastic woman. Moments later she came back down.

"Hey, so I just talked to my mom." She plopped down onto the couch again next to Regina who pressed her eyes closed and let out a small groan. Emma knit her eyebrows. "What?"

"Your mother…I have to apologize to your mother. I was…less than kind to her." Emma snorted and Regina swatted at her leg.

"Well you'll have the perfect opportunity." Emma said with an overly innocent smile, mirroring that of their two sons. Regina moved Jamie over to the space between her and Henry and faced Emma.

"And why is that?" She folded her arms and Emma took a deep breath and then spoke quickly.

"Because well Mom is super excited about you and the memories and all that and wants to throw a party!" She smiled wide and Regina rolled her eyes.

"A party? Really and when is this party?"

"Uh…well she was talking really fast and I _think_ she may have said something about tonight." Emma shrugged innocently and bit her lip. Regina just couldn't find it in herself to be irritated. Not after all her wife had endured. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well boys, it looks like we will be going home for a party." Jamie and Henry looked up.

"Already?" Jamie asked, leaning onto Regina now.

"Yes sweetheart. We're going to go see Grandma and Grandpa. You'll get to play with Nathan." She said with a smile and Jamie got excited then. "We'll come back here soon. I promise." That seemed to appease both children and so with that, all members got ready for the mini road trip back.

This time as they drove over the bridge and neared the accident spot, Regina just reached over and took Emma's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The blonde smiled at her gratefully and they drove by without another problem. It really didn't take long to make it back and so the family had a little time to change and get ready for Snow's party. Regina certainly had a hard time keeping her hands to herself then. Emma was just removing one shirt to put on another when Regina's hands stopped her.

"Regina." Emma said trying to use a more stern voice but was having a hard time when Regina's hands were caressing down her sides and around to her front.

"Yes my love." She purred in Emma's ear and then wrapped her lips around the lobe sucking gently.

"Regina we…we have to….to go." She was finding it very hard to concentrate now. Regina's hands had made it up to Emma's breasts and took them into her hands, massaging them firmly. She started letting her tongue dance along the surface of Emma's neck and a soft moan escaped the blonde's lips and she unconsciously started arching further onto the touches.

It was a call from Henry asking if they were ready yet that finally got their attention. With matching groans, the women both finished getting dressed and joined them down stairs. They got to the diner quickly but once they parked, all of them just stared for a moment. It was packed. Apparently Snow had gotten to the whole town fast.

"I changed my mind about apologizing to your mother. We're even." She said shaking her head slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Emma winked, unbuckling and getting out of the car. Walking in, Snow practically bounced over to them.

"Hey how was the trip?!" She asked excitedly, looking at Regina.

"It was very good, thank you dear." She was getting more relaxed now, adjusting quickly. "And thank you for they party, you didn't have to do that." They smiled more warmly at each other and Emma was grinning like an idiot behind them.

"You are very welcome Regina, it's so good to have you back." She leaned in and they shared a small but real hug. "Alright well, Archie brought cake!" Jamie's eyes lit up and with that, Snow turned excitedly and went back to the bar. Emma leaned forward to kiss Regina on the cheek.

"I love you." Emma whispered into her ear and Regina turned to smile at her.

"I love you too my darling." They shared one quick publicly appropriate kiss.

"I'll grab us some food." Emma said swooping up Jamie to join her. Regina laughed when the last think she heard was Jamie's attempt at some cake.

"Mama, have I been really really good?" She shook her head with a large smile, watching them go. As her gaze shifted, she caught another smiling face and she smirked walking up to him.

"Well hello there friend." Regina said and Archie stood up to give her a proper hug.

"Regina, how are you?" He pulled out a chair at his table for her and she sat before he took the one opposite her.

"Much better now." She said with happy sigh. "That was quite an…adventure I guess." She shook her head a little, laughing and Archie joined her.

"Yes I imagine it was. You handled things pretty well considering."

"Well thankfully I had my family and friends despite the rather unpleasant mood change. Although I really didn't like any of you." She added with a smirk.

"I would never have guessed." He said sarcastically and Regina gave him a small shove, laughing with him again. They just sat for a moment, watching some of the other party goers move about until Regina leaned suddenly and shoved him again. He looked up surprised.

"'You're not ones for words'?!" She quoted and Archie leaned forward a bit, laughing hard. "Yeah I bet you had a good laugh then too." She couldn't help but join in with him though, covering her face slightly with her hand.

"Come on Regina tell me it didn't help."

"My God I was traumatized!" She laughed. "You know _too _much, I realized." Archie just laughed and dodged her next few swats. Emma came back with two plates of food, setting one down in front of Regina.

"Here you go." She leaned over to place another kiss on Regina's smiling cheek before taking the seat next to her.

"Thank you darling."

"Well Sheriff you must be happy." Archie said, noticing the near constant glances between the two.

"More than you can imagine." She said with a large grin.

As they ate they stayed in casual, happy conversation, everyone enjoying the return to normal. Eventually Emma wandered off, talking to her father and Ruby, catching up on her few skipped days at the station. Granny caught Regina alone and moved in.

"Granny." Regina said with a smile, seeing her approach. Granny gave her a warm hug, patting her on the back.

"Girl, you have left me hanging for weeks. You know I cannot make that cider on my own and I had to sneak into your yard for apples three times. I am too old for all that work!" She gave Regina a stern look and the younger women laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Granny, I promise I will work extra hard now. I'll have plenty for you by next Friday." Granny shook her head but couldn't possibly be mad at the brunette, instead she caught Regina up on some town gossip.

At some point, Regina caught sight of Emma sitting with August now, chatting casually. She excused herself and walked straight up to the pair. Now at this point, she was perfectly aware that August was no longer a threat, _but_…she was Regina after all. So with confidence, she walked right up to the pair.

Making it to them, she placed her hand under Emma's chin, lifting it to bring their lips together. Emma accepted it gratefully but was a little surprised when Regina deepened it, pushing her tongue right past the blonde's lips and definitely making it no longer publicly appropriate. August tried to avert his eyes from the display, looking everywhere but at the women not two feet away. Once Regina was sure all messages were received, she pulled back slowly with a smirk. Emma didn't see it though, her eyes still closed as she calmed from the head spinning kiss. August did.

"Oh hello Mr. Booth, how have you been?" She gave an overly sweet smile, one he had seen on every occasion she intervened one of their conversations. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair and the blonde finally shook of the haze and scooted over to allow her the spot next to her in the booth. Regina sat but kept her fingers in the blonde tresses and leaned her body into Emma's. Emma for her part, wasn't even pretending to be annoyed at her wife's possessiveness. She just placed her hand on Regina's thigh, relaxing happily.

"Hello Regina. Glad to see you're back to yourself again." Well that was _kind of _honest.

"Yes I am definitely back right where I belong." She said the last bit smiling warmly at Emma. The blonde returned it and unconsciously leaned further into her. August cleared his throat when he realized he was now virtually non existent.

"Well, enjoy your party then." He said standing to leave.

"Hey have some cake, I'll talk to you later." Emma barley even glanced at him as she spoke and after, leaned in for another tender kiss on Regina's lips.

They continued with a few more, smiling into the kisses and a moment later they heard another throat clearing. Both women looked up reluctantly but smiled when they saw Henry standing there. Though both looked a bit surprised when they saw he was holding someone's hand in his. Grace slowly with a bit of caution, moved around Henry to face the women.

"Hey guys you remember Grace." Henry said and both women smiled at the girl. Regina relaxed her arm across Emma's shoulders.

"Yes, please sit, both of you." Regina encouraged and the teenagers took the opposite side of the booth.

"How have you been Grace?" Emma asked kindly and the girl seemed to relax a bit further.

"Good. Well as good as I can be while grounded but it's not too bad. Look I'm really sorry about my dad." Regina held up a hand right away to stop her.

"You have nothing to apologize for dear. It looks like we may need to start finding some kind of peace between us soon though." She smiled warmly and Grace leaned back now calmed by their welcoming attitude. Before anything else, Jamie came running up, climbing up into Regina's lap without a word. Regina helped him into place and lifted her hands to fix his stray hairs.

"Hi." He said happily, noticing the unfamiliar girl at the table.

"Hello." She replied in the same tone.

"Hey little man this is Grace." Henry lifted his arm, placing it around her and she looked a bit hesitant, but leaned into it.

"I'm Jamie." He grinned and at that point, the teenage girl was as in love as any other who met the child. Regina leaned down and kissed the boy's head, hugging him to her.

"It' nice to meet you Jamie." She put her hand out and the boy grabbed it to shake but stopped suddenly, looking as serious as a three year old can. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Who is the best best superhero?" Well it was the moment of truth. Everyone at the table looked at Grace and her eyebrows rose, a little surprised at the question. She held his rather intense gaze though and spoke confidently.

"Well Batman of course." Everyone sighed happily and Jamie smiled brightly.

"I like her." Was all he said as he jumped back down and ran to James and Nathan. They all laughed and then spent the next while getting to know each other.

Regina and Emma quickly decided they liked her and could tell how important she was to Henry. That alone was enough of a reason to _attempt_ a more civil relationship with Jefferson…eventually. After that, the party began wrapping up and the family made their leave. Arriving home, it was late now so Regina and Emma got Jamie ready for bed and tucked him in. It was after the second story that the boy's eyes were starting to drift and they finished up. After a few kisses, the little boy looked up at Regina.

"Mommy are you all better now?" Both women looked up, surprised at the question.

"I…um…yeah. Yes sweetheart Mommy's all better." He looked up at both mothers and smiled as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Love you Mommies." Regina shook her head, but leaned down kissing his forehead.

"I love you too little Batman." Regina whispered and Emma kissed him as well.

"Love you Jamie boy." After that, both mothers left the sleeping child and made their way to the master bedroom.

"Both our boys are just too smart." Regina said walking into the room. "He understands more than I've given him credit for. You don't think he was too upset by all this do you?" She asked, suddenly worried. Emma turned and smiled kindly, putting her hands on Regina's shoulders.

"He is perfectly fine Regina. He is strong and smart. Plus you took to him right away. He has nothing to be upset about." She was trying to be comforting but Regina looked even more worried.

"Unlike you."

"Regina, that's not what I meant." She pulled her in closer. "I'm not upset. In fact I am more happy now than I can remember. I have my whole wonderful family and nothing could be better." She leaned in and kissed her wife softly. Regina melted into her quickly with a small, content sigh.

"I love you Emma, and I am going to show you just how much."

Her smile turned a little more devilish as she took a firmer grip on Emma's hips. She walked Emma backwards to the bed and when the back of the blonde's legs hit the mattress, they both laid down. Regina pressed her lips to Emma's tenderly and the two molded together easily. Lips parted quickly as tongues delved inside to reacquaint with one another.

After a moment, Regina broke the kiss and leaned back on her heels, pulling Emma up as she went. She pulled Emma's shirt up and over her head, moving back in to trail kisses across the blonde's jaw as she moved back to unclasp the hooks of her bra. Regina went all the way down Emma's neck before using her tongue to lick a slow, long line all the way back up to her ear. Emma tilted her head back, moaning softly, her arousal increasing at the feeling.

Emma fought through the haze enough to start tearing into Regina's clothes, her urgency making the brunette bare in only a moment. Once they were both completely naked, Regina pushed Emma to the center of the bed, right up to the headboard. She kissed her again, instantly deepening it and making Emma's head spin. She let one hand move down Emma's body, caressing every bit of flesh she could reach. She pulled back from Emma's lips to look her in the eyes.

"I can't believe I ever forgot this body." She had lust in her eyes as she dipped her head, lips connecting with her favorite spot. This time, there was no hesitancy about leaving a mark that would show and last for days. Moving from there, she followed the trail of her hand with her lips, mapping out every inch of her lover's body, worshipping it.

"Well babe, feel free to spend as _long_ as you need memorizing it." She was breathless and Regina chuckled lightly against Emma's stomach before continuing her journey.

She pushed Emma's legs apart with both hands and spared one last loving glance at her wife. Emma smiled down at her and Regina bent her head, licking a straight line up her heated and very ready core. Emma arched off the bed and Regina wrapped an arm across her stomach to hold her down. She wrapped her other hand around Emma's thigh, opening her further and gaining better access.

She dipped her tongue in as far as possible, thrusting it in and out quickly and making the blonde writhe and squirm under her. She felt Emma building fast and moved the hand off her thigh to bury three fingers deep inside. When Emma arched again at the intrusion, Regina just held tighter and thrust faster. As Regina gave one hard suck to Emma's sensitive bud, the blonde let out a barely muffled scream and came hard, juices covering Regina's fingers.

Emma was just opening her eyes as Regina climbed up her body, leaning on an elbow next to the blonde. She watched with dark eyes as Regina took the fingers into her mouth, very slowly sucking them clean. Emma swallowed hard and grabbed Regina's face, bringing their lips together forcefully. She rolled them over, quickly adjusting to place her legs between Regina's.

Without separating lips, Emma stroked down Regina's body, pausing to palm and squeeze a perfect breast, lightly pinching the pert nipple and earning a small gasp from her wife. Continuing, she moved her hand in between their bodies, finding Regina's center and entering without any preamble. Emma leaned against her hand, using her own body to rock them both, increasing the sensation for Regina who pulled from Emma's lips, only because her panting grew too high. Emma started licking at the spot below Regina's ear.

That seemed to do it for the brunette because her walls clenched hard on Emma's fingers as she came completely undone. Emma smiled wide, leaning down for a brief, loving kiss before collapsing next to Regina, both still breathing heavy. Regina turned and threw an arm around Emma's waist while nuzzling into her neck. The blonde sighed happily, pulling her as close as possible. They didn't need any other words as the exhausted pair slipped into dreamland, matching content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Awaking slowly, Regina's eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. There were a few strands of blonde hair in her view so she carefully lifted her fingers to brush them out of the way and smiled at the beautiful face that was revealed to her. She kept her fingers at Emma's face, tracing the features. She started right above her left eye, tracing along the outside and then sliding across her cheekbone to her nose. She dipped down to the pink lips, caressing over them. She couldn't help herself as she leaned up to capture them with her own. That woke Emma who opened her eyes with a very happy smile.

"Hey there beautiful." She said and Regina pecked her lips again before leaning up on her elbow.

"Good morning my love." They just gazed at one another for a few minutes, nothing but love filling their eyes. "I'll never forget you again." She whispered it and Emma lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"Even if you did, I'd help you to remember. I'd never let you lose your family."

"My happy ending." They leaned in and shared another kiss and this time Regina rolled over her to deepen it. Just as her tongue swept out, a loud pounding sounded outside the door.

"Mooooomieeeeeeessss! It's time for Cheerios now!"

**Let me first say how much i love all of you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. And you all that have been reviewing every chapter, you are just incredible! All of you have been so amazing and encouraging and made this story so much more than i ever anticipated! I never imagined this story would be received the way it has and I can't tell you how amazing it is. So thank you all so much!**

**Now, I love this family just as much as anyone else. SO, this _is_ the end of the story about Regina losing and regaining her memories. BUT this is not the end of this family. I had so much fun writing them and there is no way i can just be done with it. All that said, I plan on writing more of them, maybe one shots, maybe small stories of different segments of their lives. **

**There's no definitive plans yet, just ideas here and there. So i am open to ideas if you would like to share them with me. Just review or pm. Again I thank you all for your love during this story, i so hope you all enjoyed! Please Review for this last chapter and tell me how you feel :D **


End file.
